Cousin
by makika
Summary: Roy revê seu primo após muito tempo. Ambos revelam ter muito em comum. Riza que o diga. Royai. CAPÍTULO 14! POST ON 12/01!
1. Jasper

N/A: Terceira fic, meu pc pegou vírus e os capítulos prontos da Admirador Secreto vão demorar um pouco pra ser postados por que o pc ta arrumando

**N/A: Muito obrigada pelos comentários e incentivos nas outras fics ;3**

** Fic baseada na eterna história do primo da fazenda e o primo da cidade. ;D**

**Jasper**

Roy andava apressadamente até ao escritório, estava atrasado, não que aquilo fosse um problema, mas era fim de ano e ele mal esperava para acabar a papelada e tirar suas tão merecidas férias.

Riza, Breda, Havoc, Fuery e Falman já haviam chegado. Ela estava preenchendo relatórios, Havoc fumava enquanto conversava com Breda que estava segurando uma escada, na qual Fuery estava trocando uma lâmpada e Falman atendia um telefone.

Roy como de costume foi diretamente até sua mesa, deixou seu casaco sobre a poltrona e olhou a enorme pilha de relatórios que esperavam a sua assinatura. Até que Falman se vira pra ele com o telefone na mão e diz:

- Coronel, tem um homem na linha que quer falar com o senhor.

- Hum, um homem? Que pena. Mande ele se identificar Falman.

Ele pergunta e diz:

- Seu nome é Jasper Mustang, diz que é seu primo do interior.

- Meu primo? Ah sim. Passe-me o telefone.

Roy pegou o telefone e disse:

- Alô?

- Priiiimo, como vai essa foRça?

- Ah, é você mesmo Jasper. O que quer??

- Vixi, isquici que ocê é um homi importante por demais aí na capital né? Demorei umas 3 hora pra pode falar com ocê. Só queria avisa que eu vô passar um mês ai na Central, tenho uns acordo pra faze com os distribuidor de alimento. Sabe como é, renovar contrato e tudo o mais.

- Ah, sim. Só isso?

- É que, eu queria saber se ocê não podia me orientar aí. Faz uns cinco ano que eu não vô pra Central, deve ter mudado pá burro.

- Realmente mudou mesmo. Quando você chega?

- Amanhã de manhãzinha, lá pelas sete. Pego o trem hoje de noite.

- Certo, se eu não conseguir ir te buscar, mando um representante. Mas fica tranqüilo, tem todo o meu apoio.

- Brigado primo! Sinhá sempre falou que ocê era um anjo mesmo.

- Hehe... Até mais Jasper.

- Inté Roy.

Roy desligou o telefone, fazia muito tempo que não falava com Jasper, quando crianças todo final de semana eles se encontravam na casa da madrinha e juntos perturbavam todos os vizinhos, além de se divertirem muito, mas quando tinham doze anos, Roy conseguiu bolsa numa escola renomada na Central, e de lá pra cá, só se viram duas vezes. Uma no enterro dos pais de Roy, e outra quando Roy foi até ao interior contar que havia se transformado em um alquimista federal, nessa segunda vez, Jasper já havia assumido os negócios da família e cuidava sozinho da lavoura e do sítio que tinham, fornecendo muitos alimentos para redes de alimentação na Central.

Era estranho falar com Jasper depois de tanto tempo. Mas era bom saber que logo ia ver o seu primo, que ele considerava meio que como um irmão que ele nunca teve.

- Coronel? O senhor está bem?

- Ãnh? Ah Primeira Tenente! Me desculpe, eu viajei um pouco.

- Certo, mas é que o senhor tem duas pilhas de relatório pra preencher.

Roy olhou para a pilha de relatórios, era enorme. Só de olhar ele já ficava com preguiça, mas se não fizesse isso não teria suas merecidas férias... Começou a assinar os papéis loucamente, ao mesmo tempo foi dizendo:

- Amanhã meu primo do interior chega na cidade, ele tem negócios a tratar e precisa de um guia, não posso ficar acompanhando ele toda hora, então quero que alguém se encarregue disso.

A sala ficou silenciosa, ninguém queria ficar sendo guia pelo resto do mês.

Riza estava procurando algo nas gavetas, quando foi se levantar bateu com a cabeça na quina da mesa:

- Ai!

- Ótimo Riza, sabia que podia contar com você!

- O que?

- Você tem que ir buscá-lo na estação amanhã ás sete.

- Mas senhor...

- Não se preocupe, eu cuido dos relatórios, só preciso que alguém cuide bem do Jasper.

Riza ficou quieta, sem querer tinha se oferecido para ser guia do primo de Roy, bom, talvez fosse melhor do que ficar o dia inteiro sentada no escritório preenchendo papéis, e ela poderia andar livremente pela cidade, mostrando os pontos turísticos e quem sabe ela até se desestressasse um pouco da rotina.

- BOM DIA! – Hughes entrou todo feliz na sala sem nem pedir licença, deu bom dia á todos e foi diretamente a mesa de Roy.

- Hey Mustang, temos que conversar.

- O que você quer? Não ta vendo que eu estou ocupado?

- U-A-U! É rapidinho. Só queria te falar que eu e a Gracia estamos te convidando para o nosso jantar na terça que vem, sabe, alguns outros amigos vão. E eles são bem _influentes_.

- Er, que horas?

- Quando acabar o expediente na terça á noite, até já avisei a Gracia que você vai... E a propósito, **você já viu as fotos da Elysia-chan vestida de mamãe noel? Ela tá tão linda. (-)**

**- **Hughes, eu to ocupado.

- Hãm. **Nada** é mais importante que a minha Elysia. E só pra te avisar, vá acompanhado.

- Acompanhado?

- Sim. Primeira Tenente, você também está convidada certo? Gracia e eu queremos muito que você vá. E é claro, tem que ir acompanhada.

- Ah, claro! Eu vou fazer o possível para ir.

- Hum, se você não for porque o Roy, vagabundo do jeito que é, te deixou três pilhas de papelada pra você preencher, me avisa, porque você **tem** que ir, ele **também**.

Riza deu um sorriso e disse "tudo bem", então Hughes disse um "Até" para todos e saiu da sala, ele também tinha serviço atrasado para fazer.

Na hora do almoço, apenas Roy e Riza ficaram na sala, tinham que terminar uma pilha de papéis para entregar á uma e meia, e já eram onze horas, não tinham muito tempo.

Acabaram os papéis quando o relógio bateu uma hora, então Roy disse:

- Nossa, eu to com uma fome, aposto que você também está.

- Ah, nem tanto assim.

- Vamos!  
- Onde?

- Ué, ao refeitório, eu peço pra alguém ajeitar algo pra gente, e o melhor, não tem fila nesse horário! Todo mundo já almoçou e já está voltando para o trabalho...

- Não vejo problema nisso. Vamos então.

Os dois saíram da sala apressados, no caminho encontraram ninguém menos que Hughes e o General Armstrong.

- Hey! Não esperava encontrá-los aqui... Atrasados para o almoço?

- Er, sim. Tivemos que preencher uma pilha de papéis.

- Hum, entendo, eu e o Armstrong estamos indo ao refeitório pedir alguma coisa, vocês vem junto?

- Estávamos indo para lá Hughes. Sozinhos. – Disse Roy meio que encarando Hughes.

- Ah, entendo. – Maes deu um sorriso malicioso para Roy, ele sabia que Roy gostava de Riza, mas era muito medroso para assumir ou até muito idiota para perceber, além de só sair com um monte de mulheres para tentar deixar Riza com ciúmes, o que nunca deu certo, era o que ele achava.

Caminharam em silêncio até ao refeitório, lá estava vazio, não tinha ninguém para fazer algo para eles... Então Armstrong disse:

- Como não há ninguém nesse refeitório. EU, LOUIS ALEX ARMSTRONG, ME OFEREÇO PARA PREPARAR UMA REFEIÇÃO PASSADA DE GERAÇÃO EM GERAÇÃO NA FAMÍLIA ARMSTRONG! O HAMBURGUER ARMSTRONG!!

- Er, vai em frente... – Hughes disse isso bem baixinho, estava com fome, até um hambúrguer preparado por Armstrong parecia bom naquela hora, além disso, queria ficar um pouco a só com o casal.

Ele, Roy e Riza se sentaram numa mesa do refeitório, enquanto Armstrong entrava na cozinha e procurava coisas para fazer o seu famoso-lanche-que-ninguém-tinha-ouvido-falar, Hughes aproveitou o momento e disse:

- Hey vocês dois, vão no meu jantar né?

- Er, acho que sim.. – falou Riza.

- Provavelmente. – disse Roy.

- Então, já que vocês vão ter que ir acompanhados, porque não vão juntos? Seria tão maravilhoso ver vocês dois lá juntos e.. AI

Roy tinha chutado Hughes, a idéia era boa, mas ele estava meio que o deixando desconfortável. Riza não era burra, então ele disfarçou e disse:

- Boa idéia Hughes, que você acha Riza?

- Ah, bem... E o seu primo Coronel?

- O Jasper? O que tem ele?

- Não sei, você disse que eu seria guia dele, e ele vai ficar um mês por aqui e...

- Não Riza, pode ficar tranqüila, ele não vai ficar na sua casa, ele vai ficar em um hotel que eu até já reservei para ele. Então, o que acha de ir comigo?

- Tudo bem, não tenho outra pessoa para me acompanhar mesmo.

O inconsciente de Roy rugiu de felicidade por dentro, tinha conseguido chamar Riza para ir com ele ao jantar e de quebra ficou informado que ela não tinha namorado. Já tinha ganhado o dia!

Mas antes que Roy pudesse dizer algo, Armstrong chegou com quatro pratos com um hambúrguer em cada um. Ele vestia um avental rosa bebê com um bordado Peace and Love por cima da Farda Militar, mas isso não importava, ele tinha feito comida.

Após comerem o lanche, que por sinal estava delicioso os quatro rumaram novamente para seus locais de trabalho.

Antes de ir, Hughes disse á Roy e Riza:

- Não se esqueçam do meu jantar!

- Pode deixar Hughes. – Roy fez um positivo para ele.

- Não me esquecerei. – disse Riza calmamente.

Agora só estavam os dois sozinhos vagando pelo quartel, não estavam nem um pouco com vontade de voltar á sala de trabalho, então Roy teve uma idéia:

- Riza, você não a mínima idéia de como o Jasper é não é?

- Bom, pressuponho que não.

- O que você acha de ir até a minha casa hoje á noite depois do expediente? Eu te mostro algumas fotos e te conto algumas coisas sobre ele. Assim você vai saber onde levá-lo e tudo o mais.

- Hum, não sei Coronel. O Hayate está em casa me esperando...

- Bom, então eu ligo para o Jasper e digo que você vai estar o esperando, dou suas características á ele e falo sobre a farda azul.

- Acho que assim é melhor.

Um silêncio pousou sobre eles, continuaram andando até a sala quando Roy decidiu puxar papo novamente:

- Você vai ao jantar do Hughes?

- Bom, eu disse que iria, não quero magoá-lo.

- Certo, mas você vai comigo?

- Coronel, se já tiver companhia pode dizer, não quero ser um peso.

E assim ela disparou na frente dele.

- Primeira Tenente! Espera! Não é isso que eu quis dizer!

Mas ela já tinha entrado no banheiro feminino.

O inconsciente de Roy começou a falar: "Você é besta? Agora ela nem olhar na sua cara vai mais... Meça sua palavras seu grande imbecil, seu trouxa!"

- Coronel?

Roy deu um pulo. Olhou para trás e se viu diante dos outros subordinados.

- Ah, oi pra vocês... O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Voltando para a sala, como o senhor... – Disse Breda.

- Parecia meio perdido, se esqueceu onde é a sala, nos siga... – disse Havoc.

- E se você esqueceu qual é a sua posição aqui, pode deixar que eu te lembro. – Disse Roy. Havoc ficou com uma cara de nada. Às vezes o Coronel parecia tão mal humorado. Roy sabia que tinha pegado pesado, mas estava de mau humor, brincadeirinhas não eram bem-vindas.

Voltou junto com eles até a sala, Riza ainda não havia chegado. Dez minutos depois ela estava entrando na sala. Seu rosto parecia um pouco vermelho. Fury resolveu perguntar:

- O que houve Primeira Tenente?

- Nada. Só uma alergia.

- Entendo.

Não. Não tinha sido uma alergia. Ela tinha chorado. Isso ficou evidente para todos, menos para Roy, ele estava muito ocupado procurando o número do telefone do primo.

- Ei primeira tenente, quer sair para beber hoje depois do expediente?

- Aonde vocês vão Breda?

- Vamos lá no Danger... Tem os melhores drinks, é difícil conseguir vaga por lá.

- Que horas?

- Vamos depois do expediente, mas se quiser pode passar na sua casa para alimentar o seu cachorro, depois a gente te encontra lá.

- Bom, se é assim. Então eu vou.

- Ótimo! – Responderam todos. Então Roy que estava prestando atenção na conversa decidiu manifestar-se:

- E eu?

- Ah Coronel, não tinha outra vaga.

- Bom, se eles souberem que eu sou um alquimista federal e coronel, acho que eles arranjam algo para mim não é?

- Provavelmente.

- Ótimo, qual é o número de lá?

- Não sei. O Havoc que sabe.

- Eu não Breda. O Fallman que decora as coisas.

- Fallman?

- Digite o código interurbano e...

**N/A: Muito obrigada a todos que leram. Confesso que não imaginava que um dia pudesse chegar a escrever sobre Roy e Riza. Mas hoje, contando com essas, são 4 fics postadas. Espero que tenham gostado da temática. Espero reviews ;P**

**Próximo capítulo "muy caliente".**


	2. Danger

Danger

**N/A: Segundo capítulo, inteiramente para vocês!**

**Hiromu Arakawa é uma gênia, ela inventou FMA, ela inventou Roy e Riza, agora só falta ela inventar uma forma de eles ficarem juntos. Enquanto isso não acontece, nós vamos dando vários exemplos para ela tomar como inspiração. ;P**

Danger

Após o expediente todos rumaram direto para o Danger, um dos bares mais badalados da Central. Todos menos Riza, que passou em casa para alimentar Hayate.

Chegando lá deram seus nomes e entraram no tal bar, lá dentro tinha uma pista de dança enorme, lotada e bem iluminada, além de vários balcões com pelo menos quatro barmans em cada. O piso era de mármore branco, e todos os detalhes eram em prata, incluindo as cortinas, tudo dava contraste com a madeira escura dos móveis. Dava a impressão que você estava num palácio de gelo.

Os cinco resolveram se sentar no balcão, nada melhor que beber um pouco para começar a noite, e também tinham que esperar a Primeira Tenente.

- Boa Noite. O que vão querer?

- Eu quero um martíni. – Disse Havoc.

- E eu um copo de vodka com rum – disse Breda.

- O mesmo pra nós dois... – Disseram Fury e Fallman.

- E o senhor? – Disse o barman olhando para Roy.

- Ah, eu quero o melhor wisky que vocês tiverem aí.

O barman foi para o fundo preparar as bebidas enquanto os cinco ficavam sentados observando os outros e comentando.

- Eu acho que estudei com aquele ali... – Disse Fallman apontando para um homem que usava uma roupa muito brega verde limão.

- Você é gay? Vamos reparar nas mulheres seu imbecil. – Disse Havoc.

- Aquela ali é bonita. – Disse Breda apontando para uma morena dançando loucamente.

- Não achei, prefiro aquela outra ali. – Disse Fury apontando para uma mulher negra e muito bonita sentada num balcão do outro lado da pista de dança.

- Eu gostei daquela loira que está entrando ali. – Disse Roy apontando para uma moça muito bonita que estava entrando naquele exato momento.

- Mas Mustang, aquela é a Primeira Tenente!

- Não, não tem como ser ela... Pára com essas drogas Fallman.

- Eu não uso drogas... – Fallman parecia ofendido.

Então a mulher foi andando na direção deles, sim, era a Primeira Tenente. Mas ela tinha soltado o cabelo e usava um vestido preto até os joelhos e um salto agulha. Também estava maquiada e com brincos longos. Estava deslumbrante.

- Oi gente!

- Ah, Primeira Tenente?

- Quem mais poderia ser Segundo tenente Havoc?

Ela cumprimentou todos, Roy era o último da fileira e como todos eles, estava meio chocado com aquela... Riza arrumada e maravilhosa. Ela sempre foi bonita daquele jeito?

- Bom, pelo menos aqui não é uma espelunca. Não é a toa que demoram tanto para fazer reserva. Me desculpem pela demora, é que eu resolvi me arrumar já que estava em casa.

- Não tem problema nenhum, valeu a pena. – Disse Roy, mas a última parte foi quase um sussuro que não foi ouvido por ninguém, pois a música tinha aumentado.

O barman entregou as bebidas para cada um deles e esperou o pedido de Riza, ela se curvou para o balcão e disse:

- Eu vou querer uma taça de Campari.

- Ok, para você é por conta da casa. – Disse o Barman lançando um olhar muito sexy em Riza. Ela não pareceu ligar, só disse um: Obrigada.

Roy sentiu uma pontada quando o barman deu em cima de Riza, ele não sabia direito o que era, nunca tinha sentido antes. Então resolveu continuar no seu canto.

Já tinha se passado uma hora. Todos já tinham bebido um pouco mais do que o suficiente, todos exceto Riza.

Um homem muito bonito e moreno se aproximou de Riza e cochicou algo no ouvido dela, ela riu e também respondeu algo aos sussuros. O homem a deixou e andou até um canto da pista de dança.

- O que ele perguntou? – Disse Fury.

- Ele quer dançar.

- Então vá! Essa é uma noite das boas. Se divirta mulher! – Disse Breda já meio bêbado.

Riza ficou um pouco surpresa com a atitude do amigo, mas mesmo assim resolveu ir dançar. Se ficasse a noite toda esperando por um convite de Roy capaz que criaria raízes naquele banquinho de couro.

Estava tocando um jazz animado, então ela chegou perto do tal cara e os dois começaram a dançar, ele a rodava de vez em quando, mas no geral estavam longe um do outro, estavam apenas dançando um de frente para o outro, balançando os braços e requebrando, como todos ali. Então ele disse:

- Vocêe és uma garrota muy lindá. É daquií?

- Sim, e você?

- Soy estrarangeiro, turrístá. És minha úultimá noilte aqui. Desculpée meu sotaqué.

- Não tem problema. – Era até bom que ele fosse estrangeiro, não precisaria explicar que era militar e nem nada. Ambos só queriam se divertir.

- Meu nomée é Luigi. (se lê Luidi)

- O meu é Riza.

- Ríiza? Que lindo nome. Se eu soubesse que havia murréres tán lindás nes país, terria vindo antés.

Ela riu, ele era bonito, pele clara, seus cabelos castanhos tinham um leve tom dourado e eram meio cacheados. Os olhos eram de um verde meio amarelado. Ele usava uma calça jeans, blusa social branca entreaberta com as mangas dobradas e sapatos sociais chocolate. No seu pescoço havia uma corrente de ouro. Era o típico turista jovem e bonitão que aparecia uma vez na sua vida e que te deixava suspirando para o resto dela. Mas Riza já suspirava por outra pessoa.

Enquanto Riza e o "Turista bonitão" dançavam e conversavam, Roy os observava. Não era só ele, os outros subordinados estavam de queixo caído com o comportamento da Primeira Tenente. Ela sempre soube dançar daquele jeito?

- Ah, não vou ficar aqui babando na Hawkeye, vou procurar alguém.

E dizendo isso Havoc levantou e foi para o outro lado do bar onde algumas garotas estavam olhando para eles já fazia um tempo. Fallman e Fury o acompanharam. Então só sobraram sentados no balcão Breda e Roy, que continuava secando a primeira Tenente. Então Breda percebendo o que o amigo estava fazendo disse:

- Se quiser vá até ela e peça pra dançar, se divirtam.

Dizendo isso ele levantou e foi até o outro balcão onde uma garota piscava para ele.

Só sobrou Mustang sentado sozinho no balcão, observando Riza dançar com aquele cara. O que ele tinha de melhor? Mais alto? Mais estiloso? Não. Roy estava com a farda militar, e várias garotas já tinham mandado bilhetes para ele e até ido conversar. Mas ele não queria papo. Queria dançar com Riza. Ele não sabia explicar o porquê de tanta obsessão por ela de uma outra para outra, mas ele precisava dançar com ela.

Começou a tocar uma música lenta. O tal cara que estava com ela a abraçou e fico falando no ouvido dela enquanto dançavam, então uma das mãos dele deslizou nas costas dela e as mãos dela pousaram nos ombros dele e continuaram dançando, ele falando no ouvido dela. Isso já era demais para Roy. Já não bastava ela nem falar com ele direito ainda teria que ver ela se derretendo numa pista de dança com um cara que ela nunca tinha visto antes? Não, isso ele não ia aceitar, se levantou e foi andando até o casal.

Riza e Luigi nem perceberam Roy se aproximando e continuaram dançando, ele ficava falando coisas do tipo "Estou com vontade de te beijar" "Cuidado que eu estou chegando perto" "Você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu nessa viagem" e ela tinha que confessar que estava gostando. Quem não iria gostar de um cara lindo e com um sotaque super sensual colado á você e te falando coisas assim? Então ele disse:

- Vou té beijarr. – Dizendo isso ele colocou as mão na cintura de Riza e a puxou ainda mais perto dele, foi subindo as mãos e prensou contra ele e os rostos foram se aproximando até que...

- Primeira Tenente, preciso falar com você. – Roy estava na frente deles e tinha puxado o braço de Riza, a deixando totalmente longe de Luigi. (E havia cortado o clima, óbvio).

- O que você está fazendo? Está louco?

- Não. Só não quero que você fique mal falada por ter beijado um cara no meio da pista de dança do bar mais freqüentado da central.

- O senhor está bêbado. Acho melhor ir para casa.

- Não, não até você dançar comigo.

- O que?

- Álgun próblema? – Luigi apareceu atrás de Riza e colocou a mão na cintura dela.

- Sim, um grande problema. Ela tem que ir. – E dizendo isso Roy puxou Riza para um canto afastado do bar, deixando Luigi sem entender nada.

- Coronel, para com isso!

- Eu já disse que não. Aquele cara não presta.

- Fica quieto. O senhor também não presta. Não tem um pingo de sensibilidade. – E Dizendo isso ela voltou até Luigi. Roy ficou lá com cara de idiota, depois voltou novamente ao balcão vazio, quem diria que todos estariam se dando bem e ele estava ali solitário.

Um dos barman o viu daquela forma, e também tinha visto toda a cena com Riza, então o cara disse:

- Se quiser chamá-la para dançar, faça isso na sensibilidade, no jeitinho. Mulheres gostam disso.

Roy olhou para e respondeu: "Mas esse jeitinho, eu não sei dar esse jeitinho".

- Claro que sabe, só chega ali e fala suavemente, garota, quer dançar? Dê o seu melhor sorriso, não há mulher que resista.

Roy se levantou e andou novamente até o casal, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Luigi empurrou Riza até um dos pilares que contornavam a pista de dança e lhe deu o maior amasso.

Mustang ficou perplexo. Algo muito ruim começou a espetar dentro dele. Parecia que tudo tinha desmoronado na cabeça dele. Queria muito tirar suas luvas e incinerar aquele pivetinho recém saído das fraldas. Só não fez isso porque poderia machucar os outros, incluindo ela.

Então Roy percebeu que não tinha mais nada a fazer ali, eram onze e meia e ele já queria voltar para casa. Algo inédito em sua vida noturna. Mas ele não estava com paciência de continuar vendo Riza e o tal carinha nos maiores amassos bem na frente dele. Era humilhante.

Saiu da boate, chamou um táxi e foi embora para casa. Não sabia se sentia tristeza, raiva, ódio, surpresa ou qualquer que fosse o nome daquela emoção.

Enquanto isso ainda na boate Riza e Luigi estavam se beijando. Ela tinha que admitir que gostava, mas estava com um imenso pesar de ter falado daquela forma com Roy, e a pior coisa é estar beijando um e pensando no outro. De Repente Luigi começou a lhe beijar o pescoço e tentou arrastá-la para um ponto isolado onde poderia partir para o próximo estagio.

Não. Uns beijos ela aceitava. Mas partir para algo mais "caliente" não era o que ela queria. Ela não gostava de Luigi, estava apenas curtindo a noite. Então ela o afastou, e ele a puxou de volta, então ela disse:

- Luigi, preciso ir ao banheiro...

- Deixáa que eu vou com vocée.

- Não precisa. – Ele continuava beijando o pescoço dela, então ela o afastou, disse: "É urgente", saiu rapidamente dali e foi procurar por Roy. Queria ver o que ele tinha para conversar e também não queria causar confusão por conta de Luigi.

No caminho encontrou com Breda e Havoc, ambos com batom no rosto e lábios. Então ela perguntou:

- Onde está o coronel?

- Ah, hoje ele não conseguiu me roubar nenhuma garota. Acho que foi embora.

- Ou para outro lugar. – Disse Breda tomando mais um gole de alguma bebida azul.

- E a propósito Tenente, você deve beijar muito bem. – Disse Havoc com aquela voz molenga de bêbado-muito-bêbado-no-estilo-Jeremias.

Ela não deu ouvidos e foi até á saída onde perguntou ao segurança se um homem moreno com farda militar já havia saído. Ele disse que sim.

Riza ficou com um peso enorme na consciência. O que será que ele tinha para falar? Será que ele estava bêbado quando pediu para dançar com ela ou tinha sido de verdade?

Pronto. A noite já era. Riza chamou um táxi e voltou para casa. No outro dia teria que acordar cedo para buscar o primo do Coronel na estação.

**N/A: Okey, esse capítulo ia ser segunda parte do primeiro, mas ia ficar comprido demais, então eu resolvi cortar. E quanto ás milhões de palavras escritas errado nas falas do Luigi, eu só escrevi daquela forma porque queria representar o sotaque dele. Espero que tenham gostado. Beijos e Muito obrigada**.


	3. A chegada

**N/A: Hiromu Arakawa é uma gênia, ela inventou FMA, ela inventou Roy e Riza, agora só falta ela inventar uma forma de eles ficarem juntos. Enquanto isso não acontece, nós vamos dando vários exemplos para ela tomar como inspiração. ;P**

**Depois de um tempinho, terceiro capítulo de Cousin pra vocês... Jasper Mustang entrando em cena! Riza e Roy meio que brigados, será que eles vão fazer as pazes á ponto de ir ao jantar de Hughes juntos? Só lendo para saber...**

**A chegada.**

Eram sete horas. O trem vindo do Leste estava chegando á estação. Dentro dele Jasper olhava as pessoas pela janela e tentava reconhecer uma delas. Roy tinha ligado no dia anterior e avisado que mandaria uma representante e que ela estaria com farda azul, era loira e não muito mais baixa que ele.

Riza já estava na estação, não tinha falado com Roy depois daquele incidente no Danger. Só estava ali porque eram ordens, e até achou melhor ter aceitado aquela missão, não queria ver Roy tão cedo, não sabia o que falar para ele.

O trem parou, deu aquele apito e as portas foram abertas. De repente aquele tumulto, pessoas entrando e pessoas saindo. No meio do tumulto Jasper tentava equilibrar sua única mala e um casaco na outra mão. Riza ficou meio longe do tumulto tentando identificar o primo de Roy, ela não sabia como ele era, mas ali naquele lugar era mais fácil para ele reconhece-la. Pois Roy tinha passado suas características para o primo.

Jasper se afastou um pouco e ficou olhando a estação, não estava vendo ninguém de farda azul. Riza continuava olhando para ver se alguém se aproximava, então viu um homem de costas que se parecia muito com Roy, de repente esse homem se virou, realmente eles se pareciam muito, mas ao invés de ter aqueles olhos pretos, os olhos desse homem eram muito azuis e seu cabelo era um pouco mais claro que o de Roy.

Ele a viu e foi caminhando na direção dela, então meio timidamente perguntou:

- Er, Oi, ocê é a tar representanti que o primo Roy mando?

- Sim, sou eu.

- Prazer, Jasper Mustang. – O homem estendeu a mão, Riza hesitou um pouco em pega-la, mas tinha que ser simpática se quisesse continuar nessa missão, então deu a mão para Jasper e um leve sorriso.

- Me chamo Riza Hawkeye, sou sua guia enquanto estiver na central.

Jasper deu um sorriso largo que lembrava muito o sorriso matador de Roy. Riza deu um leve sorriso, será que o charme era coisa de família? Então Jasper continuou:

- Uia, o primo me disse que mandaria uma representante... Mas eu num sabia que o primo Roy ia me mandar uma belezura dessas... Se soubesse tinha até me arrumado mais pra poder te acompanhar por aí... – Jasper colocou o casaco no ombro e ofereceu o braço para Riza, ela imediatamente percebeu outra coisa em comum entre os primos Mustang além da beleza: Lábia e "papo de conquistador". Mesmo assim aceitou o braço de Jasper e disse:

- Ah, não faz mal, afinal eu também não estou nos trajes apropriados para um passeio.

- Se fica bonita assim, imagina sem a roupa azul...

Riza arqueou a sobrancelha, ele estava começando a passar dos limites. Jasper percebendo o duplo sentido de sua frase imediatamente corrigiu:

- Quer dizer, com outra roupa no lugar da azul... Descurpa. – Ele olhou para baixo e ficou vermelho, nunca tinha sido muito bom em falar com as mulheres e sabia que só não tinha levado um tapa porque era primo do chefe de Riza.

Os dois caminharam calmamente pela estação, até que Jasper disse:

- Para onde ocê vai mi leva?

- Não sei. Você que decide.

- Minhas opções?

- Posso te mostrar o hotel no qual vai se hospedar ou te levar por um tour pela cidade, e se quiser... (Riza não queria propor essa opção, mas não tinha muita escolha) posso te levar para ver seu primo no QG.

- Intão vamo vê o primo Roy uai!

- Ah, certo.

Eles foram caminhando até o carro, Jasper se sentou no banco de trás, enquanto Riza dirigia. Durante o trajeto até o quartel ela foi citando os nomes dos lugares mais importantes pelo qual passavam, assim como fazem os guias turísticos quando você vai á uma excursão. Jasper se encantava com tudo, ele não via a cidade Central há tempos e ela tinha mudado muito, se Roy não tivesse mandado Riza com certeza ele estaria perdido numa hora dessas.

Roy estava em sua sala preenchendo os relatórios do dia, ainda estava no começo da pilha. Sem Riza para ajudá-lo as coisas ficavam lentas, Havoc fazia um bom trabalho, mas Roy já estava acostumado com o jeito e a caligrafia da Primeira Tenente.

"TRIIIM TRIIIM" – Fuery atendeu o telefone.

- Coronel, é para o senhor.

- Para mim? Quem é?

- A Primeira Tenente.

Roy gelou, desde quando Riza ligava para ele? Será que ela estava ligando para dizer adeus e dizer que ia fugir com o turista da noite anterior e nunca mais ia voltar? Ou talvez ela estivesse ligando para dizer que o odiava pela noite anterior e...

- Coronel? O telefone...

- Ah sim Fuery, desculpe. – Roy pegou o telefone e disse seu alô mais sério.

- Bom Dia Coronel, Aqui é a Tenente Hawkeye.

- Eu sei, o Fuery me informou disso.

- Bom, é que, eu fui buscar seu primo na estação, e ele quer te encontrar.

- Ah sim! Você foi buscar o Jasper! – Roy soltou um suspiro de alívio, tinha se preocupado á toa, ela não ia fugir com o turista, ela só estava cumprindo mais uma missão.

- Estamos na frente do QG, estou ligando de um telefone público, Jasper pediu que você o encontrasse no centro daqui meia hora, ficaremos na praça da fonte te esperando.

- Ah Claro, pode deixar. Até mais.

- Até.

Ambos desligaram o telefone, a conversa entre os dois como sempre tinha seguido o protocolo de trabalho. Mas dessa vez o clima entre eles estava mais pesado, mesmo entre o telefone.

Roy estava ansioso para ver Jasper, fazia um bom tempo que eles não se viam. Jasper também estava ansioso, mas um pouco receoso quanto ás mudanças de Roy, já que agora ele era um homem muito importante na Central.

O local de encontro foi uma sugestão de Riza, já que Jasper não conhecia muito bem a cidade mas também não queria encontrar com o primo dentro do quartel.

- E onde é essa tar de praça da fonte?

- É no centro da cidade, mas numa parte um pouco mais calma. Um ótimo lugar para... Reencontros.

- Ah sim... Então vamos!

O que Jasper não sabia era que o reencontro não seria apenas entre ele e Roy. Riza também ia reencontrá-lo. (Não que eles tivessem passado anos sem se ver, mas a situação da noite anterior foi bem constrangedora para ambos).

Meia hora depois lá estavam eles, esperando por Roy, este ainda não havia chegado. De repente em meio a multidão lá estava ele, segurando nas mãos um presente. Riza ficou ao lado de Jasper e os dois esperaram Roy se aproximar.

- Primo Roy?

- Jasper?

- Aah Muléki! – Jasper avançou em Roy e lhe deu um abraço. Depois fizeram um aperto de mão bem complicado, cheio de toques, batidas, viradas e algo que Riza imaginou como a imitação de um coelho. Após o "momento empolgação" Roy disse:

- Está gostando da Central?

- E como Primo! Tua amiga aqui é boa por demais pra ser guia, ela sabe os nome de tudo os canto daqui.

- Sério? Não sabia que tinha esse dom Primeira Tenente...

- Se me permite Coronel, eu tenho muitos dons que o senhor desconhece.

Roy deu um sorriso amarelo. Realmente ela não tinha mudado nada. Ele olhou para Jasper e disse:  
- Primo, você precisa me contar muita coisa.

- Com certeza!

Os dois foram caminhando com Riza atrás como guarda-costas, ela não podia deixar de afirmar que ser guarda-costas daqueles dois era algo como, receber todos os olhares feios das mulheres que olhavam, tirando os comentários:

"Essa aí é militar só por causa disso" "Ó meu deus, se eu fosse ela eu já teria agarrado os dois" "Será que ela tem um caso com um deles?" entre outros.

Andaram até á Raftel, uma padaria/lanchonete muito famosa na Central, aonde Roy sempre ia para comprar biscoitos (ele amava biscoitos), chegando lá pegaram o menu e se sentaram. Riza não se sentou, ficou em pé ao lado de Jasper.

- Ei Riza, ocê num vai encostar a bunda na cadeira não?

- Ãnh? Ah, não Jasper. Meu trabalho é protegê-los.

- Ahh, tamo bem aqui! Eu e o primo Roy num somo mariquinha pra ter medo de tudo e num consigui ganhar uma briga. Porque ocê num vai pegar algo pra encher o bucho? Pode ir.

Riza estava com fome. Muita fome. E já que Jasper estava dizendo aquilo, não custava nada ir lá dentro e comprar algo para comer.

- Tudo Bem Jasper, não se preocupe, eu já volto.

Quando Riza já estava longe, Jasper disse:

- Roy, ocê já cato ela?

- O que? Não.

- Nussa, uma mulher nesse mundo que resistiu hem... Mas ela é de oro primo. Ocê nunca nem paro pra pensar em como seria dar uns amasso nela?

A resposta seria Sim. Mas Roy não queria ir contando tudo assim de cara pra Jasper, vai que depois ele deixa escapar... Eles seriam homens mortos.

- Não. Ela é minha colega de trabalho.

- Uia, ocês levam essa coisa de trabalho bem a sério aqui na Central hem? Lembra quando nóis era projeto de hómi e ficava tentando ver as minina tomando banho no rio?

- Lembro. Bons tempos.

Os dois começaram a lembrar fatos de quando eram pequenos. Coisas sem importância como o jeito que eles saiam nas fotos, Roy sempre sério, Jasper sempre espontâneo, etc.

Enquanto conversavam, Riza estava tentando escolher o que comprar, eram muitas opções: Bolinhos, Biscoitos, Pães recheados, Bolachinhas, etc. Então um homem parou ao lado dela e disse:

- Porque você não escolhe um pão recheado? Eles matam a fome.

Riza olhou com aquela expressão "Desculpa aí, mas... Te conheço?", o homem percebendo que ela não se lembrava dele disse:

- Riz! Não se lembra de mim? Miguel! Aquele que estudou com você até o segundo colegial, aquele que se jogou no rio para pegar sua mochila...

A conversa de Riza com Miguel chamou a atenção de Roy e Jasper.

- Quem é aquele?

- Não sei, mas aposto que ela vai dar um gelo nele logo logo, ele ta muito empolgado.

De repente Riza também ficou empolgada.

- Miguel? É você mesmo?

- Sim!

- MIGUEL!

Riza e Miguel se abraçaram, se conheciam desde pequenos e faziam anos que não se encontravam, Riza nem sabia que ele ainda estava na Central. Já o queixo de Roy caiu. Quem era aquele cara? Porque Riza o abraçou? Desde quando ela se deixava abraçar daquele jeito??

- Vai dar um gelo né primo... To vendo o gelo dela.

Roy olhou feio para Jasper, este deu um sorriso. Ambos continuaram a observar.

- Nossa, você não morava no Leste? A última carta que você me mandou dizia isso.

- Ah, muitas coisas mudaram nesses últimos anos que eu não te mandei cartas Miguel. Agora eu trabalho aqui na Central.

- Uau, ainda está no exército?

- Sim... Sou Primeira Tenente agora.

- Poxa Riza! Assim você me humilha, eu sou apenas um simples advogado!

- Advogado? Mas você não estava fazendo Economia?

- Tava, mas... O mundo das leis me atraiu mais do que o do dinheiro entende.

- Sim...

- Mas afinal, o que está fazendo aqui na Raftel? Os militares não têm almoço?

- Hoje estou de guarda-costas.

- Ah É? De quem?

- Primo do meu chefe.

Ela olhou para a mesa onde um Mustang altamente nervoso estava transformando os guardanapos em farelos enquanto Jasper olhava distraidamente para o céu.

- Nossa, seu chefe ainda é o Mustang?

- Sim. Ele foi transferido e nos trouxe junto.

- Esse cara é uma lenda por aqui. Minha irmã é apaixonada por ele.

- A Anita? Ela não tem um noivo?

- Tem, mas... Acho que praticamente todas as garotas da Central têm uma queda por esse cara. Ele nem é tanto assim. Opa. Desculpa. Aposto que você também tem.

- Eu? Claro que não.

- Não? Duvido! Você trabalha com ele!

- Por isso mesmo. Elas têm uma queda por ele porque não o conhecem. Eu não vejo nada de especial nele. (Mentira!).

Roy percebeu que estavam falando dele, agora os guardanapos estavam passando de farelos para pedaços microscópicos. Jasper estava comendo.

- Primo, não vai comer os seus biscoitos?

- O que? Ah sim, quando mais rápido formos embora melhor!  
- Por quê?

- Nada... É que... É que... È que eu quero ir embora. Só isso.

A partir do momento que Roy viu Riza e Miguel se abraçando, quase teve um ataque de nervos, ele não sabia explicar o porquê, mas estava sentindo a mesma coisa estranha que sentiu na noite em que eles tinham ido ao Danger.

- Mas então, vai levar o que?

- Acho que vou ficar com o pão mesmo.

- São os melhores!

Riza pediu um pão recheado, realmente era uma delícia. Miguel ficou a observando.

- O que foi?

- Nada. Só estava... Com saudades de você.

Um clima pesado tomou conta do lugar de repente, Riza se virou, Roy estava atrás dela, então ele disse:

- Primeira Tenente. Vamos.

- Ah claro Coronel.

- E quem é...

- Meu nome é Miguel. Prazer.

Miguel estendeu a mão, Roy hesitou por um instante, então deu a mão para Miguel desejando que alguma doença altamente contagiosa passasse para ele. Após o aperto de mãos Miguel se virou para Riza e disse:

- Eu pago o seu pão.

- Não Miguel! Eu mesma posso fazer isso...

- Por favor, leve em consideração que é um presente de saudações.

Riza deu um sorriso e disse:

- Você não muda mesmo né?

- Jamais Riz. – Ele piscou e deu o dinheiro para a mulher do caixa. (Roy quase o incinerou). – A propósito, onde você está morando? Na mesma casa de antes?

- Não. Agora eu moro em um apto. perto do QG.

- Ah sim. Pode me passar seu telefone? – Miguel pegou um papel e uma caneta e deu para Riza, ela anotou o endereço e o número do telefone.

- Até mais Riz.

- Até Miguel!

Os dois se abraçaram novamente. Enquanto isso Roy estava do lado com a maior cara feia, já Jasper estava simplesmente olhando para o nada.

Os três saíram da Raftel, Roy e Jasper na frente, Riza atrás como guarda-costas. Então Roy cutucou Jasper e sussurou:

- Não vai perguntar pra ela quem que era aquele cara?

- Por causa de que?

- Porque eu preciso saber.

- Então porque ocê num pergunta?

- Por que... Porque você ia ter uma resposta melhor.

- Certo Primo... – Ele se virou para Riza e começou - Riza...

- O que foi Jasper?

- Quem era aquele cara todo proseado pra cima du cê lá na padaria?

- Ah, o Miguel? Um antigo amigo de escola, estudamos juntos praticamente todas as séries, mas no terceiro colegial eu mudei de escola.

- Entendo.

- Mas ele parecia gostar muito de você Primeira Tenente... – Roy parou e se virou para Riza, ela mudou de humor rapidamente e disse em um tom seco:

- Ele gosta Coronel. Afinal ele era o meu melhor amigo, antes de virar sua subordinada.

- Por acaso virar minha subordinada afetou a amizade de vocês?

- De certa forma sim, é que com um chefe como o senhor, todo trabalho sobra para mim e eu virei uma pessoa muito ocupada com isso.

Roy preferiu ficar quieto. Jasper tentou descontrair o clima pesado, mas não conseguiu. Caminharam em silêncio até o carro de Roy, onde este entrou e foi para o QG.

Depois que Roy foi embora a harmonia voltou e aquele clima pesado desapareceu. Riza e Jasper também pegaram o carro dela e foram embora, afinal, Jasper queria conhecer o hotel que Roy havia reservado.

O Borders era um hotel chique e imponente bem perto do ponto "festeiro" da Central. Jasper quando viu a grandeza daquele lugar simplesmente ficou de boca aberta.

- Tem certeza que o primo Roy me encaminho pra essa tar chiqueza?

- Bom, é o que parece, mas você se acostuma logo.

- Ocê vai ficar comigo?

- Como assim?

- Eu num sei mexer nessas coisas cheia das tecnologia e além disso, eu fico acanhado com essas chiqueza toda... (_E é muito bom ter uma mulher cheia dos predicado assim me seguindo pra todo cantin_).

- Bom, eu só posso ficar até a hora de acabar o meu expediente.

- Porque?

- Porque quando o expediente acaba, a Primeira Tenente se transforma apenas em Riza Hawkeye.

**N/A: Eu sei que demorei pra postar. Mas eu tinha que acabar a Admirador Secreto. De qualquer forma, agora eu vou continuar a Cousin. Estou com uns projetos pendentes na cabeça, esperem por novidades ;P**

**Deixem Reviews! Obrigada!**


	4. Encontros e Desencontros

N/A: Hiromu Arakawa é uma gênia, ela inventou FMA, ela inventou Roy e Riza, agora só falta ela inventar uma forma de eles ficarem juntos

**N/A: Hiromu Arakawa é uma gênia, ela inventou FMA, ela inventou Roy e Riza, agora só falta ela inventar uma forma de eles ficarem juntos. Enquanto isso não acontece, nós vamos dando vários exemplos para ela tomar como inspiração. ;P**

**Roy surtando com o encontro de Riza e Miguel, Jasper gostando cada vez mais da Central, e assim vamos começando mais um capítulo de Cousin ;p**

**Encontros e Desencontros**

Roy chegou bufando no Quartel, como ela conseguia levá-lo á aquele ponto? Parecia tão simples para ela provocá-lo. Ele queria muito ter ficado lá com Riza e Jasper, mas a vida já tinha ensinado á ele o momento certo de sair de cena. Mas ele sabia muito bem quem ainda não havia aprendido isso...

- Mustaaang! Bom dia!  
- Oi Hughes... Não devia estar trabalhando?

- Hehe, eu já acabei a maioria dos relatórios de hoje e achei que você também tivesse acabado.

- Não, as coisas estão meio caóticas aqui hoje sem a Primeira Tenente.

- Ela está de folga? Em plena época de trabalho pesado?

- Não, ela está em uma missão.

- Escolta?

- Exatamente. E ela vai ficar nessa missão por um tempinho razoável.

- Nossa! Não quero nem ver a zona que isso aqui vai virar...

- Ta me chamando de incapacitado Hughes?

- Inútil também serve.

- Ridículo.

- Inútil.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo, Breda e Fallman pararam para observar então Roy piscou.

- Háaaaaa, ganheei de novo Mustang! Você precisa treinar!

- Um dia eu ainda ganho de você nisso.

- Ninguém consegue ficar sem piscar mais tempo que eu. Lembre-se disso Alquimista das Chamas.

- Ok, vou me lembrar Maes Hughes.

- Ah sim, falando em lembranças, você e a Hawkeye vão lá em casa hoje á noite não é?

- Ah!! EU tinha me esquecido!  
- Hãm. Me sinto ofendido.

- Não é isso Hughes... È que aconteceram aquelas coisas no Danger e... Nós estamos meio brigados.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ah, é que... É que... – Roy olhava para o chão, mesmo Hughes sendo amigo de longa data ele tinha meio que um receio de contar os últimos acontecimentos. Mas Hughes era o melhor ouvinte que ele tinha, e precisava de uma análise de fora.

Após ouvir tudo, Hughes apenas limitou-se a olhar para Roy e dizer:

- Bom, dá para perceber que vocês não estão se dando muito bem. Mas ela deve estar achando que você tem outro par.

- Como assim?

- Bom, depois da mancada que você deu perguntando se ela ia mesmo com você, dando a entender que ela era um peso, provavelmente ela já ficou magoada, depois no Danger você foi dar uma de cara ciumento e se deu mal também. Acho que você devia falar com ela.

- É a melhor coisa que eu faço.

- Dessa vez eu concordo plenamente

Após o encontro com Riza na Raftel, um certo brilho esplandecia nos olhos de Miguel, um brilho que ele já não tinha há tempos. Tinha achado mais uma razão pra continuar aturando o seu chefe mau humorado e os companheiros invejosos. Enquanto continuasse naquele emprego ele continuaria vivendo na Central e sempre poderia se encontrar com Riza.

O chefe de Miguel se chamava Peter Tissue, ele era um daqueles caras gordos que fica atrás da mesinha dando telefonemas e xingando os funcionários, apesar de tudo era um homem inteligente e um dos principais sócios da associação de Advogados Amestrianos. Ele pegava muito no pé de Miguel, mas até que tinha uma certa simpatia com ele se comparado aos outros funcionários.

Miguel nem havia entrado no escritório e Frida, a secretária de Tissue já estava falando em seu ouvido:

- O Deus (entre os funcionários o nome de Tissue era Deus) quer vê-lo imediatamente, está extremamente irritado. Você está atrasado!

- Foram cinco minutos! O mundo não vai receber a apocalipse porque eu atrasei cinco minutos. O máximo que pode acontecer é o Tissue dar mais um peido fedido!

- Pare de zombar dele, se alguém ouvir e contar pro Deus...

- Para de chamá-lo de Deus, o certo seria chamá-lo de porco velho, mas eu acho que isso é um insulto. Para os porcos é claro.

- Miguel!

- Ok, já parei. Ele ta me chamando?

- Sim!  
- Certo, certo... Estou indo pelo bem da humanidade!

Enquanto isso, no Borders, Riza ensinava á Jasper como adequar a água da banheira:

- Você tem que abrir a torneira com a cor vermelha que é a água quente, depois a torneira com a cor azul, que é a água fria. Não entra na banheira antes de ver se á água ta boa.

- Certo, e esses frasquinho cheio das frescura?

- Um deles é xampu condicionador, o outro é sabonete líquido.

- Mas ocês são cheio de frescura né, lá em casa á água do banheiro só é quente de noite e nóis num tem esses frasquinho coloridinho não, é mais na base sabão mesmo.

- Entendo...

- Devo imaginar como o primo Roy fez pra se adaptar, ta certo que ele veio pra cá antes, ser aprendiz de alquimia, mas antes disso ele era mais caipira e xucro que eu.

Riza se lembrou da primeira vez que se viram, Roy não era muito mais velho, era muito tímido, praticamente não saia de dentro de casa, ficava estudando, e quando saia era em expedições com o pai dela. Nessas expedições Riza ficava na casa dos Thompson, os vizinhos mais próximos e pais de Miguel.

Os Thompson sempre foram a família que Riza admirava. Eles eram felizes, unidos e raramente brigavam. A mãe de Miguel, Alicia Thompson conviveu com a mãe de Riza desde pequena e sabia muitas histórias sobre ela. A maioria das histórias que Riza sabia sobre a mãe tinham sido contadas por ela. O pai de Riza nunca foi de conversar muito sobre isso.

- Riza?

- Ah, desculpe Jasper.

- Bom, to muito agradecido por você ter me ajudado aqui.

- Não é nada. Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho.

- É nada. Que eu saiba guarda costas só protege, você ta me ajudando.

Eles estavam parados um de frente para o outro, ele ficou encarando Riza por uns instantes e disse:

- Brigado.

- Ah Jasper, não tem de que.

- Que horas acaba o tar do ispidiente?

- Meu expediente? Oficialmente ás 20.

- Hum, ainda são 17... Mas se você quiser picá a mula...

- Picar a mula?

- Ir embora.

- Ah sim... Não tem problema?

- Claro que não, já te enchi os miolo por hoje.

- Que é isso Jasper.

- Ah, eu sei que ocê tem sua vida, pode ir.

- Obrigada. Qualquer coisa pode me ligar.

- Vou me lembrar disso.

Na despedida Jasper deu um beijo no rosto de Riza, ela ficou meio impressionada, então ele disse:

- Lá no campo é assim que nóis se despedi, descurpa se ocê num gosto.

- Tudo bem. Até amanhã.

- Até.

Riza foi embora e antes de chegar em casa passou no mercado. Fazia um tempo que ela não fazia compras e Jasper havia sido muito gentil á liberando antes do fim do expediente.

Roy havia decidido falar com Riza. O jantar de Hughes seria e ele precisava fazer as pazes com ela. Foi na floricultura, passou seu melhor perfume e colocou sua jaqueta mais bonita. Riza provavelmente estava no Borders com Jasper e ele iria lá fazer uma surpresa. Chegou ao hotel com o coração aos pulos, no elevador estava praticamente tendo um ataque cardíaco, bateu na porta quase morrendo. Jasper atendeu.

- Primo! O que anda fazendo aqui?

- A Riza está?

- Er, ela saiu faz uns par de minuto, liberei ela antes.

- Ah sim... O QUE?

- Uai primo, dava pra ver que ela tava cansada, e eu num precisava de mais nada. Eu to aqui no hotel, já já vo durmi... Não tinha causa pra ela arredar aqui até o fim do... Como que ocês chama? Ispidienti?

- Expediente.

- É, esse bagaço aí.

- Sabe pra onde ela foi?

- Acho que pra casa dela né.

- Isso! A casa dela! Obrigado!

- Primo, ocê ta regulando bem das idéia?

- Não sei... Boa noite Jasper.

Roy saiu correndo do hotel deixando um Jasper confuso, não que ele estivesse apressado, mas não tinha passado pela cabeça dele a possibilidade de Riza ter sido dispensada mais cedo, agora seria mais fácil de conversar, agora eles iriam ter mais privacidade.

Ele olhou para o céu, as nuvens estavam carregadas. Ia chover. Mais uma razão para chegar logo na casa da tenente.

Riza estava chegando em casa, as compras tinham demorado mais que o esperado, a fila do caixa estava enorme e a máquina de registrar estava quebrada, então tudo estava sendo anotado num caderninho, o que complicava ainda mais a situação.

Ela estacionou o carro e foi pegando os pacotes, estavam bem pesados. Levou os dois primeiros para cima e voltou para pegar o restante, nesse meio tempo começou a chover.

A chuva ainda não estava muito forte, mas foi o suficiente para molhar o pacote (de papel) e as compras se espalharem pela calçada. Riza se abaixou na calçada para pegar as coisas, estava nervosa.

- Mas que mer...

- Uma dama não devia falar esse tipo de coisa... Opa! Esqueci que você não é uma dama comum.

- Miguel! Como você...

- Bom, você me deu o seu endereço. Espera, deixa que eu te ajudo com isso.

Ele abriu um guarda chuva em cima de Riza e tirou o chapéu.

- Coloca as coisas aí dentro, chapéus também servem pra isso...

- Mas isso vai...

- Pode colocar, não tem problema nenhum.

Riza colocou as coisas no chapéu e se levantou, Miguel colocou o guarda chuva bem em cima dos dois, de forma que ambos se aproximassem para não se molharem. Ele estava molhado, pois tinha deixado o guarda chuva em cima de Riza na hora que ela foi pegar as compras.

Roy estava próximo da casa de Riza, viu ao longe um casal embaixo de um guarda chuva, pensou em Riza. Seria tão bom que fossem os dois daquele jeito...

E pela primeira vez em anos a consciência de Roy despertou e disse para ele não ir até lá, mas quem disse que só porque ela tinha despertado depois de ser esquecida numa dessas esquinas mal iluminadas ela ia ser ouvida?

Roy foi se aproximando e foi definindo as figuras, não podia ser! Era Riza e o doutorzinho advogado! Roy se controlou muito para não incinerar Miguel, afinal podia machucar Riza. Ele decidiu dar a volta no quarteirão, desligar os faróis e ficar observando o que acontecia.

Riza e Miguel não notaram o carro que passou ali na frente e que agora estava estacionado não muito longe.

- Bom, eu tenho que... Levar as compras lá pra cima.

- Ah sim, não podemos ficar aqui a noite toda.

- Miguel! Você ta todo molhado! Vem, vamos lá, suas roupas ficam secando e eu faço um chá.

- Seria ótimo!

Os dois subiram juntos para o apartamento de Riza. Enquanto isso Roy quase morria dentro do carro:

- Como ela pode fazer isso comigo? Ela nunca deu bola pra ninguém, ai chega esse advogadozinho de merda e ela até leva ele pra dentro de casa! (Ele interpretou o fato dos dois subirem juntos de uma forma maliciosa).

Roy acelerou o carro e foi para a casa, ele tinha demorado demais, agora ela devia estar transando com aquele cara e ele ali sozinho! Mas as coisas não iam ficar daquele jeito, não não! Ele era Roy Mustang! O conquistador da Central! Não ia se abater ou ficar revoltado por causa dela, jamais! (embora ele já estivesse muito revoltado).

Chegou em casa e pegou a agenda.

- Boa Noite Madame Paula, a Giovanna está?

Enquanto isso na casa de Riza as coisas corriam normalmente. Ela estava terminando de arrumar as coisas no armário. Miguel tinha acendido a lareira e deixado o palitó e a camisa ali do lado, ouviu umas panelas caindo.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Não Miguel! Obrigada...

- Nada.

Hayate tinha acordado com o barulho das panelas e agora latia para Miguel.

- Hey, aposto que não é tão corajoso assim.

Miguel e Hayate começaram a brincar, já pareciam grandes amigos na hora em que Riza veio com o chá.

- Espero que esteja bom, fazia tanto tempo que eu não fazia chá!

- Ah, pior que o meu eu tenho certeza que não está!

Os dois ficaram um tempo tomando chá silenciosamente. Riza ficou observando a barriga de Miguel, ela estava muito mais definida do que na época do colégio. Resolveu dizer algo para quebrar o silêncio:

- E a sua irmã? Por onde ela anda?

- A Anita ta morando aqui na Central com o noivo.

- E os seus pais?

- Bom, meu pai ficou doente e o médico aconselhou que ele se mudasse pra um lugar mais calmo. A casa foi vendida e ele comprou uma no campo perto de LadyTown. Agora ele e mamãe moram lá. Eu sempre vou visitá-los quando posso.

- Ah sim, então você e a Anita estão aqui por conta própria.

- Sim... Nesse final de semana eu vou lá jantar com eles, quer ir?

- Jantar? Ah! O Jantar do Hughes!

- De quem?

- Um cara do quartel, ele me chamou pra ir num jantar na casa dele hoje.

- Opa, se eu soubesse que você tinha um encontro eu...

- Não! O Hughes é casado. Ele costuma fazer festinhas na casa dele.

- Ah sim, suponho que tenha que ir acompanhada.

- Sim...

- E já tem par?

- Er... Bem... Eu vou com o Coronel.

- Ah, que pena.

Nesses últimos três segundos Riza relembrou que estava brigada com Roy e que provavelmente por conta disso eles não iam juntos. Ainda dava tempo de voltar atrás e conseguir um par.

- Na verdade, cancelamos de ir juntos. Seria ótimo ir com você.

- Uau... Então vamos! Que horas?

- Ás oito, mas vamos ás oito e meia, ainda preciso me arrumar e suas roupas ainda não secaram.

- Certo, agora são 19. Acho que dá tempo.

- Dá sim. Já volto, vou tomar um banho e me arrumar.

- Ok, eu espero aqui com o...

- Black Hayate.

- Sim, com o Black Hayate.

Eram 20h18min quando Miguel e Riza chegaram na casa de Hughes. As luzes estavam todas acesas e uma música tocava alegremente ao fundo.

- Bom, vamos lá.

- Claro.

Miguel deu o braço para Riza, ela hesitou um pouco, mas que mal tinha? Eles eram amigos... Um animado Hughes atendeu á porta:

- BOA NOi-t-e (ele chocou vendo Riza com outro cara).

- Boa noite Hughes. Desculpe o atraso. Ah sim, esse é o Miguel.

- Prazer. – Miguel sorria enquanto apertava a mão de Hughes, este parecia meio em choque.

Ao entrarem no hall amplamente iluminado e deixarem seus casacos no cabideiro, Hughes os encaminhou para uma sala bem aconchegante, com sofás verde-musgo e cortinas, também havia um rádio de onde saia um jazz animado.

Riza imediatamente reconheceu as pessoas ali presentes, Gracia, o General Rabadash e sua esposa Carla, a Generala Jasis e seu marido Philip e ninguém menos que Roy Mustang, acompanhado.

Roy chocou ao ver Riza e Miguel ali, não bastava ele ir até a casa dela? Ela tinha que levá-lo ali? Então, como qualquer ciumento em último caso, Roy pensou em fazer ciúmes. E foi exatamente o que começou a fazer.

Uma conversa animada girava em torno dos ali presentes, até que chegou o assunto casamento.

- E então Mustang, já pretende se casar?

- Não, por enquanto eu sou apenas um homem...Atarefado. – Ele piscou para Giovanna.

Riza obviamente também chocou quando viu Roy com Giovanna, ela era muito bonita, era ruiva, alta e muito... Atirada.

O clima estava muito desconfortável, Riza não parava de olhar para a mão de Roy na perna de Giovanna, então chegou o ponto em que ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e os dois foram para fora.

Riza sabia muito bem o que eles estavam fazendo lá fora, e seu estômago dava reviravoltas quando ela pensava nisso. Ele era safado, cafajeste, charmoso, forte, habilidoso, "cheio da conversa" e ainda por cima... Lindo!

Miguel percebeu que Riza não estava passando bem e disse:

- Quer ir embora?

- Não, você ta se divertindo...

- Mas você não, eu percebi que você ta assim desde o começo, vamos embora, o que adianta ficarmos se você não aproveita?

Riza se deu por vencida, o que ia adiantar ficar ali se torturando e pensando no homem que ela amava se pegando com outra enquanto ele realmente estava fazendo isso?

- Ok Miguel, vamos.

Eles se despediram e foram embora, na saída toparam com Roy e Giovanna voltando do carro. Ela retocando a maquiagem, ele tirando o batom com um lenço. E Riza pôde perceber que ele tinha acabado de fechar o zíper das calças.

- Boa noite. – Disse Miguel para eles.

- Ah, Boa noite. – Disse Roy secamente. – Já vão indo?

- Sim, ela não está muito bem. – Miguel se apoiou em Riza.

- Hum, que pena. Já eu estou muito bem. – Disse Giovanna tascando um beijo máster em Roy. Riza quase vomitou.

- Miguel, vamos embora logo!  
E eles foram enquanto Roy e Giovanna se amassavam.

Não é preciso dizer que Roy levou Giovanna para casa e os dois passaram a noite toda no rala e rola. Mas o problema é que Roy só conseguia pensar em Riza, em como ela estava bonita com aquele vestido preto e o cabelo solto, além de estar preocupado com a saúde dela. Será que ela estava mesmo passando mal?

Já Riza e Miguel tiveram um rumo diferente, ele á levou para a casa e deixou o telefone, caso ela precisasse de ajuda. Então ele foi para o apto dele, enquanto ela ficou horas deitada chorando. Era cada vez mais freqüente isso acontecer.

- Porque ele sempre faz isso Hayate? Quando ele fica se gabando das mulheres no escritório eu não ligo, ele faz isso pra massagear o ego. Mas porque ele tem que beijar elas na minha frente? Porque? Isso é demais... Ainda bem que o Miguel tava lá, senão eu teria feito papel de tonta.

Após um tempo dizendo coisas desse tipo, Riza finalmente caiu no sono. Ela odiava ter que admitir, mas ela amava Roy e não suportava vê-lo com outras. Com ele a história já não era muito diferente, nesses últimos dias ele já havia percebido uma coisa, ele se importava com Riza, mas ainda não sabia explicar o que sentia quando a via tão á vontade com outros homens.

- Preciso conversar com o Hughes.

**N/A: Chegamos ao fim deste capítulo, espero que tenham gostado! Ultimamente as coisas andam meio paradas por aqui, eu comecei a ler Nárnia e meio que viciei, hoje eu vi o segundo filme e fiquei inspirada para acabar o capítulo. Deixem Reviews! Elas costumam incentivar bastante!**


	5. Mudanças

N/A: Bom, voltei

_**N/A:**__ Bom, voltei! Depois de um tempo morgando, hoje eu tava ouvindo Hannah Montana e decidi que tava mais do que na hora de voltar a escrever... Antes de tudo vou respondendo algumas perguntas:_

_**-**__ Não, o Miguel __**não**__ é gay, se fosse seria um grande desperdício para a humanidade._

_**-**__ Miguel x Roy, quem preferir? Bom, isso eu também não sei, será que os dois valem? (cara de safada)_

_**- **__Onde encontrar um turista gostoso como o que a Riza encontrou: Geralmente no show do McFly tem mto fã gostoso, se por acaso eles vierem fazer show no Brasil, __**invista!**__ Também temos as boates de Florianópolis, nuss, lá a coisa é no estilo "Pega fogoooo cabaarée" __**(invista!)**__ Tbm temos o inseparável Rio de Janeiro, __**invista!**__ Boates badaladas em Sampa são uma boa pedida também __**(Invista!)**__. __Maaaas__, se você é do interior como eu e também não tem dinheiro pra ir num desses lugares, desculpe amiga, mas eu também to tentando achar uma solução pra isso... (quando pensar em algo eu coloco aqui!)._

_E agora vamos à fic! _

_Bom, no último capítulo tivemos Roy fazendo ciúmes pra Riza, ela caiu na dele, mas como ele é um "bananão" (Segundo nossa leitora Kyra Spring) não percebeu. Riza começando a ter sessões de psicanálise com Black Hayate (Primeiro passo pra decadência, se você já está assim, procure ajuda, geralmente um ombro amigo com bons ouvidos resolve tudo). Miguel pronto para... AH, vamos começar logo a fic... Avisando que tem umas partes meio lemon. ;P_

**Mudanças**

Estava uma linda manhã de quarta-feira, não tão linda para algumas pessoas, mas mesmo assim ela trazia bons fluídos, como se algo bom fosse acontecer.

Naquele dia Riza não iria fazer a escolta de Jasper, ele ia ficar no hotel em reunião com os negociantes de produtos, como era o fornecedor obviamente ia ficar o dia inteiro por lá.

Quando Riza chegou ao escritório se deparou com o que podemos chamar de verdadeiro caos: Fallman e Breda jogavam pingue pongue em cima da mesa com algo como raquete que a lembrava o antigo peso de porta (que por acaso não estava ali). Havoc tentava ensinar alguns cadetes á dançar psy e Fuery estava rodeado de mais cadetes, todos observando a última edição da Playboy...

E lá no fundo da sala, naquela mesa no centro, altamente lindo, maravilhoso, cheio de olheiras e de ressaca, Roy Mustang.

Quando todos viram Riza parecia que o mundo tinha congelado por uns dois, três segundos. Ninguém falava, ria, nem respirava direito, principalmente os cadetes, que já tinham sido avisados do comportamento de nossa querida Tenente.

Riza por sua vez estava em choque, em apenas 3 dias eles tinham transformado o escritório em um... (Ela ficou em dúvida entre campo de batalha ou barzinho de quinta).

Quando ela olhou para Roy novamente, ele não parecia mais abatido, muito menos com sono, pelo contrário, os olhos dele estavam brilhando.

Roy por sua vez estava muito feliz, ele mesmo achou estranho aquele comportamento. Não era uma coisa normal ele mudar de humor tão rápido, mas a visão de Riza tinha o deixado extremamente disposto.

Meia hora depois a sala não parecia a mesma. Os cadetes haviam sumido, a playboy estava muito bem guardada, as raquetes improvisadas tinham sido transformadas no antigo peso de porta e a decência (antes abandonada numa rua escura) tinha voltado ao ambiente.

Riza estava em sua mesa, antes transformada em mesa de pingue pongue, que por sinal agora já estava coberta de papéis.

Havoc tinha saído com Fuery para instruir os cadetes no treinamento de batalha.

Fallman e Breda iam e voltavam com papéis.

E Roy, bom, ele estava ali, sentado no mesmo lugar que meia hora atrás.

Estava meio abobado com a autoridade que Riza tinha sobre os outros, em meia hora aquele "bar de quinta" tinha sido transformado num... Escritório.

Três décimos de segundo depois, Hughes entrou na sala:

- E AE NEGADAÁ?

_OBS: Ele carregava uma garrafa de 51 e tinha uma gravata amarrada na cabeça._

Hughes olhou em volta, ficou observando a sala por uns segundos, então topou o olhar com o olhar de Riza, ops, agora ele sabia por que não havia mais barzinho de quinta no quartel. Ela estava de volta, e esse era um motivo muito considerável.

- Hehe, Oi Riza... Oi gente... – Ele tinha um sorriso amarelo, e imediatamente foi até a mesa de Roy.

- Porque você não me avisou que ela vinha hoje?

- Eu esqueci.

- Ah Mustang, como você é burro! E agora?

- Sugiro que você tire a gravata da cabeça.

- Pare de ser sarcástico, o que eu faço com essa garrafa de _51_? Se a Gracia me vê chegar em casa com isso, ela me mata!

- Dê para o Havoc ou para o Breda.

- Ah, mas eu paguei isso...

- Prefere perder um pouco de dinheiro ou ser morto pela esposa?

- Tá Mustang, e você ta muito engraçadinho hoje, não to gostando do seu tom! O que aconteceu pra ficar tão animadinho?

- Nada.

- Seeeeeei.. Mustang, eu te conheço desde os tempos da academia, somos amigos, pode me contar.

- Acho que na hora do almoço vai ter peixe...

- Hum, eu gosto de peixe, a gente se vê lá.

Hughes tirou a gravata da cabeça, deixou a garrafa de 51 para ser disputada por Breda e Havoc e saiu rapidamente da sala.

Na hora do almoço Roy e Hughes saíram do quartel, eles foram até ao mercado de peixes, lá ninguém podia ouvir suas conversas... Tirando o fato que fedia pacas era o melhor lugar para conversar.

- Tá Mustang, agora fala...

- Promete não rir?

- Dependendo do que for, se você disser que é pai eu vou rir sim...

- Ixee, cala-te boca! É sobre...

- Sobre?

- Sentimentos.

- Aff, você é gay e não me contou? Já vou avisando que sou homem casado e com filha.

- POSSO CONTINUAR POR FAVOR?

- Ta, foi mal, é que isso de sentimento não pega muito bem.

- Eu sei, é embaraçoso, mas eu não sou gay se é o que você ta pensando...

- Ótimo, continua...

- É que... A Riza... Eu... Eu sinto algo estranho por ela...

- Seria tesão?

- Não!! Bom, isso de vez em quando mais... Eu sinto quando ela ta com outros caras... Principalmente aquele Miguel...

- Miguel?

- Um amigo de infância dela que eu acho que ta afim dela e vice versa. Duvido que ela e ele até já passaram a noite juntos.

- Acha? A Hawkeye?

- É.

- Bom, mais cedo ou tarde ia acontecer, isso meu caro, se chama ciúmes.

- Ciúmes?

- É. Nunca ouviu falar não?

- Claro que já mais... Eu não gosto dela!

- Se você tem ciúmes é porque gosta.

- Conseguiu me deixar mais confuso ainda.

- Faça um teste! Eu investigo o cara pra você...

- Investiga? Ah Hughes! – Roy ia dar um abraço em Hughes mas este recuou e disse:

- Tem certeza que você não é gay?

- TENHO!

- Ok, então vá cuidando dos testes que eu investigo o cara...

- Certo.

- Tenho que ir, meu horário de almoço acaba antes do seu. Até.

- Até.

Então Hughes e Roy foram em direções opostas, Roy decidiu fazer hora na feira, se atrasasse alguns minutos não teria problema nenhum...

- Mas que tipo de testes? Eu devia ter perguntado isso pro Hughes...

Enquanto isso Miguel reunia fotos de quando era criança, muitas delas continham Riza, afinal os dois foram melhores amigos durante toda a infância e adolescência. Ele sabia que ela estava trabalhando naquele horário, portanto aparecia na casa dela á noite com as fotos, ele imaginou que ela ia ficar feliz se as visse.

Depois de meia hora Roy decidiu ir para o quartel, chegando em sua sala tudo estava perfeitamente organizado, do jeitinho que sempre fora quando Riza estava lá.

Muitos cadetes ficaram desapontados com a volta da Primeira Tenente, está certo que ela era uma mulher bonita e muitos deles tinham sonhos indevidos e nada puros com ela mas com a presença de Riza era impossível montar o barzinho de quinta e beber de graça, isso era muito mal.

Ela estava sentada preenchendo relatórios atrasados enquanto dois cadetes terminavam de trocar uma lâmpada.

Quando viram Roy acenaram e minutos depois estavam saindo da sala, restando apenas Riza e Roy.

Podia não parecer mas o coração dela estava a mil, eram poucas as vezes que eles ficavam sozinhos na sala e ela devia admitir que era desconfortável, ele podia dizer o mesmo. O silêncio era fantasmagórico, então para quebrar o climão, Roy entrou com a famosa frase batidona pra puxar assunto:

- Nossa, o dia ta lindo né Primeira Tenente?

- Sim, fazia tempo que não tinha sol assim...

- Você prefere dias ensolarados?

- Ah, depende, já você eu não tenho dúvidas. – Ela deixou escapar um sorriso maldoso e voltou a preencher os relatórios.

Roy ficou meio encabulado com o comentário da primeira tenente, será que ela sempre tinha que ressaltar que ele era inútil na chuva e por isso amava dias ensolarados?

- Bom, dias ensolarados são muito bons na hora dos encontros...

Ui, jogada esperta. Agora quem estava perturbada era Riza, isso seria uma investida ou simplesmente um rebate ofensa?

- Concordo plenamente.

Agora quem estava confuso era Roy, como assim concorda plenamente? Desde quando ela tem encontros assim? Era por causa daquele Miguel? Ele resolveu tomar coragem e perguntar...

- Por acaso você anda saindo com o tal do Miguel?

- O que? Bom, acho que você não precisa saber da minha vida pessoal.

- Riza!

Ela estremeceu ao ouvir o próprio nome, ele nunca havia a chamado daquele jeito. Quando percebeu ele já estava na frente da mesa dela.

- Olha, eu não sei porque você ta assim comigo, mas a gente sempre foi amigo não foi? Pelo menos colegas... E ah, eu sou seu chefe, eu preciso saber o que ta acontecendo com você!

- Ah, você quer mesmo saber? Não, nós **não** estamos saindo... Eu e o Miguel sempre fomos amigos e vamos con... O senhor está bem?

Roy estava sem reação observando o rosto de Riza, ele tinha ficado tão feliz com aquelas palavras, Riza e Miguel não estavam saindo! NÃO ESTAVAM!

- Ãnh? Ah sim, bom saber Primeira Tenente.

Riza sabia que era idiotice perguntar se Roy estava saindo com alguém, porque ele quase sempre estava, então resolveu ficar quieta.

Não houve tempo pra mais conversas, Havoc e Breda entraram na sala falando alto e nem perceberam que Roy os olhava feio, eles tinham estragado o resto do interrogatório! Meia hora depois todos os subordinados estavam na sala, estavam conversando sobre a volta de Riza, então Havoc disse:

- E a propósito, o tal do Jasper deve estar meio entediado com a super reunião de hoje, que tal você levá-lo á algum clube noturno amanhã? Eu e os rapazes fizemos reservas em um...

- Qual?

- Se chama Full Bomb, é mais novo que os outros, mas ouvi dizer que é muito bom.

- Hum, é difícil fazer reserva lá? Porque se for...

- Não, mas eu tomei a liberdade e fiz algumas reservas á mais...

- Ah, obrigada Havoc!

- Hehe, eu sou uma pessoa eficiente.

Silêncio

O resto do dia passou rápido, tinha muito trabalho para se fazer, além disso, Roy e Riza não se falaram novamente mas dava pra perceber que o climão tinha diminuído.

No fim do expediente ainda tinha sobrado muito trabalho afinal quem quer trabalhar quando a sua sala é o barzinho de quinta do quartel? Resultado: Pilhas e pilhas de relatórios, fichas criminais, laudos de investigação, queixas, entre outros. (Que ficariam ainda maiores se Riza não tivesse aparecido).

Obviamente todos inventaram desculpas e saíram no horário, inclusive Roy que não queria saber de fazer hora extra numa quarta-feira, mas na saída do quartel ele topou com ninguém menos que Hughes...

- Saindo na hora Mustang? Que milagre...

- Na verdade eu estou fugindo da hora extra.

- Ah, você e todos os seus subordinados...

- Bom, fazer o que né, amanhã a gente termina.

- Espera, todos menos **uma**. Vocês vão deixá-la fazer hora extra?

- Ah, ela que quis...

- Mustang, você é idiota?

- Porque?!

- Aff, ela ta lá dentro, **sozinha, **rodeada dos papéis, esperando que alguma alma bondosa vá lá ajudá-la... Sacou?

- Huuuuuum, saquei... Então eu...

- É por uma boa causa, lembra que ela ta **sozinha, **rodeada dos papéis, espe...

- Ok Hughes, eu já entendi como ela está. Eu vou então... Vou falar que lembrei que tinha cancelado o encontro de hoje...

- E você cancelou?

- Você acha que eu marco encontro de quarta-feira á noite? Só se for com o meu travesseiro...

- Há há há, muito engraçado, não teve graça Mustang, mas vá logo.

- Certo.

Roy deu um tchau básico pra todos e saiu correndo pra dentro do quartel.

Riza estava na sala sozinha começando a organizar os papéis que ia preencher, pretendia ficar ali até ás dez horas, depois ela teria que ir pra casa senão Hayate ia morrer de fome, mas tirando ele não havia ninguém mais se preocupando com o horário dela.

De repente ela ouviu passos, se levantou e segurou a arma cautelosamente, então uma figura conhecida apareceu, era Roy.

- Hey Riza, lembrei que tinha... tinha... tinha cancelado o encontro de hoje.

- E você esqueceu alguma coisa aqui?

Como assim ela não tinha se tocado que ele ia ficar lá fazendo hora extra com ela? Era tão improvável assim?! Bom, era mas... Ela devia entender que ele estava lá pra fazer hora extra...

- Não. É que... (Eu esqueci você aqui) Eu vim fazer a hora extra com você...

- O que?

- É! Como eu não tenho nada pra fazer eu pensei, porque não ir ajudar a primeira tenente?

- Ta dizendo que eu sou incapacitada?

- Não! To dizendo que eu vim ajudar, não é pouco papel.

Riza teve vontade de abraça-lo mas a lógica a fez se manter no lugar e só dizer um Obrigada acompanhado de um leve sorriso, mas foi o suficiente para Roy perceber que tinha feito uma boa escolha.

- Então, por onde começamos?

- Ah, eu acho que podemos começar pelas queixas, é só ir separando por categoria e geralmente são bem resumidas.

- Ótimo!

Eram quase oito horas e o esquema era o seguinte: Roy pegava as caixas e levava pra Riza, ela lia e resumia pra Roy, depois ele assinava, carimbava, ou qualquer que fosse a exigência do documento.

Ás nove Roy já estava de saco cheio, não haviam brechas pra investir... Até agora.

- Riza (Ela estremeceu ao ouvir o próprio nome), eu tenho que ir ao banheiro, já volto.

E saiu. Já no banheiro ele pensava "Porque eu nunca consigo prosseguir, eu nem queria ir no banheiro, só saiu... Ela parecia aberto um pouco a retaguarda, mas eu estraguei tudo.. Ai, porque banheiro? Que inútil que você é Mustang!

Enquanto isso, Miguel estava á porta do apartamento de Riza, ele bateu uma, duas, três, quatro vezes e mesmo assim só ouvia Hayate latir e ninguém vinha recebe-lo.

- Boa noite, Já ta aí faz muito tempo moço? – Era uma mulher baixinha, gordinha e que aparentava uns 60 anos.

- Ah, boa noite, não muito tempo.

- Hum, eu sou vizinha da moça do exército, se veio procura-la saiba que ela ainda não chegou.

- Não?

- Não, a porta não bateu e geralmente quando ela vai para o quartel ela faz hora extra.

- Hum, a senhora conhece a Riza faz muito tempo?

- Bom, eu já morava aqui antes dela se mudar, no começo conversávamos um pouco, mas agora ela não costuma ficar muito em casa, ás vezes até vem um carinha de óculos cuidar do cachorro.

- Sério? E a senhora tem certeza que ela está no quartel?

- Sim, eu estava limpando o chão aqui fora quando ela saiu fardada e disse ao cachorro pra esperá-la até que voltasse do quartel general, pobre moça, tão bonita e só com um cachorro pra faze-la companhia.

- Pois é. – Miguel deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Ah, desculpe, você é namorado dela?

- Não, sou só um... amigo.

- Sei... – A velha deu um olhar malicioso em Miguel - ...Então, boa sorte amigo da Riza.

- Obrigado, Sra.?

- Sra. Linton e você é?

- Miguel Thompson, prazer, sou advogado aqui na central.

- Ah sim, ela não está encrencada está?

- Não, eu já disse que sou só amigo. Ah, aqui está o meu cartão.

- Obrigada.

- Bom, estou indo, boa noite senhora Linton e muito obrigado!

- Não tem de que querido.

Miguel saiu á passos largos e rapidamente desapareceu da vista da Sra. Linton que não podia deixar de comentar:

- Que moço lindo! Aquela Riza tem uma sorte...

Voltando ao quartel Roy estava voltando do banheiro, quando chegou na sala se deparou com Riza se equilibrando em cima de uma cadeira segurando uma caixa que aparentava ser bem pesada. Como a cadeira tinha rodinhas quando Riza se virou para chamar por Roy a cadeira se moveu e foi questão de fração de segundos para Riza se desequilibrar.

Roy que não era nem bobo (e tinha ótimos reflexos por sinal) chegou antes e segurou Riza em seu colo, já a caixa caiu ao lado deles e por pouco não pegou na cabeça de Roy.

Os dois ficaram ali perplexos por uns segundos, Riza tinha se agarrado a Roy quando ele a segurou, foi puro reflexo e instinto mas teve um bom resultado. Eles estavam ali, entrelaçados, ele tinha a apertado contra o próprio corpo quando a caixa caiu e agora estavam daquele jeito. Roy em pé segurando Riza como um bebê enquanto ela estava agarrada aos ombros dele, rostos lado á lado, respiração ofegante.

Roy estava extremamente excitado e nervoso, ela estava no colo dele!

- Coronel?

- Sim?

- Acho que você já pode me soltar agora.

- Ah sim, desculpe.

Riza também não queria que ele a soltasse mais prezava a sua honra e não ia ficar a noite inteira no colo do chefe sabendo que ele era um homem muito irresistível e mesmo ela querendo algo a mais com ele, não podia se deixar levar, senão ela seria apenas... Mais uma.

Houve um certo desconforto depois disso, mas eles seguiram o trabalho normalmente, mas dessa vez ela sentia o olhar dele sobre ela. Era algo bem desconfortável e bom ao mesmo tempo, mas ela decidiu não comentar nada.

Ás dez horas os dois já tinham finalizado boa parte do serviço, então Roy disse:

- Já são dez, acho que já ta hora da gente ir.

- É sim, Hayate está me esperando.

- Meu travesseiro está me esperando.

Riza sorriu, Roy retribuiu com o sorriso matador.

Os dois foram andando até a saída do quartel, ela ia refazendo o coque enquanto ele ia uns passos atrás, observando.

Estava um pouco frio lá fora, Roy estava com a jaqueta em mãos, Riza só estava com a jaquetinha do uniforme, ou seja, com frio.

- Ei, você quer a mi...

De repente uma mão pousou no ombro de Riza, e não era a mão de Roy, ela se virou instintivamente e...

- Miguel!

- Oi Riz, espero não ter te assustado.

- Não, não, mas... Como você sabia que eu tava aqui?

- Bom, a sua vizinha me disse.

- Minha vizinha? Como ela...

- Eu também não sei, mas ela me passou as informações certas já que você está aqui.

- Chegou faz quanto tempo?

- Uns vinte minutos, eu vi as luzes acesas e perguntei á um cara que tava saindo, ele disse que você tava fazendo hora extra.

- É, ela tava fazendo hora extra mesmo. – Roy apareceu ao lado de Riza e dessa vez quem colocou a mão no ombro dela foi ele.

- Ah, Boa Noite Coronel Mustang.

- Boa noite. – Roy queria ser o mais seco possível, aquele pivete tinha estragado o gran finale!

- Riza, eu sei que já está tarde e você provavelmente quer ir pra casa mas então, você quer sair amanhã á noite?

- Ah, eu tenho compromisso amanhã Miguel.

- Hum, que pena, eu tinha feito reservas no Full Bomb.

- Full Bomb? É exatamente lá que eu vou!

- Sério? Uau, então eu te vejo lá amanhã.

- Claro!

- Quer uma carona?

- Não, não, eu estou com o carro aqui.

- Ah sim, até mais Riz.

Miguel se aproximou de Riza e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, obviamente ela chocou por alguns segundos, o suficiente para Roy ficar hiper super mega nervoso, mas antes que ele se descontrolasse Miguel entrou num carro e foi embora.

- Agora podemos ir?

Riza ficou olhando para o nada.

- Primeira Tenente!

- Ah!! Desculpe Coronel, vamos.

Eles entraram no carro e Riza foi levar Roy até o apartamento dele.

Quando chegaram em frente ao prédio de Roy, ambos saíram do carro, então Roy decidiu se aproveitar da situação.

- Ele é mesmo seu amigo?

- Quem?

- O Miguel. (aquele advogadozinho de merd)

- Ãnh? Eu já disse que é.

- Hum, eu também sou seu amigo não sou?

- Bom, eu acho que é.

- Então Boa noite.

Roy se aproximou de Riza e também lhe deu um beijo demorado no rosto, além disso aproveitou o período de choque dela para abraçá-la.

- Venha mais agasalhada da próxima vez, você está gelada, deve estar com frio.

- Vou seguir o conselho, boa... Noite.

Riza entrou no carro e embora não estivesse mais com frio colocou a jaqueta do uniforme, Roy por sua vez ficou olhando o carro sumir de vista, depois de um longo suspiro subiu as escadas, passou pelo corredor e entrou em seu apartamento.

Miguel já tinha chegado em casa, ficou meio sem graça ao ver que apenas Riza e Roy estavam no quartel naquela hora da noite, será que estavam tendo um caso? Era bem improvável, mas, quem sabe?

- Pára seu idiota, eles estavam fazendo hora extra, **só** hora extra.

Riza chegou em casa exausta, tinha trabalhado muito, e além do cansaço teve aquilo. Porque ele a beijou? Mesmo sendo um beijo no rosto aquilo mexeu ainda mais com ela.

- Alô? Shieska?

- Ah, Oi Riza.

- Desculpa te ligar á essa hora, é que eu... Bom, aconteceram algumas coisas.

- Ai meu deus! Você saiu na Military Post? Eu sempre disse que você ia acabar como modelo um dia e...

- Shieska...

- E quando você dizia que não era verdade...

- Shieska...

- E eu sempre te achei com aquela pinta de...

- SHIESKA!

- AHHHH, caaalma, só estava expressando a minha opinião.

- Olha, amanhã eu vou ficar o período da manhã de guarda costas, mas á partir das três horas eu to no quartel, o meu "cliente" tem reunião de tarde.

- Ah sim, eu apareço lá na sua sala.

- Isso, Obrigada Shieska.

- Nada, boa noite.

- Noite.

Riza e Shieska eram amigas á pouco tempo, tudo começou quando elas receberam os mesmos horários de almoço, depois foi questão de pouco tempo para que ambas ficassem amigas. Shieska contava á Riza tudo o que Roy fazia e procurava na biblioteca e Riza contava a Shieska sobre Fuery.

Sim, Shieska gostava de Fuery, no início ela gostava de Havoc, por ele ser alto, bonito, loiro (e na minha opinião muito sexy), mas ele não dava a mínima pra ela, então ela começou a ver algo em Fuery, ele era gentil, adorava animais, era amigo de quase todo mundo e entendia de eletrônica! Coisa que ela não entendia de jeito nenhum e admirava quem entendia.

Riza se deitou na cama, continuava cansada, mas algo dizia que os próximos dias seriam muiiiito diferentes.

Antes de dormir Roy ficou pensando se tinha feito a coisa certa, e se o advogadozinho conseguisse chegar no coração dela antes? Ele precisava fazer algo e além disso Riza não fez nada daquilo por vontade própria, a caixa foi um mero acidente e o beijo no rosto, bom, isso foi coisa dele.

Mas quando pegou no sono teve um daqueles "sonhos" impuros com ela novamente, tudo começava no quartel, só estavam os dois lá, a caixa caiu, ele conseguiu salvá-la e os dois ficaram na mesma posição de antes, mas dessa vez ela puxou o rosto dele e o beijou, os dois começaram a se beijar violentamente e ele a jogou contra parede, foram descendo abraçados, ele tirando a roupa dela, ela tirando a dele, até que não havia mais roupa nenhuma e...

TRIIIIIIIM TRIIIIIM

Roy acordou assustado, eram nove horas.

- Maldito despertador, logo na melhor parte do sonho.

Ele olhou para baixo, ia ter que tomar uma ducha fria, senão a calça militar não ia servir.

Continua...

_N/A: Acaboou! Ai gente, desculpa a demora, é que eu to em semana de provas ai complica um pouco pra entrar no pc, mas consegui terminar esse capítulo, meio lemon mas ok, nada explicitamente explícito. E pra quem quer explicação do porque da ducha fria é que quando eles ficam... bem... excitados, a água fria "dezessita" eles._

_Não me matem, o próximo capitulo sai logo. ;P beijinhos, té._


	6. Hit That

N/A: Oi gente

**N/A: Oi gente! Bom, dessa vez sem delongas novos capítulos pra vocês! Não foi todo mundo que gostou do capítulo anterior por ele ser meio lemon, bom, eu to tentando diversificar, porque só fluffy cansa um pouco.**

**Ainda bem que gostaram do Hughes e sua inseparável 51. **

**Ah sim, de início era um capítulo com vinte páginas, mas como eu achei grande demais pra uma tacada só eu separei em três capítulos menores.**

**Hit That**

Jasper acordou cedo, a reunião do dia anterior tinha sido horrível, ele tinha feito ótimos acordos, mas tudo aquilo era muito chato. Ele preferia mil vezes rondar a cidade com Riza.

Eram 8 horas, Riza já estava a caminho do hotel de Jasper, naquela manhã eles iam atrás de roupas novas pra ele.

Miguel já tinha acordado á uma hora, estava fazendo sua caminhada matinal no bairro.

OBS: Blusa regata, calça de moletom e um tênis estilo puma.

E Roy, bom, ele continuava dormindo. (Ele só ia acordar ás 9 lembram?)

Quando Riza chegou no hotel foi prontamente atendida pelo recepcionista que já tinha se acostumado com a presença dela, então ele lhe entregou a chave e ela subiu para o quarto de Jasper. (Tinha uma chave reserva pra ela).

Ele já estava pronto, os cabelos ainda meio molhados, mas ao todo estava bem, vestia uma blusa social branca, um palitó e uma calça preta (as únicas peças que ele tinha pra andar por aí).

Ela não estava com a farda, uma vez que Jasper pediu que ela não usasse quando fizesse a escolta, ele não gostava de chamar muita atenção, e uma guarda-costas do exército não era a forma mais indicada de passar despercebido por aí.

- Uau, Riza! Ocê fica mais jeitosa sem a farda...

Riza olhou para Jasper meio sem saber o que responder, só se limitou a levantar a sobrancelha.

-Descurpa, mas foi um elogio com todo respeito.

- Obrigada Jasper... – Ela deu um sorriso que foi correspondido.

Os dois saíram do hotel, ela sugeriu irem de carro, mas Jasper queria fazer uma caminhada.

- Caminhando a gente percebe coisa que a gente nunca ia percebe se tivesse no carro. E tamém faz um baita bem pra saúde.

- Bom, se você insiste.

Riza gostava disso em Jasper, ao mesmo tempo que era sincero ele também era humilde e ingênuo. Dava pra perceber que não era fingimento.

Já na esquina estavam passando em frente á uma obra, alguns caras assoviaram pra Riza, ela fingiu não ouvir, então Jasper sussurrou para ela:

- Quer me dar o braço? Ai os próximo desavergonhado fica de bico fechado.

Ela hesitou um pouco, mas dar o braço pra ele era melhor do que ter que tolerar cantada de pedreiro. (nada contra mais é uma pior que a outra).

Andaram calmamente até o centro, passaram por toda aquela multidão que nem parecia nota-los, afinal, o que tinha de estranho em dois jovens passeando pelo centro? Riza até tinha gostado de não precisar usar farda, assim podia passar como uma pessoa normal, geralmente quando estava de farda as pessoas costumavam observá-la de tal modo que era desagradável, nem uma melancia pendurada no pescoço chamava tanta atenção.

- Ei Jasper, nossa loja é ali.

- Aquela grandona cheia das vitrine?

- A própria!

- Mas a gente num ia faze compra num lugar simples?

- Bom, seu primo insistiu que você tivesse as melhores roupas, além disso, nenhuma loja do centro é simples.

- Hum, ocês da cidade grande são tão estranhos.

Riza sorriu, Jasper tinha certa facilidade em fazê-la sorrir. Quando entraram na loja chamada Vila Stéfano se surpreenderam, era uma loja grande, pomposa e segundo Jasper, "cheia dos predicado".

- O casal vai querer algo?

- Ãnh? Qui ocê quer dize cum isso? – Jasper olhou confuso ao vendedor.

- Senhor, não somos um casal, somos apenas amigos.

- Ah, desculpe.

- Não é nada. Meu amigo vai querer algumas roupas casuais.

- Ah sim, me acompanhem, por favor.

Ficaram algum tempo escolhendo roupas para Jasper, ele caia facilmente na lábia do vendedor e quase levou uma camiseta rosa com coqueiros brancos e laranjas. (Segundo Riza ele só poderia usar aquilo sem se comprometer se fosse se isolar por umas semanas em outro mundo).

Quando saíram da loja ela e Jasper carregavam duas sacolas cada um, Jasper ficou quieto boa parte da caminhada de volta e nem ofereceu o braço para Riza.

Chegando ao quarto dele no hotel ela soltou as sacolas e perguntou:

- Jasper, o que você tem?

- Eu? Nada.

- Pode falar Jasper, se eu te magoei.

- Não! De jeito maneira. Mas é que...

- Que?

- Eu não vô muito com a cara da cidade grande.

- Ah, mas você vai ficar aqui só algumas semanas!  
- Não é isso não, é que aqui o pessoar me trata diferente, me olham torto á esquerdo, como se eu fosse mais anta que eles, como se eu fosse incapacitado. Acho que os único que não faz isso é ocê e o primo Roy.

- Ah Jasper, porque não me disse antes?

- Num sei, achei que fosse coisa minha no começo, mas agora, ah, eu num to muito seguro, ontem na reunião, me deram tratamento de projeto de hómi, achavam que eu num sabia pra que servia o projetor de slide!

- Bom, eu acho que eles fazem isso por achar que você é um caipira ignorante.

- E eu sou?

- Claro que não! Você é muito inteligente! Mas é que as pessoas te recriminam por causa do jeito que você fala.

- Meu jeito de prosa?

- Deve ser isso.

- Hum, e o que minha pessoa faz pra caba com isso?

- Aulas particulares de pronúncia.

- Aulas do que?

- Aulas pra você aprender a falar como alguém da cidade grande.

- Ah sim, mas você vai ser minha fessora né? Acho que você seria a única que não me trataria como um anarfabeto.

- Bom, faz parte do meu trabalho.

Após aquela conversa, Riza deu algumas dicas para Jasper, depois foram escolher o que ele usaria naquela noite no Full Bomb.

- Que tal aquela blusa social preta e a calça marrom?

- Não sei, vou experimentar, já volto.

Após muitas idas e vindas decidiram que o melhor conjunto era a blusa social preta, a jaqueta de couro preta e a calça preta. O preto realçava as feições de Jasper, o que fazia a produção muito mais interessante segundo Riza.

Era quase meio dia quando ela disse que tinha que ir embora.

- Ah, mas ainda ta cedo!

- Ta nada Jasper, já é meio dia!  
- Meio dia? Uau! Passo rápido, mas sempre passa rápido com você.

Riza sorriu e observou Jasper uns segundos, depois de um polido tchau ele a acompanhou até a porta.

- Passo aqui ás 7 e meia...

- Certo. E Riza...

- Sim?

- Um desafio impossível pra ocê, quer dizer, pra você.

- Diga. (Ela adorava desafios).

- Tente ficar mais bonita hoje á noite, eu sei que é impossível, mas tente.

Riza ficou sem jeito, ele estava cantando ela? Não... Ou sim? Bom, na dúvida ela resolveu sorrir novamente e ir logo para casa.

Chegando em casa se limitou a trocar de roupa rapidamente, trocando a agradável roupa de passeio pela farda militar, depois alimentou Hayate e foi para o quartel.

O escritório dela e dos outros continuava organizado, pelo jeito eles estavam bem informados dessa vez.

- E AE NEGADÁ?

Bom, nem todos.

Hughes aparentemente tinha comprado outra 51 e dessa vez se sentiu mais apavorado ainda uma vez que não havia ninguém na sala além de Riza.

- Hughes, como você percebeu, eu não tirei licença de novo nesta tarde.

- É, o Roy esqueceu de informar essa parte pra mim pelo jeito.

- Bom, aconselho você á não comprar uma garrafa de 51 todos os dias... E sem consultar o Coronel corretamente.

- Pode deixar.

Hughes pegou a garrafa e sumiu pelos corredores.

Minutos depois Roy e os outros subordinados entraram na sala, todos estavam conversando animadamente.

- Ah, eu disse que a tal da Paola era gostosa!

- Há, mas ninguém ia acreditar não é, não com ela atrás do balcão da secretaria...

- Hehe, pena que não tivemos o prazer de ter a idéia do Coronel primeiro.

- Bom, se não pode com elas, junte-se á elas não é? – Após dizer isso Roy fez um gesto obsceno com as mãos.

Todos caíram na risada, mas quando viram Riza parada á soleira da porta parecia que tinham visto alguma assombração, ela não ia ficar o dia inteiro fora?  
- Desculpe interromper rapazes, mas o turno já começou. Já para o trabalho!

- Sim senhorita! – Havoc, Breda, Fallman, Fuery e alguns cadetes imediatamente voltaram á seus afazeres. Só Roy ficou ali parado.

- Não vai voltar ao trabalho?

- Bom, se você não percebeu, eu sou Coronel, você não manda em mim.

- Como quiser.

Ela se virou, mas sentiu alguém pegando em seu braço, instintivamente se virou e se deparou com Roy, ele a olhava de uma forma estranha, parecia nervoso.

- O que você tem?

- Ah, não tenho nada! Só acho falta de tempo você se gabar do seu último encontro enquanto podia estar trabalhando!

- Ah, então o problema é aquilo?

- Como assim?

- Ué, você não gosta que eu fale dos meus encontros para os outros.

- E se for?

- Bom, então eu iria sugerir que você pare de se exibir por aí com aquele advogadozinho.

- Ta falando do Miguel?

- Porque? Você anda saindo com outros advogadozinhos?

- Como você ousa...

- Ouso sim! Da mesma forma que você ousa ficar nervosa quando eu falo das mulheres com quem eu saio!

- Não é questão de ficar nervosa, só acho uma pouco vergonha você sair falando pelos quatro cantos sobre os seus encontros, você não pensa no que as mulheres que você fala ficam depois?

- Bom, elas que quiseram sair comigo não é? Sabem como eu sou, tiveram a hora delas, agora elas que agüentem as minhas condições!

- Quer dizer que as suas condições para sair com uma mulher é que depois você possa se gabar do encontro o quanto quiser?

- E porque não?

STAP

Roy parecia aturdido, a marca da mão dela no rosto dele estava vermelha. Riza já tinha saído dali, os outros estavam perplexos, nunca tinham presenciado uma cena daquelas, não era normal os dois brigarem daquele jeito, e nunca tinha acontecido dela estapear o próprio superior, até Roy ficou sem reação por um tempo.

Enquanto isso ela caminhava rapidamente pelo corredor, estava ás lagrimas, como ele conseguia ser tão insensível? Como ele conseguia considerar as mulheres com quem saía como simples aquisições das quais ele podia se gabar quando bem entendesse?

No caminho ela trombou com uma pilha de livros, ou melhor, com alguém segurando uma pilha de livros, ambas caíram no chão.

- Shieska!

- Riza! Bele... Péra ae! Porque você ta chorando?

- AH... Nada... Shieska... – Riza falava aos soluços, estava muito nervosa.

- Riza, eu te conheço, você não chora por bobeiras, vem comigo...

Shieska ajudou Riza a se levantar (ela tinha ficado no chão depois da queda), e chamou um cadete para levar os livros no gabinete do Armstrong, assim ela guiou a amiga até uma salinha pequena, arrebatada de livros e que tinha uma porta que a ligava a biblioteca, aquela era a sala de Shieska.

- Tá, agora me conta o que aconteceu.

- Ah Shieska...

- O que o Mustang fez?

Riza olhou para Shieska, os olhos cobertos de lágrimas, então as palavras simplesmente desentupiram todas de uma vez.

- Ah Shieska, ele... Ele é... Ele é um estúpido! Ele usa todas as mulheres com quem ele sai!

- Certo, agora me conta uma novidade.

- É sério!

- Desculpa...

- Ah, ele sai com elas, depois fica falando delas, e bem na minha frente! Como se gostasse de me provocar! Ele... Ele... AH, você sabe que eu me mato de ciúmes, você sabe que eu gostaria de ser uma dessas mulheres, mas só de pensar que se eu saísse com ele eu seria só mais uma na lista... Mais uma pra ele se gabar, ah, isso não dá Shieska!

As lágrimas saiam descontroladamente, ela não agüentava mais segurar tudo aquilo, então, Riza percebeu o quanto que não sabia que podia chorar.

Uma hora depois de puro desabafo, Shieska foi pegar alguns documentos e também pretendia levar um pouco de café para a amiga, mesmo o café ruim sendo a especialidade do exército.

No caminho ela topou com Fuery, ele parecia preocupado.

- Shieska!

- Ah, Oi.

- Shieska, você viu a Primeira Tenente?

- Ãnh? Porque? Aconteceu algo de errado? (nessas horas ela usava seus melhores dons artísticos).

- Bom, ela e o coronel brigaram, ela deu um tapa nele e saiu correndo da sala, ele ficou muito bravo e nos mandou encontrá-la!

- Você acha que ela vai ser punida?

- Não sei, ela nunca tinha esbofeteado ele antes, confesso que não quero encontrá-la, mas são ordens superiores né...

- Pois é, bom, boa busca então.

- Obrigado... E Shieska...

- Ãnh?

- Quer sair hoje á noite? Vou no FullBomb e tenho um ingresso sobrando.

- Hum, seria ótimo!

- Legal, te pego ás sete e meia.

- Certo, Até.

- Té!

Fuery saiu correndo pelos corredores em busca de algum sinal de Riza, enquanto isso Shieska voltava para a sua sala deslizando pelos corredores com a sua melhor cara de lunática, e desta vez não eram os dotes artísticos.

Quando chegou na sala e viu Riza se surpreendeu, nem parecia a mesma Riza de minutos atrás, ela não chorava, apenas tinha aquela expressão decidida e o rosto inchado.

- Ah, esqueci seu café!

- Não faz mal...

- Ah, esqueci os documentos! – Dizendo isso ela saiu correndo até a secretaria onde pegou os documentos e minutos depois estava de volta.

- O que aconteceu Shieska? Você não é de esquecer as coisas...

- Quase me esqueci... (A cara de lunática voltou) O Fuery me convidou pra ir no Full Bomb hoje á noite!

- Sério? Parabéns! – Riza deu um sorriso amarelo.

- Obrigada! Ah desculpe Riza, eu esqueci que você ta triste por causa do seu traste...

- Não se preocupe, eu já to melhor, só foi uma recaída, que legal que vocês vão juntos!

- Ah, falando em Fuery... (O rosto lunático sumiu) O Coronel mandou os subordinados te procurarem...

- Pra quê?

- Não sei, só estão te procurando. Você acha que ele vai te punir?

- Não sei... – E pela primeira vez, ela realmente não sabia mesmo o que Roy ia fazer.

- E você, o que você vai fazer?

- Bom, não quero dar a impressão que sou covarde e que estou fugindo da conseqüência não é? Tenho que voltar, afinal ele é o meu superior, e pensando no que eu fiz... Não é uma coisa muito sensata para ser feita ao próprio superior não é? – Ela forçou um sorriso.

- Ah Riza, Boa sorte.

- Obrigada.

- Quer que eu vá com você?

- Não precisa, se eles estão procurando só á mim, é porque o assunto só se estende para o meu lado.

E assim Riza saiu da sala da amiga e rumou até a sala do superior.

Chegando lá presenciou uma cena que há muito não via, Roy estava parado bem em frente á porta, com um rosto impassível, a atmosfera da sala estava pior do que qualquer outra vez que Riza já estivera lá e o olhar dele...

Quando Roy á viu escrespou os lábios e pronunciou secamente:

- Primeira Tenente Hawkeye.

- Sim Coronel Mustang?

- Acho que a senhorita me deve explicações.

- Não tenho explicações convictas senhor.

- Então você vai tratar de arranjá-las agora, SAIAM TODOS. Menos você. – Ele olhou para Riza de uma forma gélida.

Os outros não se atreveram a argumentar e se limitaram a sair rapidamente da sala.

Agora só restava os dois ali, Roy foi até a porta, a trancou, e quando voltou se firmou na frente de Riza e com aquele olhar impassível perguntou:

- Porque você me deu um tapa?

- Já lhe disse meus motivos. Acho que não é certo o que o senhor faz com as mulheres com quem o senhor sai.

- Bom, vamos dizer que esse assunto é parte da minha vida pessoal não é?

- O senhor não costuma deixá-la sendo somente pessoal.

- Ah sim, então vamos fazer um esquema rápido.

- Prossiga.

- Suponhamos que você seja uma dessas mulheres, e que você vá sair comigo agora.

- Sabe Coronel, nesse tipo de situação eu nunca sairia com o senhor.

Roy sentiu sua raiva crescer ainda mais, não se conteve e rebateu.

- Mas com o Advogadozinho de merda você sai não é?

- O nome dele é Miguel e ele é um ótimo advogado. Além disso, ele é um dos melhores homens que eu conheço, e ele é meu melhor amigo.

- Ah sim, Miguel, que graça, e agora me diga, se você o defende tanto e acha que ele é tão bom assim, será que você podia me dizer mais uma coisa?

Ela ficou quieta, Roy se sentiu livre para continuar.

- Ótimo, então vou perguntar... Você já reveu seus conceitos sobre amizade?

- Co-como assim?

- Não se faça de tonta! Na terça-feira eu vi vocês dois subindo para o seu apartamento, como se não bastasse depois vocês foram ao jantar do Hughes juntos! E você ainda vem me dizer que são só amigos? Você o levou pro seu apartamento!! Com toda certeza deram uns agarrões não é? Se até não tiverem feito algo pior!

- AH, EU JÁ DISSE QUE SOMOS AMIGOS! Eu nunca o beijaria e vice-versa! E mesmo se tivéssemos nos beijado aposto que ele é melhor que você até nisso!

- AH, AGORA CHEGA! Quer ver mesmo se ele é melhor?

Roy se aproximou de Riza rapidamente e com uma força sobrenatural a puxou para perto, a comprimiu na parede e sem que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa ele lhe tascou um beijo estilo Hollywood.

Quando se deu conta ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo, ele estava descontrolado, ele tinha a agarrado em pleno quartel! Eles estavam ali, tendo um beijo digno de cinema, mas ela não queria que fosse daquele jeito, não queria que fosse no quartel, não queria que fosse á força.

Riza até tentou se livrar, mas Roy era mais forte e continuou a pressioná-la sem deixar que ela conseguisse sequer se mexer.

Ela tentava virar o rosto, mas ele segurava o rosto dela, e quando finalmente ela cedeu (ah, convenhamos, ninguém é tão controlada assim) ele segurou os braços dela, de forma que ela não pudesse sair dali.

De repente lágrimas começaram a sair dos olhos dela, mas ele parecia não se importar, continuava beijando Riza desesperadamente.

Mas alguns minutos depois ele percebeu que o rosto dela estava vermelho, e todo molhado, de lágrimas.

Ele imediatamente recobrou a razão, tinha feito algo horrível! Tinha agarrado Riza em pleno horário de serviço! E detalhe: A força.

Quando ele a soltou, Riza simplesmente foi deslizando até o chão, sentou-se e chorou mais ainda, chegava até a soluçar, entre um soluço e outro ela passava os dedos nos lábios, ainda tinham o gosto dele, isso só a fazia chorar mais.

Roy não sabia o que fazer, ele nunca tinha agarrado uma colega em pleno horário de serviço a força, além do mais, essa colega era Riza, isso fazia a situação ainda pior.

Ele resolveu não dizer nada, só deu ás costas e foi indo em direção á saída. (As portas tinham sido trancadas pelo lado de dentro, ele tinha a chave).

- Já vai se gabar pros seus amigos?

Ele parou.

- Não.

- Ah não? Duvido que não seja a notícia do dia não é? Até imagino "Nossa gente, eu agarrei a Hawkeye". – Ela falava e as lágrimas saiam cada vez mais.

- Não, não vou dizer isso. Só costumo me gabar quando tenho um encontro com a moça, o que nós tivemos aqui não foi bem um encontro.

- Que seja... – Ela se apoiou e levantou-se, andou até Roy, e quando chegou ao lado dele continuou – De qualquer forma, agora eu sou só mais uma não é?

Ele não disse nada. Ela não ousou olhar para o rosto dele. Simplesmente destrancou a porta e saiu da sala chorando e com a mão nos lábios. Os subordinados a olharam confusos.

- Ele deve ter apelado.

- Deve mesmo Breda, eu nunca tinha visto ela chorar desse jeito...

- Em público ainda! Eu nunca tinha visto ela chorar no quartel.

- Nem chorar!

- Ela parecia perturbada. – Fallman examinava o local onde Riza tinha passado segundos antes.

- Bom, ele também ainda deve estar uma fera, melhor não perguntarmos nada por hoje.

- Com certeza Fuery... Com certeza... – Havoc respirou fundo e foi na frente, depois todos os outros entraram na sala.

Roy não parecia nervoso, parecia perturbado. Ele estava diferente, isso com certeza. Nem parecia o Roy alegre de horas atrás que só sabia comentar do último encontro.

- Er, Coronel.

- Não aconteceu nada Havoc, eu só acho que passei um pouco dos limites...

- Oh, não era isso, era pra perguntar quem é que vai preencher os relatórios agora...

- Você.

- Ah sim, Breda fique no meu lugar lá nas obras.

E assim Havoc foi até a mesa de Riza e começou a preencher os relatórios.


	7. Full Bomb

Segunda parte do capítulo anterior, bom, quem gosta de um barraco não sabe o que está perdendo, quem não gosta

**Segunda parte do capítulo anterior, bom, quem gosta de um barraco não sabe o que está perdendo, quem não gosta... Bom, não tem só barraco. Leia e descubra. ;P**

**Full Bomb**

Riza já não estava mais chorando, andava sozinha pelas ruas, meio que sem rumo, como estava de farda ninguém ousava lhe perguntar nada. Só a olhavam daquele jeito de sempre, como se ela fosse uma alienígena laranja berrante.

Ela não podia ir até o hotel de Jasper, ele devia estar em reunião.

Shieska ia bombardear Riza com milhares de perguntar e além do mais, ela estava no quartel, Riza não queria passar nem mais um minuto naquele lugar.

Miguel devia estar trabalhando e ela não queria atrapalhar, não podia contar á ele o que Roy havia feito, Miguel era advogado, imediatamente trataria de processar Roy e manda-lo para a cadeia, ou quem sabe até rebaixa-lo. Mas mesmo assim, o mais embaraçoso era contar como tudo aconteceu, ela não teria coragem de contar á ele que boa parte daquilo era porque eles tinham se encontrado novamente.

Então o único conselheiro fiel que lhe sobrava era Black Hayate. Ele não ia se opor, ele não ia incriminar Roy, ele não ia perguntar nada que ela não quisesse contar, afinal, cachorros não perguntam, eles só ouvem.

- Como eu sou patética...

Chegando em casa ela demorou para achar as chaves, então simplesmente sentou-se ao lado da porta e ficou contemplando o teto por um tempo indeterminado, nem tinha percebido que as lágrimas tinham voltado.

- Aquele idiota, porque ele tem que ser assim...

- Querida, você está bem?

Riza se assustou, olhou para os lados e ali estava a Sra. Linton, sua vizinha.

- Ah... (pausa para enxugar as lágrimas), Sra. Linton, desculpe se eu a incomodei.

- Nãao! Que é isso... Você está triste, isso dá pra ver no seu rosto, venha, entre, acabei de fazer chá.

Antes de Riza recusar, a Sra. Linton foi até ela e a pegou pelas mãos e a levou para dentro do apartamento.

O apartamento da Sra. Linton tinha cheiro de biscoitos e para cada lugar que você olhava encontrava babados, estampas xadrez, pratos de porcelana pintados á mão e relógios. A Sra. Linton tinha relógios de todos os tipos.

Ela levou Riza até a cozinha, lá ofereceu uma cadeira e foi pegar o chá.

De repente um gato muito gordo e marrom pulou no colo de Riza, obviamente ela assustou, isso deixou o gato um pouco ofendido e rapidamente ele foi até a dona.

- Ah não liga não, esse é o Opta, ele é um pouco atirado, mas logo você se acostuma.

Riza sorriu para a velhinha que voltava trazendo uma bandeja de chá e bolinhos.

- Se eu não me engano, seu nome é Riza não é?

- É sim, nossa esses bolinhos estão muito bons Sra. Linton!  
- Hehe, não precisa me chamar de Sra. Linton, meu nome é Margareth, mas pode me chamar de Margô.

Riza sorriu novamente.

- Você tem um sorriso bonito, lembra o sorriso dos meus filhos.

- Ah, a senho... Quer dizer, você tem filhos?

- Sim, eu tenho cinco filhos. Duas garotas e três garotos.

- Que maravilha!

- Hehe, mas eles já cresceram, se mudaram para a central, então me compraram esse apartamento. Às vezes eles vêm me visitar... Mas e você? Seus pais não vêm te visitar?

- Ah, minha mãe morreu quando eu era muito pequena, meu pai morreu quando eu tinha uns dezoito, vamos dizer que sou a única Hawkeye.

- Ah, desculpe querida.

- Não faz mal... Você não é obrigada a saber.

- Mas e namorados? Você não tem?

- Er... Não.

- Não?! Você é uma jovem tão bonita!! Devia arrumar um namorado!

- O trabalho não deixa, quase não me sobra tempo sabe...

- Besteira, eu sei que tem um moço L-I-N-D-O atrás de você.

- Ãnh? Quem? (desde quando ela sabe coisas sobre a minha vida desse jeito?!)

- O tal advogado, ele veio outro dia te procurar, eu disse que você tava no quartel.

- Ah, então era verdade.

- Verdade?

- Ele foi até o quartel, disse que você tinha falado pra ele, eu achei que era só conversa...

- Conversa? É nada! Ele é um bom moço pelo que eu pude perceber, e cá entre nós, ele tem um corpoooo, é claro, com todo respeito. (Se é que há respeito nesse tipo de comentário). Você não estava chorando por causa dele não é?

- Que? Não! O Miguel é como um irmão... É mais provável que eu fosse chorar **para** ele, não **por** ele.

- Sério? Hum... Então por quem? Não venha me dizer que não estava chorando por alguém. Eu ouvi você se queixando de um homem.

- Ah Sra. Linton... É meio difícil explicar, acho que é algo meio... Embaraçoso.

- Oooooh, me desculpe então. Como eu sou boba, nem nos conhecemos direito e eu já exijo uma confissão desse tipo, desculpe.

- Não é nada.

- Mas pode contar comigo para desabafar, não é só o seu cachorro que tem que te ouvir.

- Ãnh? Como a senhora...?

- Eu já fui jovem Riza... Eu já passei por muito disso...

Riza sorriu, acabou a xícara de chá e se despediu da Sra. Linton.

Quando abriu a porta de casa um Black Hayate muito animado vinha ao seu encontro.

- Ah Hayate, acho que você é o único **macho **que me entende.

O cachorro se limitou a arfar e encarar Riza com aquele olhar "O que ta esperando pra me dar comida?".

Riza arrancou a farda e mergulhou na cama, não agüentava mais, aquele dia estava sendo tempestuoso demais.

TRIIIIIIIM TRIIIIIIIIM

Ela se arrastou até o telefone.

- Alô?

- Riza! Aqui é o Jasper! Como vai?

- Normal Jasper. (Ela não estava disposta á desabafar para ele).

- Hum, parece triste.

- Não é nada, o que foi?

- Bom, queria saber se você vai mesmo passar aqui ás 7 e meia...

- Ah, tinha até me esquecido!! Que horas são?!

- Calma, ainda são cinco... Só liguei pra te alembrar, quer dizer, pra te lembrar.

- Pode falar normal comigo, não ligo.

- Hehe, certo intão. Ás 7 e meia eu já me emperiquitei todo.

Mesmo sabendo que ele não poderia ver, ela sorriu.

- Ah, e Riza, lembra do meu desafio?

- Desafio?

- É, tente ficar mais bonita, se você conseguir vou te dar um prêmio!

- Um prêmio? Parece tentador!

- Hum, então tente o impossível.

- Pode deixar.

- Inté.

- Até lá.

Ela desligou o telefone e voltou para o colchão, não queria sair naquela noite, mas agora ela tinha um dilema, poderia ficar ali comendo, lendo livros de romance (E chorando á cada parágrafo) enquanto todos se divertiam no Full Bomb **ou **poderia ir até lá, fingir que nada aconteceu e se divertir junto.

- Bom, Jasper e Miguel vão estar lá para me segurar, acho que não tenho nada a perder não é Hayate?

- Arf arf...

Ela se levantou e correu até o guarda roupa, agora era hora de decidir o que vestir.

- AH, EU NÃO TENHO ROUPA! (ela estava com um guarda roupa entulhado, mas convenhamos, para nós mulheres, o muito é sempre pouco, por isso precisamos sempre de... MAIS (w)

No fim ela decidiu colocar um vestido vinho (fechado atrás por causa da tatuagem), um sobretudo branco, salto fino preto e obviamente, maquiagem. (Só o básico, nada muito exagerado).

Olhou no relógio, eram 5 e meia, depois de tomar banho e fazer a produção já eram 7, até chegar no hotel seria quase 7 e meia.

Ela saiu apressada e foi ao encontro de Jasper.

Quando chegou no hotel o recepcionista pareceu não identificá-la de prontidão, mas após dizer quem era, ele abriu um olho enorme e pediu que ela subisse.

Bateu na porta umas três vezes até que Jasper atendeu, ele estava com a roupa que eles tinham escolhido de manhã, e obviamente, estava lindo de morrer.

- Ocê é mesmo a Riza?

- Pára Jasper, é claro que sim.

- Uau, acho que ocê ganhou o desafio... Péra ae...

Ele voltou com um embrulho.

- O que é isso?

- Uai, o que ocê acha? Um_gift_.

- Gift?

- É como o americano xiki lá da reunião fala, chama ingrês.

- Ah, inglês.

- Isso! Ele me ensino umas palavra no intervalo... Gift é presente.

- Entendi. Ah Jasper, não precisava.

- Eu prometi prucê que se ocê ganhasse ocê ia ter um prêmio, tá ae! Um Mustang nunca falta com a _word_. – Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos matadores estilo Roy.

Riza sabia um pouco de inglês, deu um sorriso e abriu o pequeno pacote carmim.

Era um colar de prata, com um pingente de ametista. (Uma pedra negra).

- Ah Jasper, você não... Isso deve ter sido uma fortuna!

- Não foi nada, além do mais, é injusto ocê ser minha guarda costas e ninguém te pagar mais por isso...

- Ah...

- Só aceita, cá entre nós, tava em _promotion_, e eles não aceitam devoluções nesse caso.

Riza sorriu, Jasper era fofíssimo demais para ser de verdade. Ela tentou colocar o colar mas ele a interrompeu:

- Páaaaara com isso, eu coloco!

Ele pegou o delicado colar e o colocou em torno do pescoço de Riza.

- Agora sim o _look_ ta completo. – Ele piscou para ela, ela sorriu novamente.

- Jasper, acho melhor irmos indo... Senão vamos chegar atrasados.

- Claro!

Ele ofereceu o braço, ela aceitou. E ambos desceram as escadarias do hotel no mais total glamour, mais parecendo aqueles modelos dos catálogos de jóias ou gravatas.

Quando chegaram no Full Bomb começaram a procurar pelos outros, não demorou muito e os encontraram. Lá estavam numa rodinha, Breda, Havoc, Fuery e Shieska e ele, Roy Mustang, inegavelmente irresistível em uma calça marrom escuro, uma blusa social branca e uma jaqueta de couro mais ou menos do mesmo tom da calça.

Todos se surpreenderam com a presença de Riza ali, afinal, depois daquela tarde era meio improvável que ela estivesse com pique, mas ali estava ela, muito mais linda do que o normal.

- Riza! – Shieska se adiantou e abraçou a amiga. Ela vestia um vestido verde escuro. Depois foi a vez dos outros a cumprimentarem, Riza tentou evitar Roy, mas Jasper quis cumprimentar o primo e obviamente Riza teve que cumprimentá-lo também.

- Oi Riza.

- Oi.

Ela se virou sem dar brechas para mais palavras e foi ao encontro de Shieska.

- Ela tá jeitosa por demais num ta primo?

- Ãnh?

- Ah Roy! A Riza, ela ta jeitosa.

- Ta sim... Mas isso ela sempre foi...

- Huuuuuuuuuuum, priiimo Rooooy, ta caidinho por ela! Hohohoho.

- O que?! Cala-te boca! Ela é minha colega de trabalho, nada mais.

- Hum, sei. Qual é primo, eu já saquei, te conheço hómi! Burro Véio não se passa por cavalo! Eu sei que ocê curti ela, até já ajeitei ela procê hoje.

- QUE?

- Carma, não falei nadica... Só fiz um desafio pra ela, ela tinha que fica mais jeitosa que o normal, e ah, ela conseguiu né?

- Mas Jasper, isso quer dizer que mais homens vão pra cima dela... Isso não me ajuda!

- Ajuda sim! Isso te força á ir primeiro... – Jasper deu uma piscadela para o primo e entrou no clube deixando um Roy perturbado para trás, a teoria de Jasper fazia sentido mas... Como explicar que ele tinha se descontrolado de ciúmes e tinha agarrado Riza á força, ignorando as tentativas dela se livrar e no fim a deixando num estado de lágrimas?

Ele se arrependeu imediatamente, mas não podia deixar o orgulho de lado, mas podia contar á Hughes, quando fez isso quase levou uma facada.

- COMO ASSIM VOCÊ AGARROU ELA? VOCÊ É IDIOTA?

- Calma! Você acha que eu não tive um pouco de razão?

- NÃO! Ela te provocou, ok, mas você passou dos limites, sorte sua ela não ter te denunciado ou saído correndo da sala gritando Tarado!, embora todo mundo saiba que você é um.

Roy ficou quieto, sabia que tinha exagerado, não sabia como pedir desculpas decentes e que não o fizessem se humilhar, afinal, Riza o ofendeu. Ele sabia que estava errado, mas ele não podia mudar de lado se deixando desamparado, se tinha alguém que tinha que apóia-lo era ele mesmo!

O Full Bomb era mais requintado que o Danger, até ás nove horas era apenas um restaurante, mas depois disso as cadeiras e as mesas eram afastadas, os garçons se transformavam em barmans e a verdadeira festa começava.

Todos se sentaram, Roy e Riza procuraram se sentar o mais longe possível um do outro, e ao todo foi um jantar pacífico, ás vezes meio interrompido por comentários indiscretos de Havoc, mas tirando isso foi tudo muito bem.

Ás nove horas uma transformação inacreditável aconteceu, os garçons rapidamente arrancaram as camisas e colocaram regatas que exibiam seus músculos bem formados, depois afastavam as mesas, instalavam pufes, sofás infláveis e os balcões de bebida eram arrastados para os 4 cantos do ambiente, as luzes se apagavam e rapidamente a luz começava a aparecer do chão dando visualização á uma enorme pista de dança.

O dj já tinha se instalado e a festa já tinha começado. Rapidamente o local encheu de gente que só ia lá para a "segunda parte".

- Havoc, porque você não comprou ingressos só pra depois das 9? È muito melhor!

- Ah Breda, é que os ingressos de antes são mais baratos, e mais fáceis de conseguir... Além disso, é legal ver a transformação não é?

Mas Breda não ouvia mais, já estava do outro lado da pista de dança, se preparando para chamar uma mulher para dançar.

Riza, Jasper, Roy, Shieska e Fuery continuavam sentados, até que Fuery chamou Shieska para dançar, ela olhou apreensiva para Riza, (Ela não queria sair e deixar os três sozinhos) mas esta simplesmente fez um gesto com a cabeça como se quisesse dizer, vá se divertir, não precisa estragar sua noite por minha causa.

E depois de um pouco de relutância Shieska e Fuery foram dançar.

O clima ficou pesado, a noite não parecia mais tão bonita e divertida, então Jasper tentou dizer algo para quebrar o gelo:

- Nossa, a Shieska e o Fuery tão namorando?

- Não sei.

- Acho que sim.

Silêncio

De repente, para salvar a pátria, lá estava ele, alto, loiro, com aquela cicatriz no olho, Miguel Thompson! Ele viu Riza e se aproximou:

- Riz! Que bom que você veio!

- Hehe, eu disse que vinha não disse?

- Hum, Boa noite Coronel, Boa noite Jasper.

- Ixeeee, olha só primo, ele sabe meu nome.

- É claro que sabe, ele é o **melhor amigo** da Tenente.

Riza ignorou essa parte, Roy não ia estragar a noite de novo.

- E então Miguel, o que vai fazer?

- Acho que é óbvio não é, vou dançar e talvez beber algo.

- Hum, já tem par?

- Não.

- Então vamos.

Ela sentiu o olhar de Roy fuzilar seu corpo, mas ela não estava ligando, se ela tinha que agüentar ele e os seus encontros, ele podia muito bem agüentar vê-la dançando com o melhor amigo.

Depois que Riza saiu, Jasper sentiu o clima quase virar chumbo, também sentiu o desconforto de Roy, este já estava mal humorado o suficiente, mas foi incrível como conseguiu ficar ainda mais chato.

- Ei Jasper, vem cá!

Era Havoc, parecia que já estava bêbado, mas Jasper resolveu ir até lá, não ia ficar agüentando o mau humor do primo, não importa o quão amigos eles fossem.

E pronto, ali estava Roy, um dos poucos sentados e sozinhos.

Algumas garotas chegavam perto, mas ao perceberem a atmosfera pesada e desagradável que havia se formado ali simplesmente desistiam de puxar papo e iam atrás de alguém mais... Animado.

Riza e Miguel começaram a dançar uma música muito animada e como o padrão diz, não ficaram muito próximos, Miguel dançava muito bem, já Riza se limitava a imitar as pessoas á sua volta só para não ser considerada... Anormal.

Enquanto isso Roy ia virando algumas canecas de whisky e qualquer outra bebida que fosse por conta da casa.

Havoc obviamente já estava dançando com uma garota enquanto Jasper se limitou a sentar no bar e conversar com outra. Riza pareceu ser a única a perceber mas, Fuery e Shieska tinham sumido.

De repente uma música mais lenta começou a tocar, Riza e Miguel se aproximaram, ele segurou na cintura dela, ela nos ombros dele e juntos começaram a dançar como qualquer outro casal. Os desacompanhados procuravam alguém ou iam se sentar.

Jasper estava dançando com uma moça de cabelos muito negros, pele mais branca que uma folha de papel e olhos que Riza acreditou serem acinzentados.

Os outros haviam sumido, mas Riza pôde reconhecer ali no canto duas pessoas, sendo uma delas uma moça com um vestido verde e cabelos castanhos. (Shieska tinha pego um óculos mais discreto naquela noite).

Riza sorriu e esse sorriso não passou despercebido por Miguel.

- O que foi?

- Ãnh? Ah! É que eu vi uma amiga minha ali... No canto sabe...

- Ah sei... Você acha que ela se deu bem?

- Com certeza.

- Então que ótimo!

A música já estava no fim, então Miguel sussurrou no ouvido de Riza:

- Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

- Hum, as suas surpresas são sempre as melhores.

- Ui, até parece a minha antiga Riza.

- Quem sabe ela não voltou não é?

Ele sorriu, ela também. Roy continuava sentado, dessa vez já tinha virado umas oito garrafas e já não estava raciocinando muito bem, para ele Miguel tinha beijado Riza no pescoço e depois de trocarem algumas palavras os dois estavam sorrindo.

- Amigo né? Sei. – Ele se levantou e foi andando até a pista de dança.

Enquanto isso Riza e Miguel tinham se recolhido e sentado num dos sofás infláveis, ele tentou fazer suspense mas o olhar dela fez entregar logo o que ele queria tanto mostrar.

- O que é isso? – Ela apontou para o pequeno livrinho que ele tirou de dentro de um bolso do casaco.

- Abra e descubra.

Ela pegou o livro e o abriu, era um álbum de fotos! Ela começou a folhear e rapidamente encontrou fotos de quando era criança até fotos do último ano que ela e Miguel estudaram juntos.

- Mas, como você tem tantas?

- Bom, meus pais costumavam tirar muitas, não se lembra?

Realmente, os pais de Miguel praticamente viviam com uma câmera fotográfica nas mãos, ao contrário do pai de Riza, que não se importava muito em eternizar pequenos momentos da vida da filha.

Riza parou os olhos em uma foto e lágrimas começaram a correr sem permissão.

- O que foi? Não gostou?

- Não é isso, eu amei! Amei mesmo! Mas é que, tudo isso pareceu ser á tanto tempo...

- Hehe, é normal...

- E também tem uma foto do Arch aqui...

De repente Miguel também parecia tocado, era estranho pra quem via de longe, eles estavam felizes segundos antes.

- Ah Miguel, ele poderia estar com a gente agora...

E dizendo isso Riza e Miguel se abraçaram, deixando um Roy bêbado ainda mais nervoso. Para ele aquele abraço tinha sido um amasso. Rapidamente ele estava em frente de Miguel e Riza.

Os dois se viraram para Roy, meio confusos á princípio.

- O que foi Coronel?

- O que foi? Ah, nada! Vocês ficam aí se agarrando e não tem nada!

Mais confusão. Se agarrando? Ninguém tava se agarrando ali.

- Opa, que conversa é essa?

- Ah, me poupe seu advogadozinho de merda, você não se contenta em dar uns agarrões nela na casa dela?

- Quê?

Riza percebeu o rumo da situação e se colocou na frente de Miguel:

- Pára já com isso! Você ta fora de si!

- Hãm, eu fora de mim? Nãaao! Eu to legal... Só to me sentindo muito bem.

- Está? Então dê meia volta e saia daqui, você não vai estragar minha noite de novo!

- Que é isso Tenente? – Roy trupicou mas não chegou á cair – Já esqueceu do nosso beijo?

- Cala a sua boca! Aquilo não foi um beijo!  
- Não? Uau, pra mim foi, sinto o seu gosto até agora... Adoraria sentir de novo... – Roy foi se aproximando de Riza, a segurou pelos braços, ela se debatia debilmente, mas antes que ele pudesse agarrá-la novamente, Miguel se pôs no meio.

- Fica longe dela seu traste!

- Traste? Hãm, bem que você ta morrendo de inveja não é?

- Você ta bêbado, eu vou chamar um segurança.

- Não não não, agora vamos ter uma "conversa" de homem pra homem.

E dizendo isso Roy se jogou em cima de Miguel, os dois caíram no chão, Roy tentando socá-lo, mas Miguel era um bom atleta, conseguiu se desviar da maioria e até conseguia dar suas investidas.

- Parem com isso! – Riza chorava inutilmente, não havia levado nenhuma arma e além disso, não podia parar uma briga daquelas com tiros, estava num lugar público, fora do horário de serviço e ainda por cima eles não paravam de se mexer e ela não queria correr o risco de errar e acabar ferindo um deles.

A maioria das pessoas já tinha formado uma rodinha em volta, então Havoc, Fallman, Breda, Fuery, Shieska e Jasper apareceram, não sabiam o que fazer.

- Por favor, me ajudem! – Riza olhou para eles, e enquanto Shieska á levava para longe dali, os outros cinco se empenhavam em segurar os dois homens que ainda tentavam se atacar.

De repente dois policiais apareceram.

- O que ta acontecendo aqui?

- Nada! Já resolvemos o problema. – Respondeu Havoc agressivamente.

- Bom, eu acho que não, esses dois ameaçaram um ambiente social, teremos que detê-los.

- Espera aí! Nós somos militares! – Disse Fuery, seguido de afirmações dos outros. (Menos Jasper).  
- Tem sua identificação?

- Não. – Todos responderam em uníssono.

- Então quando a encontrarem vão até a delegacia e libertem esses dois.

- Era só o que me faltava, ser preso por causa dele. – Miguel olhava Roy com desprezo.

- Hãm, como se você fosse grande coisa, mas dane-se, eu fiz uma coisa que você jamais vai fazer tão bem! Eu beijei a Riza, o melhor beijo que ela já recebeu, melhor que qualquer beijo seu!

- Como você ousa a sujar o nome dela assim? Seu idiota!

Os dois tentaram se atracar de novo, mas Fuery, Fallman e Jasper seguravam Miguel e enquanto Breda e Havoc seguravam Roy.

Não foi preciso muito raciocínio para entender o que aconteceu depois, os policiais algemaram Roy e Miguel e os levaram para a delegacia.

Enquanto isso os outros quatro que ficaram para trás não podiam deixar de comentar.

- Como assim ele "pegou" a Primeira Tenente?

- Será que foi naquele dia que ela saiu chorando da sala? Lembrem-se que ela não parava de tentar "Limpar" os lábios.

- Pode ser, mas isso é muito surreal, eles são colegas de trabalho, assim como são da gente.

- Ah, mas eu não ia reclamar de beijar a Riza.

Todos olharam feio para Havoc, não era hora de brincar com aquele tipo de assunto.

- Ué, eu to falando a verdade!

Enquanto isso Jasper já tinha ido ao encontro de Riza, ela estava sentada, a maquiagem borrada e os braços vermelhos devido á tentativa de Roy beijá-la.

Shieska tentava acalma-la, então ele se sentou do outro lado e disse:

- Ei Riza...

- O que Jasper?

- Olha, hoje você conseguiu bater o recorde de formosura, você continua linda o suficiente para aproveitar a noite toda!

- Mas Jasper, eles... Eles brigaram por minha causa! É culpa minha!

- É nada, o primo Roy encheu a cara e deu uma de Chuck Norris falsificado.

Riza sorriu. Até mesmo naquela situação Jasper tinha o dom de fazê-la rir.

- Só que eles foram presos!

- Isso não é problema Riza! Somos militares! Estamos acima dos policiais, podemos tira-los da cadeia rapidamente.

- Mas Shieska, e as notícias? Aposto que os jornais não vão deixar passar despercebido, e além disso, o emprego tanto do Roy como do Miguel pode ficar ameaçado, eu estraguei a vida deles! EU não devia ter saído de casa hoje!

- Riza! Não é culpa sua! O primo Roy e o tar de Miguel não foram presos, só estão detidos, além disso, como a moça ae disse, ocês são militares, podem pressionar os jornais, podem recolher as edições de cada um deles!

- Mas no QG...

- Chega! Você não pode se estressar desse jeito, todos nós vamos te ajudar, vamos ajudar os dois também, não ache que você ta sozinha...

Riza soltou um muxoxo.

- É isso mermo! Ocê num ta sozinha!

- Mas eu estraguei a noite de vocês! Principalmente a sua Shieska!

- Estragou nada, eu já tava cansada de... Ah, você sabe. Mas eu não sabia que ele tinha tanto fogo! – Shieska corou.

Uma hora depois Riza se viu em casa, Shieska e Jasper exigiram que ela fosse até lá (eles foram junto), tomasse um banho e comesse alguma coisa, afinal, o resto da madrugada ia ser longo.

Quando saiu do banho se deparou com Jasper fuçando no álbum que Miguel tinha lhe dado...

- Jasper...

- Ah Riza! Desculpa... Eu vi o álbum e resolvi dar uma olhadela...

- Não faz mal, pode ver.

- Ocê e o tar Miguel são amigo faz um tempão né... Tem essa foto aqui, ocês brincando na neve, eram projeto de gente ainda!

- É... Eu e o Miguel éramos vizinhos, nas férias os pais dele me chamavam pra ir viajar com eles.

- Entendo... Mas posso fazer uma pregunta, só por curiosidade.

- Diga.

- O tar do Miguel é esse menininho aqui né.

- Exato.

- Porque depois de um certo tempo ele fico com essa cicatriz no olho?

- Ah, a cicatriz dele... Você percebeu que depois que apareceu a cicatriz o terceiro menino que saía com a gente nas fotos desapareceu?

- Hãm, ah sim, mas que que tem?

- É que... – Ela sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas – Quando éramos pequenos, o Miguel tinha um primo, o Archibald... Ele era órfão, vivia com ospais do Miguel.

Jasper não disse nada, estava interessado demais para interromper, então Riza continuou...

- Um dia, nós estávamos brincando perto do lago... E sabe, o lago era do outro lado de uma floresta... Quase ninguém sabia que tinha um lago ali... Era o nosso esconderijo. Nós éramos bem crianças, o Arch era um ano mais velho, ele era tipo o nosso herói, ele era bom nas brigas... Então apareceu um bicho estranho...

- Um bicho?

- É, a gente não sabia o que era... Parecia metade cachorro, metade crocodilo, a gente ficou assustado... Mais tarde eu descobri que era uma quimera.

- Mas... E aí?

- Bom, o Miguel e o Arch me mandaram subir numa árvore e ficaram lá pra enfrentar o bicho, na época eu tinha quebrado o braço, só ia atrapalhar... Então eu subi, o Miguel me ajudou...

- E?

- Aquele lago não era escondido á toa, era mais ou menos um campo de experimentos, o bosque também, mas a gente sempre ignorava as cercas, simplesmente pulava sabe...

- Aham, mas e a quimera?

- Bom, ela tentou me seguir, parecia que estava interessada em mim... Por eu ser a mais fraca sabe... Mas aí o Miguel se jogou em cima dela, ela começou a espancar ele, e meteu as garras no olho dele, começou a sangrar muito e ele não parava de gritar, aí o Arch, que era mais velho e mais alto se jogou na quimera para distraí-la enquanto eu ia ajudar o Miguel, então o Arch gritou pra gente ir atrás de ajuda... A gente foi... Estávamos desesperados...

- E o tar Archibald?

- Bom, pelo jeito não tinha só uma quimera, elas sentiram o cheiro de sangue da companheira, do Arch e do Miguel, e apareceram em massa por lá... E não deu tempo de voltar á tempo de salvar o Arch... – Riza já estava chorando muito.

- Mas, ninguém relatou nada? Não teve nenhuma investigação?

- Não, o exército abafou todo o caso, mesmo a gente dizendo que era um bicho estranho, eles falaram que devia ser um animal selvagem, sabe como é, não queriam revelar os experimentos... Então eu e o Miguel ficamos sem apoio, os pais dele resolveram não comentar mais o assunto além de aderiram à explicação do exército, o pai do Miguel era Sargento sabe... Mas a gente sabia que não tinha sido um animal selvagem, eu até tentei pesquisar nos livros do meu pai, mas ele sempre ficava muito bravo quando me via mexendo na biblioteca dele...

- E depois?

- Simplesmente nós ficamos sem o Arch, se a gente tivesse ficado lá pra ajudar...

- Ocês teriam morrido junto...

- Mas teríamos ajudado o Arch!

- O que adianta? Ele tentou proteger ocês e conseguiu, ocês tão aí em carne, osso, pele...

- É... Ele era muito corajoso...

- E você foi atingida também?

- Não, a quimera conseguiu me arranhar, mas não foi nada demais, já o Miguel, ele não enxerga quase nada no olho com a cicatriz... Esse foi mais um dos motivos de eu entrar no exército, eu queria ficar forte e ter poder para impedir que as pessoas que eu amo de serem machucadas...

- Ei, não chora por tristeza... Ocê devia se orgulhar de ter amigos tão corajosos...

- Eu sei... Eu me orgulho.

- Que bom!

Jasper sorriu, Riza retribuiu com um sorriso amarelo, fazia tempo que não revivia aquele momento, não tinha contado para quase ninguém aquela história...

Shieska apareceu, segurava uns romances de Riza nas mãos...

- Riz, eu posso ler esses aqui e depois te devolver?

- Claro...

- Obrigada.

Riza sempre emprestava romances para Shieska, sabia que seus livros estariam mais seguros que nunca nas mãos dela.

- Ei, já ta tarde, acho bom a gente ir logo na delegacia...

- Sim, eles querem depoimento não querem?

- Querem, mais aposto que se vocês disserem que são do exército eles liberam na hora.

- Pois é...

Os três saíram do apartamento em rumo á delegacia.


	8. A prisão

Terceira parte, lembrem-se de deixar reviews

**Terceira parte, lembrem-se de deixar reviews!!**

**A Prisão**

Quando chegaram na delegacia, Riza, Shieska e Jasper perceberam eram os últimos á chegar, Havoc e os outros já estavam lá.

- Primeira Tenente! Trouxe sua identificação?

- Sim...

- Eles precisam de cinco assinaturas militares pra liberar os dois, só falta a sua.

- Onde eu assino?

- Calma, antes eles vão te reconhecer.

- Ok Ok...

Ela entrou na delegacia acompanhada de Havoc, os outros ficaram ali fora, os policiais não queriam tumulto ali.

- Ah, _**ela **_é a última militar que vai assinar? – Um policial olhava Riza com desdém.

- Isso mesmo.

- Desculpe, mas assinaturas de cadetes não são permitidas. – O policial continuava mirando Riza.

- Não vejo **nenhum** cadete aqui... – Havoc respondeu firmemente.

- Não? – O Policial pareceu se surpreender, então vamos fazer a verificação.

Ele levou Riza até uma salinha mal iluminada abarrotada de armários, o papel de parede já meio gasto dava um ar melancólico.

- Seu nome?

- Hawkeye, Riza.

- Hum, deixe-me ver... Está no exército á mais de dez anos?

- Sim. (Dez anos e sete meses).

Ele procurou por uns cinco minutos até que achou a ficha de Riza, colocou sobre a mesa e começou a fazer perguntas.

- Quantos anos você tem?

- 27.

- Quantos filhos?

- Nenhum.

- Você é casada?

- Não.

- Como estão seus pais?

- Mortos e enterrados.

- Sua especialidade no exército?

- Armas de Fogo.

- Participou de alguma guerra?

- Participei na guerra de Ishbal no meu último ano de academia.

- Seu primeiro superior em um quartel general?

- Roy Mustang.

- Sua posição no exército?

- Primeira-Tenente.

O policial fez uma careta após essa última afirmação, mesmo sendo mulher ela tinha a maior posição entre todos os outros que vieram assinar, além disso ele se lembrou do nome de Riza, ela tinha dado demonstrações de tiro quando ele estava na academia policial, era assustador vê-la logo ali na frente dele. (Ela era uns dez anos mais nova, e era muito mais perigosa que ele, isso ele podia assegurar).

- Er... Tu-Tudo bem... Pode assinar.

Ela assinou e rapidamente se levantou e foi ao encontro dos outros, outros dois policiais fizeram menção para que três pessoas os acompanhassem, e lá se foram Havoc, Riza e Jasper.

Caminharam um pouco e logo chegaram em um prédio cinza e muito mal cuidado, pegaram seus crachás e entraram por um corredor muito mal iluminado, podiam perceber que olhares o acompanhavam de dentro das celas.

- Vamos ter que passar pelos prisioneiros de segurança máxima, o outro corredor que leva para as celas provisórias está em reforma. – O policial parecia meio assustado.

Então chegaram á uma divisão, o policial disse:

- Á partir de agora, o militar com a mais alta posição, por favor.

Jasper e Havoc ficaram ali enquanto Riza recebia uma arma e acompanhou o policial. Eles caminharam mais um pouco e passaram por um corredor onde não havia celas, mas sim portas de aço com apenas um vão, Riza podia sentir o desejo assassino percorrer o ambiente, estavam sendo observados pelos presidiários.

Então chegaram á uma divisão, o policial disse:

- Vieram buscar vocês dois, seus encrenqueiros.

Riza olhou bem, Roy estava acorrentado em um canto, enquanto Miguel estava acorrentado do outro lado, ainda vestiam as mesmas roupas.

O policial abriu a cela, Riza entrou.

- Pega a chave moça, eu não vou entrar aí.

Riza pegou a chave e entrou na cela, logo percebeu o porquê do policial não querer entrar, a cela deles e dos outros presidiários de segurança máxima eram separadas por precárias grades de ferro.

"Depois reclamam que sempre tem rebeliões"

Ela foi primeiro até Miguel, ele estava meio sujo, quando a viu abriu um sorriso de ponto á ponta.

- Riza, você veio!

- Lá fora conversamos, vai, fica ali com o policial.

- Certo.

Miguel se levantou e foi calmamente até o policial, então Riza disse:

- Leve o Miguel para fora, eu já decorei o caminho, posso levar o Roy sozinha.

O policial fez um sim com a cabeça e saiu andando debilmente, pouco se importando com Miguel, Riza já tinha percebido que o policial estava aterrorizado, ele só ia atrapalhar, era melhor sair dali logo com Miguel que era o mais frágil no ponto de vista dela, afinal, ele não tinha nenhum treinamento de auto-defesa e aquelas grades poderiam ser arrebentadas facilmente á qualquer momento.

Então ela caminhou até Roy, ele estava mais perto das grades, estava sujo também. Mesmo Riza ainda estando muito magoada com ele, ela não tinha deixado de amá-lo, grande parte da sua mágoa era por conta do primeiro beijo deles ter sido daquele jeito.

- Coronel...

Ele não respondeu.

- Roy...

Ele olhou para ela, os olhos com uma expressão estranha, então ele disse:

- Riza... Que bom que você veio. – Ele sorriu.

- Ora Ora se não é o Coronel Mustang e sua Primeira Tenente Riza Hawkeye!

Ambos olharam rapidamente para o lado, um prisioneiro enorme e loiro (ele **não** era parente dos Armstrong) os encarava, ele também estava acorrentado, mas tinha arrebentado uma das correntes.

Riza e Roy o ignoraram, então ele continuou:

- Vão me ignorar mesmo? Não pareciam me ignorar quando me perseguiram á uns quatro anos atrás não é?

- Quem é você? – Roy o olhava impassivelmente, porque aquele cara simplesmente não calava a boca e deixava que ele prosseguisse com as suas desculpas para Riza?

- Oh, já me esqueceram? Bom, sou conhecido por vocês como Ludo Portgram, o estripador da Lua Cheia.

Riza estremeceu, aquele homem era diabólico, nas luas cheias ele saía pelos subúrbios e atacava quem estivesse na sua frente, recolhendo todos os corpos e geralmente sumindo com alguns órgãos, foi um dos casos mais perigosos, uma vez que tinham que pegá-lo no flagra, pois não havia testemunhas.

- Não, não me lembro, agora cala a sua boca.

O assassino ficou ligeiramente surpreso, então disse:

- Oh, eu percebo que você está nervoso, vou ficar quieto então, não quero virar carvão não é mesmo?

Embora perigoso o tal Ludo parecia ser muito burro, uma vez que resolveu se acalmar por achar que Roy carregava as luvas com ele. (O que é muito improvável, já que ele estava preso).

- Bom Riza, continuando... Obrigado por vir. – Havia um silêncio enorme em volta deles, parecia que todos os presidiários estavam ouvindo a conversa.

- É meu trabalho não é?

- Eu... Eu...

- Você?

- Me desculpe por aquilo no bar, eu estava descontrolado, eu achei que te provocando ia conseguir alguma coisa. Desculpe.

Riza ficou um pouco surpresa, ele nunca tinha feito algo do tipo.

- Eu sempre vou te perdoar Coronel, lembra que temos uma promessa não é.

- Ah Riza, obrigado.

Ele se levantou e a abraçou, Riza correspondeu, ele ainda estava meio afetado pela bebida, mas mesmo assim eram desculpas sinceras, não há nada demais em aceita-las, ainda mais vindas dele.

- Quanto ao amasso no quartel, eu sei que foi á força mais... Foi um amasso não foi? De qualquer forma, me desculpe por aquilo também, eu tava fora de mim e...

- Não precisa continuar... – Ela colocou a mão na boca dele, impedindo que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa. – Vamos sair daqui, você tem que dormir um pouco.

Ele sorriu, se apoiou em Riza, e meio capengando saiu da cela, ela fechou a porta, e foi o ajudando a sair dali.

Então o mesmo prisioneiro loiro e alto se manifestou:

- Uau, aquele Roy tem sorte! Imagina só, amasso no quartel!

- E com aquela gostosa da Hawkeye!

Os prisioneiros explodiram em risadas, e ficaram comentando aquilo e criando diversas histórias sobre o assunto o resto do dia. (Era madrugada).


	9. Dor

N/A: Desculpem pela demora

**N/A: Desculpem pela demora... É que o último post teve três capítulos... Então eu dei uma pausada pra me dedicar na Wish you The Worst. Mas agora que já adiantei bastante por lá, vou voltar pra Cousin. Além disso, vocês podem ir esperando algumas short fics e mais uma long shot por vir. ;P**

**Hiromu Arakawa é a criadora de Fullmetal Alchemist. Ela criou Roy e Riza. Mas enquanto ela não cria um jeito deles ficarem juntos, nós vamos criando o nosso jeito pra ela tomar como inspiração. **

**Dor**

Roy acordou com a cabeça doendo, não devia ter tomado tantas garrafas de uísque, parecia que um tanque tinha passado em cima da cabeça dele.

Os flashs da noite anterior começaram a aparecer e ele agora tinha uma pequena perspectiva. Tinha brigado com alguém, havia sido detido, Riza tinha ido buscá-lo.

Ele olhou para os lados, estava em casa, mas algo lhe dava a impressão que tinha algo diferente.

Roy se virou, eram onze horas, sua cabeça estava doendo muito, então com muito esforço se levantou. Olhou em volta, o quarto estava bem arrumado, ele não se lembrava de tê-lo deixado daquele jeito. E além de tudo tinha um perfume... Era um perfume que ele conhecia muito bem, só não sabia de onde.

Alguém abriu a porta, Roy tentou ficar na defensiva, mas sua cabeça latejou e ele preferiu se sentar. Teve uma agradável surpresa quando reconheceu a pessoa.

- Riza! (ela estava de farda).

- Ei, não fala. Você deve estar com uma ressaca terrível.

- É... Eu to. Minha cabeça ta latejando.

Riza meio que soltou um sorriso. Era realmente cômico ver o Coronel naquela situação, mas ao mesmo tempo ela tinha pena.

- Ei, tem mais alguém aqui?

- Sim... O Jasper. O Hughes disse que era pra ligar quando você acordasse...

- Hum, Ah... Eu faltei no trabalho.

- Eu fui. Consegui uma licença de saúde pra você. O problema é que não deu pra finalizar um monte de relatórios e...

- Ah, pára. Nem me fala dos relatórios, me deixa ficar surpreso quando chegar lá.

- Se é isso que você quer. – Ela sorriu e foi saindo do quarto.

- Onde você vai?

- Eu tenho que almoçar, acabei de chegar. Até Coronel.

Roy se deitou novamente. Mesmo ela parecendo amigável, ele sabia que algo tinha acontecido e que a envolvia. Ela parecia meio perturbada. Jasper entrou no quarto.

- Primo! E aí? Como tá os miolo?

- Doendo.

- Hehe, era de se esperar. Ocê tava bebinho, bebinho...

- É... Jasper...

- Ãnh?

- O que exatamente eu fiz ontem á noite no FullBomb? Enquanto eu tava bêbado?

- Não se lembra?

- Se eu to perguntando.

- Bom, pelo o que eu entendi, no começo ocê levanto, foi trupicando até a Riza e o Miguel, começo a falar que eles tavam de namorico, que eles eram fingido, ai você provocou o Miguel, fico falando em alto e bom som que você tinha agarrado a Riza e que tinha sido o melhor beijo dela, ai ocê tento agarrar ela de novo, ai o Miguel se pois na frente e ocê ataco ele, os dois começaram a brigar. Ai eu e os outros tentamo separar ucês, mais aí você continuo provocando ele, ocês quase se atracaram de novo, e dessa vez os policial tava vendo e levaram ocês em cana.

Roy parecia paralisado. Ele tinha sido um idiota. O que Riza devia estar pensando dele agora? Ele tinha revelado que tinha beijado ela, e se isso estivesse sendo comentado? Ele tinha brigado com o tal advogadozinho. (Agora ele sabia o porquê dos hematomas nas pernas e braços.)

- Primo? Ocê num lembrava de nada disso?

- Só do resumo. Nada sobre ter xingado os dois. Só lembrava que tinha brigado com alguém, sido detido e que a Riza foi lá me buscar.

-Ah, primo. Eu acho bom ocê pedir desculpas pro advogado.

- Porque?!

- Ocê xingo ele, ataco ele... E ele é um advogado, e se ele quisé te processar?

- Ele que venha.

- Priiiiiimo. Ele é um cara legal, você também é... Só começaram com a perna esquerda.

- Ta, eu vou pensar em algo que não me deixe plenamente humilhado.

- É assim que se fala!

- E Jasper..

- Ãnh?

- Ela veio aqui só agora?

- Bom, ela foi embora com o Miguel. Depois ela apareceu aqui de manhãzinha, perguntando se tinha alguma condição de ocê ir trabalhar, ai ela viu que não e só apareceu agora.

- Hum, ela foi embora com ele.

- Ah primo, não implica! Eles são só amigos!

- E como você sabe?

- Bom, ele deu um presente pra ela.

- Há! E nem é aniversário dela!

- Mas primo, era um álbum...

- E daí?

- O álbum tinha fotos deles desde projeto de gente.

- Isso não é motivo... E os colegas de escola? A maioria você perde contato assim que você termina.

- Ah Primo, eles tem um outro motivo... Que não é tão normal quanto acabar os estudos.

- Qual?

- Ah, é triste.

- Conta.

- Bom, eles convivem juntos desde pequeno, e além deles tinha o primo do Miguel.

- E?

- Teve uma tragédia, quimeras escaparam, atacaram os três, o primo do Miguel salvou a vida dos dois e morreu no lugar.

- O que?!  
- É isso mesmo. E eu acho que é por isso que eles são tão unidos sabe, querem que o sacrifício do amigo valha a pena.

- A Riza nunca tinha me falado disso.

- Ela nunca ia ter falado pra mim tamém... Se eu não fosse bisbilhotero.

Roy olhou para o cobertor, estava se sentindo mal, bem pior do que antes. Agora além de ressaca, ele sentia culpa, muita culpa. Como ele não ficou sabendo daquilo? Ele e Riza se conheciam á tanto tempo...

Enquanto isso em um restaurante ali perto, Miguel e Riza estavam sentados almoçando. A empresa de Miguel era ali perto, e como Riza tinha que passar pra ver se estava tudo bem com Roy, eles combinaram de se encontrar para almoçar. Quanto terminaram pagaram a conta e foram andando, Riza ia acompanhar Miguel até a empresa.

- Ei, ainda tá cedo. Tem uma praça aqui perto com o melhor cachorro quente da cidade.

- Aé?

- Aham. Se você vier comigo, eu te pago uma rodada.

- Tentador. – Riza sorriu.

Eles foram andando até a praça, Miguel tentou pegar na cintura de Riza para guia-la até o carrinho de cachorro quente mas ela não deixou, afinal, ainda estava de farda e qualquer repórter que visse já ia colocar uma foto com especulações de todo o tipo na página de fofocas. Além do mais, Riza sabia que os comentários nunca eram contidos.

Riza se sentou num banquinho enquanto Miguel foi pegar os cachorros quentes. Por uns instantes ela percebeu que estava sendo observada. Olhou para os lados procurando por algo, tentando captar algum movimento mas não registrou nada.

"Talvez deve ser só impressão".

- Riza?

- Ah, Miguel, desculpa.

- Que foi? Eu to te chamando já faz um tempinho.

- É que... Eu senti que tinha alguém nos observando.

- Ah, relaxa, isso é uma praça. Sempre vai ter alguém te observando. Além do mais você né.

- Porque, além do mais eu?

- Ué, você se destaca.

- Eu?

- É, você acha que os caras que estão jogando cartas vão preferir olhar um pra cara do outro ou pra uma mulher linda e atraente como você comendo um cachorro quente?

Riza olhou para Miguel e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, e disse sarcasticamente:

- Sei.

- Então não.

Os dois começaram a comer e ficaram calados novamente, Riza podia sentir que continuava sendo observada, mas não queria dar uma de neurótica e se limitou a continuar degustando o seu cachorro quente.

Um bêbado passava ali perto, ele tinha uma garrafa de 51 nas mãos, Riza imediatamente lembrou de Hughes, será que aquela garrafa tinha sido doada por ele? Ultimamente houveram boatos que ele estava aplicando 51 na veia, ela sabia que era mentira mas... Não deixava de ser engraçada a cena de um Hughes sentado se aplicando bebida.

Miguel por sua vez não conhecia Hughes e quando viu o bêbado imediatamente lembrou de Roy. Então ele começou:

- Riza...

- Que?

- Esse Roy, ele é sempre assim? Arrogante?

- Não. Ele tava descontrolado, você sabe, ele estava bêbado. Nossa, olha aquela fonte. – Riza tentou mudar de assunto, mas não deu muito certo, Miguel parecia não ter ouvido a parte da fonte.

- Mas isso não justifica! Ele te ofendeu, me ofendeu!

- Miguel...

- Eu sou um advogado Riza, eu procuro ser uma pessoa justa, eu não vou deixar passar despercebido.

- Miguel, eu não me sinto ofendida!

- Não mente pra mim Riz... Eu sei que você se sente. Eu te conheço.

- Eu to magoada. Só isso.

- Hum, já é um bom motivo pra processá-lo!  
- Por favor, Miguel, não!

- Mas Riz, ele... Ele quase te agarrou! E pelo jeito não foi a primeira vez!

- Ele não é assim Miguel... Só quando está descontrolado! Tenta entender!

- Não dá Riz... Se ele não te respeita... Isso já é motivo pra mim.

- Miguel, pára.

- Mas Riza...

- Por favor, deixa ele. Isso vai afetar a carreira dele!

- É bom que afete! Ele te humilhou! Te tratou como um pedaço de carne!  
Riza sabia que tentar mudar de assunto não ia adiantar, então ela largou seu cachorro quente e abraçou Miguel. Ele se calou imediatamente. Então ela sussurrou no ouvido dele:  
- Por favor, Miguel. Faça isso por mim.

Quando ela se afastou, Miguel a mirava incerto, parecia surpreso.

- Você... Ama ele, não é?

- O que?

- É Riz, você ama ele. Você quer protegê-lo a todo custo.

- Não é isso Miguel, eu e ele... Nós temos uma promessa.

- Uma promessa?

- Sim. E eu não posso quebrá-la. Eu não posso fazer isso.

- Bom Riz, não vou pedir para você me contar qual é a promessa, só quero que você me prometa que só porque vocês têm algo os ligando, você não vai deixar de me contar qualquer desrespeito que ele cometa contra você.

- Mas...

- Eu não vou fazer nada. Só quero saber quem realmente é Roy Mustang, okey? Eu não vou processá-lo, mas lembra que eu to fazendo isso por você, e não por ele.

- Obrigada Miguel.

Riza deu um beijo no rosto de Miguel. Ele pareceu meio perturbado, mas mesmo assim tentou agir normalmente. Não disse mais nada por um bom tempo. Só voltou a falar quando ambos tinham terminado de comer.

- Antes de ir pra empresa, vamos virar á esquerda ali, eu quero comprar um jornal.

- Jornal?

- É... Jornal, notícias, palavras cruzadas, sudoku, história em quadrinhos.

- Eu sei o que é um jornal Miguel...

- Só tava te enchendo Riz... Preciso urgente de um jornal, hoje eu tenho reunião e meu chefe não tolera desinformação. Sabe como é.

- Eu sei... Sempre atualizado, certo?

- Aham, e jornais também são úteis sabe, servem de noticiário, entretenimento e de quebra se você tiver uma indigestão e precisar parar no meio do nada, você vai ter com o que limpar a...

- Ok Miguel, entendi. Vamos comprar o jornal.

Eles foram até a banca, o céu estava nublado e parecia que ia esfriar. Miguel começou a ler o jornal, logo na primeira página havia uma notícia meio perturbante:

**Fuga em Massa da penitenciaria de segurança Máxima da Central**

_Presidiários conseguem quebrar grades, fazem rebelião e seis deles conseguem escapar, os fugitivos são:_

_Ludo Portgram, Estripador da Lua cheia – Assassino Serial Killer_

_Karkus Jetsam, o Coveiro – Assassino Serial Killer_

_Oshad – Assassino, Estuprador, Especialista em falsificação._

_Lance Idod – Traficante de mulheres, Estuprador e especialista em disfarces._

_Karkarov Ivanov – Assassino e traficante de pessoas._

_Shima Itai – Assassina Psicopata, Ladra profissional e especialista em tortura._

_Além da fuga, os presidiários mataram dois seguranças e escreveram com o sangue dos mesmos uma mensagem na parede. Resolvemos divulgar para a população:_

_A vista aguçada e a salamandra podem nos esperar._

- Ei Riza, você viu que teve uma fuga da prisão de segurança máxima?

- Que?

Riza pegou o jornal das mãos de Miguel, seus olhos percorreram aquela primeira página várias vezes, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Era a mesma prisão que Miguel e Roy ficaram detidos na madrugada.

- A mensagem.

- O que tem ela?

- A mensagem é pra mim e pro Coronel.

- Você e o Mustang? Mas vocês...

- Nós os prendemos. Eles são uma gangue, acabamos com ela há alguns anos atrás. Eles sabiam que eu e o Roy éramos os chefes da operação. Estão atrás de nós.

- Então você acha que vocês estão correndo... Tipo assim... Perigo de Vida?

- Esse é o problema de trabalhar em um grupo pequeno. Aposto que depois de nós eles pretendem ir atrás dos outros. (Hughes, Havoc, Fuery, Fallman, Breda).

- Se você quiser que eu vá com você até a sua casa, não tem problema nenhum e...

- Miguel, eu sou uma sniper, eu sei me proteger. Não estou preocupada comigo.

- Bom, ás vezes eu gosto de fingir que você é uma garotinha indefesa. E eu não quero que você fique sozinha.

Ele deu um sorriso safado, Riza retribuiu.

- Acho melhor você ir logo, senão seu chefe vai ficar bravo. Eu vou passar na casa do Roy, ele não vai ler jornal com aquela ressaca, isso eu tenho certeza.

- Hehe. Certeza.

E enquanto se despediam, ambos não perceberam que algumas pessoas os observavam de cima de um telhado.

- Será que é o namorado dela? Oshad, vem cá ver.

- Acho que não Karkus, eles não se beijaram, não devem ser não.

- Hum, o carinha entrou no prédio, agora ela ta sozinha.

- Calma Karkus. Ta lotado demais aqui, vamo espera uma hora melhor, senão dá treta.

- Beleza Karkarov, Beleza.

Um homem de cabelos negros e tapa olho que estava mais ao fundo disse:

- Ei seus dois idiotas, venham aqui agora! Lembrem-se que as suas fotos estão bem grandinhas na primeira página da maioria dos jornais! Já me basta ter que controlar o Ludo.

- Foi mal, Lance. Só queríamos observar. – Os três homens saíram do campo de vista.

- Qual é Lance... Pega leve com eles... – Uma mulher com uma tatuagem no rosto apareceu do nada ao lado dele.

- Ah Shima, você não entende. Mas então, já preparou tudo?

- Praticamente.

- Hum, Ei, venham pra cá. Acho que ela percebeu algo. Karkarov, Ludo, já sabem o que fazer.

E realmente Riza tinha percebido olhares nela, revistou todos os pontos possíveis, aproximou as mãos da pistola e foi andando rapidamente, tinha que avisar Roy e Jasper. Ela reconheceu alguns pontos no telhado, talvez fossem eles.

Riza procurou as rotas mais movimentadas, não queria ser seguida. Ia tentando se espremer entre a multidão até que trombou com alguém.

- Oi Belezura. – Era Karkarov, ele segurava uma faca por baixo do casaco. Riza tentou recuar, mas bateu em algo, quando se virou pra ver no que, percebeu que era Ludo Portgram.

- Oi. – Ele sorriu maldosamente. – Não se preocupe, hoje ainda não é lua cheia queridinha.

Na casa de Roy ele estava tentando pegar uma xícara, sentiu um arrepio e sem querer derrubou a xícara que Riza havia dado á ele no Natal. Ele tentou ignorar, mas era o mesmo arrepio que sentia durante a guerra.

- Primo. Ocê ta bem?

- A xícara caiu. Só isso.

- Não foi só isso. Ocê ta com uma cara de jumento amuado.

- Ok Ok. Eu também senti um calafrio mas... Eu to de ressaca, então é perfeitamente normal.

- Não Primo, uma vez a sinhá me falo que quando a gente tem muito desses calafrio é porque alguém que a gente é ligado, precisa da nossa ajuda!

- Que? – Roy começou a rir de Jasper.

- É sério!

Roy parou de rir ao encarar o rosto sério de Jasper.

- E o que você quer que a gente faça? Corra atrás de todo mundo que a gente conhece?

- Num so tão loco assim. Porque ocê num lê o jornal? Às vezes tem argo que te ajuda.

- Ah, Não.

Jasper jogou o jornal na cara de Roy, este por sua vez se esforçou para reconhecer as letras.

- Lê pra mim Jasper... Minha visão ta embaçada.

Jasper arrancou o jornal das mãos de Roy e começou a ler, conforme ele ia lendo a manchete da primeira página, Roy ia perdendo a cor. No fim da notícia Roy parecia um fantasma.

- Primo? Ocê ta bem?

- Jasper... Essa notícia. Relê a mensagem que eles deixaram.

- _A vista aguçada e a salamandra podem nos esperar._

Roy estava visivelmente chocado, aquelas pessoas estavam atrás dele e de Riza.

- Primo?

- Eles tão atrás de mim e da Riza. Onde que ela ta?

- Saiu faz mais ou menos uma hora e meia... Ela ta demorando, disse que ia voltar.

- Será que?

- Carma primo! A Riza sabe se cuidar. Ela deve ta bem.

- Você disse que ela ta demorando. A Riza sempre é pontual. Vamos!

Ele levantou bruscamente da cama, mas não conseguiu firmar as pernas e caiu. A ressaca estava forte, ele sentia dor latejante na cabeça. E seu estômago revirava.

- Acho que não dá pra você sair daqui hoje primo.

- Eu tenho que sair.

Riza pegou a arma e atirou na perna de Karkarov, ele tentou desviar, pegou de raspão e enquanto ele caía de dor, Riza aproveitou para correr.

Miguel estava em uma reunião. Do nada ele sentiu um calafrio percorrer a espinha, conhecia aquela sensação, foi a mesma sensação do dia em que ele, Arch e Riza foram atacados pela quimera. Antes de o animal aparecer, ele teve aquele calafrio e sugeriu que eles fossem embora. Mas eles não foram e tudo terminou em tragédia. Ele sabia que era a mesma sensação, Riza estava em perigo!

- Os fugitivos!

Ele se levantou da cadeira e ignorou todos os berros de seu chefe, saiu correndo em disparada ao apartamento de Roy, ele sabia que Riza ia passar lá antes de voltar ao Quartel. Numa hora daquelas, ela já devia estar lá, se não estivesse... O medo dele se concretizaria.

Karkarov percebeu que ela estava fugindo e jogou sua faca, acertou nas costas de Riza, a dor era horrível, mas ela tentou continuar correndo. Ia meio que se arrastando, uma multidão havia se formado, todos aterrorizados, alguns corriam, outros simplesmente congelavam, mas ninguém vinha ajudar, todos aterrorizados demais com a cena.

A visão dela ia embaçando, a dor aumentava, então ela se virou para atirar, conseguiu acertar no braço de Ludo, mas tinha muita gente em volta e a visão dela dificultava tudo. Ela não queria atingir nenhum inocente, sua mira podia ser perfeita, mas agora ela não conseguia ver nada além de borrões. A dor era insuportável, Riza sentiu que mais facas tinham sido atiradas.

A dor fez Riza soltar a arma, ela sangrava muito. A visão já turva só escurecia a cada segundo. De repente ela ouviu alguém gritar, era a voz de Miguel, ela tentou gritar algo, mas suas palavras saíram entrecortadas.

- Nã- Iguel! Sai –Aqui!

Dizendo isso ela caiu. Tinha desmaiado com a dor. Miguel já tinha visto aquela cena antes, eram as mesmas palavras de Arch naquele dia, mas dessa vez ele não ia obedecer. Não, ele não ia deixar Riza.

Miguel pegou uma tampa da lata de lixo e correu até Riza, Karkarov jogou algumas facas, mas elas pegaram na tampa, Ludo foi correndo até Miguel.

Ludo tentou golpeá-lo, mas ele conseguiu desviar fazendo com que Ludo se desequilibrasse. Nesse meio tempo ele conseguiu chegar até Riza, pegou as armas dela e tentou atirar neles.

Acabou errando muitos tiros, mas por sorte Karkarov foi pego por um deles totalmente desprevenido. Sem o cérebro da operação Ludo não sabia direito o que fazer, ele correu até Miguel e Riza conforme seus instintos.

- Sai de perto da garota e você não sai machucado.

- Vai ter que passar pelo meu cadáver. – Miguel estava em cima de Riza, tentando protegê-la dele.

- Como quiser.

Ludo socou Miguel na barriga, o que fez o rapaz tossir uma boa quantidade de sangue. Depois o jogou no chão e lhe chutou inúmeras vezes, mas mesmo todo quebrado Miguel tentava se arrastar para perto do corpo inconsciente de Riza.

Alguns militares começaram a chegar no local, Ludo estava sozinho, então ele correu até Karkarov, o segurou e correu entre a multidão. Alguns militares tentaram atirar, mas o lugar estava cheio e era difícil ter certeza que aqueles tiros não iam atingir algum civil. A única pessoa que podia ter certeza disso estava inconsciente naquele chão.

- SAIAM DE PERTO!

Havoc comandava o batalhão e foi correndo até os dois corpos. Ele não sabia quem eram as vítimas, só deu as ordens padrão.

- CHAMEM UM MÉDICO! AVISEM O CORONEL! AVISEM O QUARTEL GENERAL!

Ele se ajoelhou perto dos corpos e horrorizado os reconheceu. Era Riza e o tal Miguel! Havoc sentiu seu estômago revirar, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo! De repente sentiu uma mão tentar segurá-lo, era Miguel.

- Jean, cuida dela.

- Calma cara, você num ta nada bem também.

- Cuida dela.

- Eu vou cuidar. Respira fundo.

Miguel sorriu e fechou os olhos.

- Ai meu deus, ele morreu!

Havoc chegou perto de Miguel para verificar o pulso, ele ainda estava vivo. Havoc sentiu um alívio profundo, mas ao olhar pra Riza seu desespero voltou, a amiga estava branca, tinha uma poça de sangue ao redor dela.

Cinco minutos depois os médicos estavam á caminho. Roy por sua vez percebeu o tumulto e apareceu. Ele ainda não sabia do ataque, estava indo com Jasper á procura de Riza quando viu uma multidão correndo e os militares se organizando. Imediatamente pensou nela. Mas preferiu tentar ignorar, tudo que ele mais queria era que não fosse.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele torcia para que não fosse o que estava pensando.

- Deixa os médicos cuidarem disso, Coronel.

- Médicos? O que ta acontecendo?

- Calma! Ela vai ficar bem!

Então Roy viu entre a barreira humana, as imagens de duas pessoas caídas no chão. Uma delas estava coberta de sangue. Estava de farda. Roy imediatamente a reconheceu.

- RIZA!

- Coronel! Não! Deixa os médicos cuidarem!  
- NÃO! EU TENHO QUE... RIZA!

- Calma, primo! – Jasper estava abismado.

- Calma o caceXX! É a Riza!

- O que!?

- É Jasper! É a Riza!

- Bom, nesse caso, eu te ajudo!

E assim os dois primos foram furando a defesa da barreira humana até chegarem nos corpos. Jasper ficou parado olhando, estava tão chocado que não conseguiu dar mais nenhum passo. Havoc que estava ali do lado até aqueles momentos tinha se levantado e berrava por agilidade. Roy por sua vez não se conteve e correu para o lado dela.

- Riza.

Ela não respondia. Estava branca, seus cabelos loiros manchados de vermelho. Sua farda manchada de vermelho.

- RIZA! Fala comigo!  
As lágrimas do desespero começaram a rolar impiedosamente e se misturar com o sangue dela. Roy segurou Riza firmemente nos braços, continuava ajoelhado e a encarava, esperando e desejando que a qualquer momento ela abrisse os olhos, o xingasse de idiota e dissesse que estava tudo bem.

Mas ela não fez isso. Ela não fez nada. Estava inconsciente nos braços dele.

Alguns médicos tinham chegado e por isso alguns soldados tentavam tirar Roy dali. A única coisa que ele queria era ficar perto dela.

- Mustang! Sai daí! Deixa os médicos fazerem o trabalho deles!

Roy olhou para trás, Hughes tinha acabado de chegar. Estava ao lado de Jasper. Este continuava parado encarando a cena, nem piscava, parecia que alguém tinha dado um pause nele.

Hughes foi para perto de Roy, e com a ajuda de mais três soldados, o tiraram de perto dela. Roy não tinha força nenhuma para resistir e simplesmente foi se arrastando para longe, mesmo que isso fosse contra sua vontade.

Os médicos se agruparam em volta dos corpos, Roy não conseguia ver o corpo dela direito, só a mancha de sangue e os uniformes brancos dos médicos sendo sujados com sangue. O sangue dela.

Ao lado, outros médicos aplicavam seringas com morfina em Miguel, para depois enfaixá-lo. (Morfina é usada para tirar a dor e acalmar o paciente).

Mais adiante alguns médicos cuidavam de pessoas que tinham recebido alguma bala perdida. (Miguel errou váaarios tiros).

Roy percebeu que sua roupa também estava manchada com o sangue dela. Ele colocou as mãos nas próprias roupas, elas também ficaram com aquele tom avermelhado. Era real. Estava acontecendo.

Ele se ajoelhou até o chão e fechou os olhos. Estava desesperado de uma forma que ele nunca estivera antes. Nem no dia que ele recebeu o telefonema sobre a morte dos pais, nem no dia que ele viu o próprio sensei ter um ataque mortal bem na sua frente, nem nos primeiros dias da guerra de Ishbal. Ele nunca tinha se sentido tão desesperado daquele jeito.

As ambulâncias tinham chegado e Riza e Miguel eram colocados um em cada, Roy quis entrar na ambulância junto com Riza mas não o deixaram, ele ficou possesso e ameaçou tirar as luvas. Então recebeu uma agulhada de sussega leão no pescoço. Tudo escureceu.

**N/A: Hey! Antes de tudo, não me matem! O próximo capítulo ta quase pronto e logo ele vem pra cá também, mas por enquanto, espero que tenham gostado deste aqui, particularmente eu gostei de escrevê-lo. ACTION! (OwO). E para não perder o hábito: DEIXEM REVIEWS!!**


	10. Calmaria

Roy acordou em sua cama, desejou que tudo aquilo não tivesse passado de um sonho

**N/A: Eu sei que realmente mudei o rumo da história no capítulo anterior, já aviso para os corações frágeis que aquilo foi só uma pequena amostra do que está por vir... Mas não se preocupem, pelo menos os próximos dois capítulos vão ser da calmaria.**

**Calmaria**

Roy acordou em sua cama, desejou que tudo aquilo não tivesse passado de um sonho. Olhou para os lados procurando por algum sinal que tudo aquilo fosse um grande pesadelo, mas para seu desespero encontrou jogada na cadeira ao lado, sua camisa com manchas de sangue. Tudo havia acontecido, Riza estava naquele estado.

Jasper entrou no quarto, Roy imediatamente se levantou e disse:

- O que aconteceu?

- Perae Primo, eu já volto.

Jasper saiu do quarto rapidamente, parecia que tinha ido telefonar para alguém. Quando voltou olhou diretamente para Roy e começou:

- Hoje é sábado Primo. Você ficou um dia inteiro nessa cama.

- Mas o que aconteceu COM ELA?!

Jasper baixou o olhar. Então começou:

- Bom, ela perdeu muito sangue, tá com muitos ferimentos bem fundos por causa das facas, mas o médico disse que ela vai melhorar. O Miguel também vai.

- Não quero saber do Miguel.

- Primo, não seja mula velha! Pra sua informação, ele salvou a vida dela. As... Como é mesmo o nome... Testemu...

- Testemunhas oculares?

- Isso! Elas contaram tudo, detalhe por detalhe. Ele quase morreu pra salvar ela.

- O que?

- É. A Riza começou a ser perseguida. O cara acertou as facas nela, ela tentou atirar, mas a dor devia estar insuportável, então ela desmaiou. Os caras tentaram matar ela, mas o Miguel apareceu, pegou as armas dela e conseguiu acertar no Alfa entre os bandidos e...

- E quem eram esses caras? QUEM FEZ ISSO COM ELA?

- Calma! Não quiseram me contar tudo... Disseram que era informação demais pra um civil. Aquele seu amigo de óculos... O Hughes... Ele falou que ia passar aqui quando você acordasse. Acabei de ligar pra ele.

- Ótimo. Obrigado Jasper.

Os minutos que passaram á seguir pareciam séculos para Roy, ele queria muuuuito saber quem tinha feito aquilo com ela, embora ele já tivesse uma idéia de quem. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém batendo na porta, era Hughes.

Hughes entrou silenciosamente, não estava fardado. Roy que estava sentado rapidamente se levantou, mas o outro lhe lançou um olhar de censura, como se estivesse mandando que ele se sentasse novamente. Não houve cumprimentos, Hughes simplesmente adentrou a casa e sentou ao lado de Roy.

- Licença Jasper.

- Ah, sim!

Jasper rapidamente saiu da sala e fechou a porta. Só quando Hughes percebeu que Jasper já tinha arrumado algo pra fazer, começou a falar.

- Você deu um pouco de dor de cabeça pra gente lá... Quase achamos que você ia explodir tudo...

- Eu até quis... Estava tão... Tão...

- Desesperado.

- É. Mas, o Jasper...

- É, eu sei que ele já te contou algumas coisas. Mas o que você vai ouvir á seguir vem diretamente do serviço de informações, ninguém de lá sabe que eu estou te passando.

- Certo. O que as testemunhas oculares disseram?

- Bom, Jasper já deve ter te contado do ataque, Miguel se colocou no meio. Ele foi o herói do dia, acho que se não fosse ele... Bom, você sabe, não ia ter médico no mundo que pudesse fazê-la melhorar.

- Entendo... Mas... Ela...

- Ela levou alguns pontos pelo corpo, o cara realmente gastou um faqueiro inteiro nela.

- Tantas assim?

- Muitas. A Hawkeye foi muito forte, acho que eu não agüentaria nem dois minutos daquele jeito.

Roy sentiu orgulho de Riza por um momento, mas ao se lembrar que ele tinha sido o causador de tudo... Se não fosse ele... Ela não precisaria ter saído do quartel e..

- Mustang?

- Ah, Hughes... Continue, me conte como eles eram.

- Não vai fazer besteira?

- Eu só quero saber quem foi, quero ter certeza que eles não vão chegar mais perto de nós novamente, você sabe que o nós inclui você e sua família.

- Hunf... Eu sei, por isso estou te dando as informações. Não quero minhas rainhas correndo perigo... Mas eu acho que você já tem uma perspectiva de quem é, não é?

- Infelizmente. Mas vai lá Hughes, características!

- Bom, um deles é alto, loiro e musculoso. O outro tinha cabelo preto, meio calvo, sobrancelha falhada por uma cicatriz... Bate exatamente com as características do Karkarov e do Ludo Portgram.

- Eu sabia! Aqueles desgraçados! – Roy deu um murro na parede.

- Ei, você disse que ia se controlar!

- Eu to calmo!!

- Aham, e eu sou a Lindsay Lohan. ¬¬

- Ok, Hughes. Eu vo tentar me controlar, mas eu quero todos os meus cadetes em missões de reconhecimento, quero saber onde eles estão, o que estão tramando, quais são os próximos alvos, TUDO! Até quantas vezes eles deixam de respirar...

- Hum, acho que você não pode dar essa ordem.

- Porque?!

- Bom, são bandidos de prioridade máxima, ninguém em sã consciência mandaria cadetes atrás deles. Se a Riza que é uma especialista e talvez uma das mulheres mais perigosas da Central sofreu esse tipo de ferimento, imagina um cadete.

- Você tem razão...

- E além disso, o quartel já se mobilizou, amanhã você vai ver fotos desses caras por toda a cidade, e no quartel temos até um mural com informações do caso.

- Tudo isso por causa da Riza?

- Também. Lembre-se que eles não são simples criminosos, são realmente perigosos, nós quase morremos pra acabar com eles... Lembra?

- É... Realmente...

Roy ficou parado, absorto em seus pensamentos. Hughes percebeu que não tinha mais nada pra fazer ali e resolveu ir embora.

- Tenho coisas á fazer, preciso comprar uma boneca pra Elysia...

- Ah sim...

- E Mustang...

- Ãnh?

- Nós nunca tivemos essa conversa...

- Que conversa?

- Também não me lembro.

Hughes sorriu e desceu o lance de escadas. Roy se levantou para trancar a porta.

- Jasper. Eu sei que você ta aí atrás... Pode sair.

Jasper saiu de trás da porta

- Descurpa Primo... É que é sobre a Riza...

- Eu sei... O Hughes também percebeu, mas ele sabe que eu vou te contar tudo, então resolvemos deixar você achar que estava realmente "invisível".

- Ah... – Jasper ficou vermelho, ele sabia que não deveria ouvir a conversa dos outros por trás das portas, mas não tinha escolha, ele também queria saber tudo sobre o atentado à Riza.

- Primo...

- Ãnh?

- Eu tenho uma reunião mais tarde, mas antes, se você quiser ir... Eu vou visitar a Riza e o Miguel no hospital.

- E porque não? Não sabia que já tinham liberado o horário de visitas...

- Só para amigos íntimos e família.

- Então como você?

- Você é superior dela, eu sei imitar a sua voz no telefone.

Jasper sorriu marotamente e foi pegar sua jaqueta, enquanto Roy colocou a primeira roupa casual que achou pelo chão.

Os dois saíram do prédio calmamente, entraram no carro militar e se dirigiram ao hospital.

Enquanto isso, longe dali, num dos prédios de um subúrbio bem suspeito, algumas pessoas tentavam entrar em acordo.

- Eu já disse! Devemos invadir e acabar com ela enquanto tá inconsciente!

- Mas aí não tem graça Oshad... Eu quero ver o rosto de dor dela...

- Shima, você não devia estar cuidando dos ferimentos do Karkarov?

- Ele tá dormindo que nem uma pedra... Mas também, ninguém mandou vocês acabarem com ela no meio do calçadão!

- PAREM, TODOS VOCÊS!

Um homem de cabelos negros e bem oleosos, com um tapa olho se levantou da escuridão. Todos os outros fizeram silêncio, então ele começou:

- Eu já disse o plano pra vocês, não vamos pegá-la inconsciente, não tem a mínima graça. E além disso, temos que dar algumas pistas para o Mustang, vamos fazer um joguinho com ele... Um joguinho que ele perde no final, é claro.

- Mas como vamos nos infiltrar no hospital? Aposto que a segurança ta reforçada...

- Assim você me ofende, Ludo. Esqueceu que eu sou especialista em infiltração? Consigo desarmar um alarme em segundos.

- Mas eu não to falando de alarmes, Shima. To falando de guardas.

- E desde quando eles são problema? É só esperar o Karkarov melhorar... Aquele idiota... O que deu em vocês pra atacarem ela no meio do calçadão?

- O Karkarov falou que era melhor, porque aí ela num ia ter muita certeza de onde atirar... Ele tava certo, depois que ele acertou umas facas, aposto que ela tava com tanta dor que não via um palmo e ficou com medo de atirar e acertar em algum inocente... Se não fosse aquele moleque, ela tava amarrada ali no fundo agora...

- Ah, sim... O moleque... Por acaso era o mesmo que ela tinha se despedido mais cedo, não é? – Shima parecia interessada.

- É sim... – Ludo ia recomeçar a falar, mas foi interrompido por Lance.

- Mais tarde a gente cuida dele... Por enquanto vamos nos fixar na invasão do hospital... Em quanto tempo o Karkarov melhora?

- Ah, ele já sofreu coisa pior... É que ele ta fora de forma... Mas acho que em uma semana ele já ta com a gente.

- Hum, uma semana?

- Talvez menos... Depende dele, mas eu falo uma semana pra assegurar, o moleque não acertou em cheio, o tiro só pegou o Karkarov desprevenido. Um tirinho de nada, pegou no braço.

- Ótimo, Oshad... Já fez todo o mapeamento Shima?

- Sim... Foi tão fácil... Eles não perceberam nada, deu pra mapear tudo passando pelos túneis de ar... São bem espaçosos...

- Isso é bom... Karkarov consegue passar...

- Mas o Ludo não.

- E quem disse que o Ludo vai nessa missão?

- Porque eu não posso? Eu queria tanto...

- Você não se controla, além disso, pelos meus cálculos, o dia cai numa lua cheia, você costuma ficar anormal nesses dias... Talvez eu vá...

- Você, Lance!? Nossa! Logo você que nunca sai em campo...

- Pois é, Shima... Eu não quero falhas dessa vez, e como já dizem, se você quer algo bem feito, faça você mesmo.

- E quem vai ser o outro?

- O Oshad.

- Eu?!

- Óbvio, você consegue falsificar uma porção de coisas. E eu já repeti esse plano um milhão de vezes...

- Nossa, tá tão calor... Espero que tenha ar condicionado nesse hospital...

- Tem sim, vou deixar ligado pra vocês no dia...

- Valeu... Mas ta muito calor hem... Como que é mesmo que chamam aquele troço que faz aquecer tudo?

- Aquecimento Global, idiota.

- Dizem que os peidos das vacas estão acabando com a gente.

- Vacas? Eu to falando de calor, Ludo!

- Eu li no jornal...

- Você lê?!

- Leio.

- Uau, que progresso. Mas continua, essa eu quero ouvir. Noticiário Portgram 24 horas.

Ludo olhou Oshad com aquela cara "Vai pra aquele lugar" e continuou:

- Dizem que andamos consumindo mais carne, isso dá em mais gado, ou seja, mais vacas, mais peido de vaca... Menos camada de ozônio.

Shima estava quieta, então ela se levantou e disse:

- Hãm... Isso até pode ser verdade, mas eu prefiro morrer por causa duma bisteca do que passar o resto da vida comendo brócolis integral.

- Apoiada! – Todos os outros disseram em uníssono.

Roy e Jasper chegaram no hospital alguns minutos depois do horário de visitas ter começado. Chegando lá esperaram pela chamada da recepcionista. Vinte minutos de pura agonia e ela falou que eles podiam entrar.

Os primos caminharam corredores adentro, o quarto de Riza ficava no último andar. Tomaram coragem e entraram, tinham alguns presentes e flores em cima do criado mudo, alguém já tinha ido visitá-la.

Roy se aproximou da cama, ela ainda estava branca, mas não tanto como naquela tarde. Parecia estar dormindo, mas segundo a enfermeira ela estava sedada para não sentir dor.

Após ficar uns minutos ao lado dela, Roy deu espaço para Jasper, o primo deixou um embrulho junto aos outros presentes no criado mudo e se aproximou de Riza.

Jasper sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Ei, trouxe mais um gift pra ocê, acorda logo pra ver o que é.

E dizendo isso ele saiu de perto dela e foi saindo do quarto. Ele não queria admitir, mas ficava chocado todas as vezes que via alguém naquele estado.

- Onde você ta indo? – Roy parecia surpreso.

- Ver o Miguel ué.

- Eu não quero ver o Miguel.

- Primo... Num vai me dá complicação né. Lembra que ele ajudo a salvar a Riza. Até o Hughes disse que se não fosse ele... Ela num taria aqui.

Roy pensou em alguns instantes na possibilidade da morte de Riza, se sentiu terrível, com vontade de correr até ela e abraça-la bem forte, de voltar no tempo e nunca ter bebido daquele jeito... Também percebeu o quão infantil estava sendo, se aproximou de Riza e lhe deu um beijo na testa, sussurrou algo como "Fique bem logo" e acompanhou o primo.

O quarto de Miguel estava com mais presentes que o de Riza, cartões dos companheiros de trabalho, chocolates dos amigos, entre outros.

Ele estava acordado e ao ver Roy e Jasper se remexeu um pouco.

- E aí Miguel? Ta melhor?

- Sim, Jasper. Me deram uns sedativos, vou ficar inchado por um tempo, mas acho que vou melhorar logo. Me disseram que quebrei duas costelas.

- Uia, até que ocê agüento bem, né? Disseram q o cara era um brutamontes e...

- Era mesmo, ele era loiro, tinha uns dois metros e tanto. Mas to feliz sabendo que a Riza vai ficar bem. Já visitaram ela?

- Já. – Respondeu Roy secamente.

- Já, ai resolvemo passar aqui pra te dar um alô. – Jasper sorria.

- Que ótimo! Eu tava sedado até agora pouco, mas aí minha irmã vai vir me visitar e resolveram me deixar lúcido por um tempo.

- Você tem irmã? – Roy parecia surpreso.

- Tenho... – Miguel sorriu de lado.

- MIGUEL!

- Ai está ela. Oi Anita. – Miguel olhou para porta, Roy e Jasper acompanharam o olhar dele e se depararam com uma moça muuuito bonita, ela era loira e tinha os olhos verdes, até que lembrava bastante o irmão.

- Seu idiota! Quase me matei de susto quando me contaram o que tinha acontecido com você!

Ela se aproximou do irmão deitado na cama e lhe deu um abraço.

- Eu sou forte Anita.

- NUNCA mais faça isso, ok?

- Certo... Cadê o Jarbas?

- Aquele imbecil? Qualquer lugar bem longe daqui!

- O que aconteceu? Vocês brigaram?

- Nós terminamos, ok?

- Mas vocês eram noivos!

- E daí? Eu não agüentava mais sabe, ele só se importava com trabalho, nunca ficava comigo, sempre distante. Eu achei batom no terno dele!

- Ai...

- É! Fui perguntar pra ele o que significava aquilo e SABE O QUE ELE DISSE? Que era SÓ batom!

- Senhorita, faça silêncio, por favor.

Uma enfermeira tinha entrado no quarto para verificar os gritos, mas já tinha ido. Anita olhou na direção da porta e baixou a voz.

- Bom, agora pelo menos eu to livre. –Ela olhou para o lado e viu Roy e Jasper, ela parecia ter petrificado.

- Você é... É... Roy Mustang?

- Eu mesmo. Prazer em conhecê-la.

Roy deu um beijo na mão de Anita.

- E você é? – Ela percebeu que Jasper se parecia muito com Roy.

- Sou primo dele. Jasper Mustang.

Por dentro Anita estava quase tendo chilique. "Meu deus, tem dois! Tem dois Mustang na cidade! Aiii, lindos, lindos!" Mas por fora tentava se mostrar o mais natural possível.

- Hum, nunca tinha ouvido falar de você, mora aqui na Central, Jasper?

- Não. Eu sou do interior, tenho negócios á tratar aqui. – Ele tentou parecer o mais importante possível.

- Ahh, entendo. – Ela sorriu amigavelmente para Jasper, jurava que o achava mais bonito que Roy, então ela se aproximou de Miguel e disse quase num sussurro nervoso.

- Miguel, você nem me conta que é amigo deles?

- Não faz muito tempo que nos conhecemos. – Ele forçou um sorriso.

- Hum, então... Eu te trouxe chocolate. Papai e mamãe me pediram para avisar sobre o seu estado. Mesmo eu dizendo que não era nada grave, eles disseram que vem te ver logo.

- Não tenho muita certeza se digo que bom ou... Péssima idéia.

- Acho que péssima idéia se encaixa melhor... Eu ainda não contei que terminei com o Jarbas, nem quero imaginar a reação deles, da mamãe principalmente, ela adora ele... E onde a gente vai deixar os dois? Vou voltar a dividir o apartamento com você e...

- O que?!

- Esquece, a gente vê isso depois... Eu tenho que ir trabalhar, meu chefe odeia atrasos. Ele é pior que aqueles ditadores, mas enfim, tenho que ir, volto mais tarde... Tchau Guel.

A loira se aproximou do irmão e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, repetiu o ato para se despedir de Roy e Jasper. Depois saiu do quarto rapidamente.

Jasper ficou paralisado. Parecia que estava flutuando, nunca tinha sentido nada parecido antes. Minutos atrás ele só presentia que a visita á Miguel ia ser uma boa, mas agora ele podia confirmar que tinha sido uma ótima idéia.

Enquanto isso Roy tentava vasculhar alguma desculpa decente sem se humilhar demais. Á partir do momento que ele viu Miguel todo acabado na cama do hospital e depois de toda aquela informação do Full Bomb e da tentativa de assassinato de Riza, ele realmente sentia que tinha sido um idiota.

"Se eu não tivesse de ressaca, poderia ter ido ao trabalho, ninguém teria sido detido, ela não ia me visitar e estaria bem segura no quartel ao invés de estar andando sozinha por aí."

Só então ele percebeu que novamente só estavam os três na sala, Jasper parecia estar fora do ar e Miguel o observava com aquela cara: "Porque você ta aqui?"

- Hoje ta um dia bonito... Bem... Calor. – Sim, Roy estava falando sobre o tempo.

- Pois é, seria bom estar lá fora. – Miguel tinha um olhar distante nas pessoas minúsculas andando na rua á alguns metros abaixo deles.

Agora até algum comentário sobre o tempo tinha se tornado embaraçoso, por mais bonito que o dia estivesse, Miguel não poderia sair daquela cama para apreciá-lo, e jogar isso na cara dele, dizendo que o dia estava lindo era bem cruel. Roy se sentiu pior ainda.

Jasper percebeu que as coisas não estavam muito boas e resolveu encerrar logo a visita, á partir do momento que ele e Roy entraram no quarto, ele ficou meio apreensivo, afinal também não conhecia Miguel muito bem, e não sabia o que conversar com ele. A visita só não foi uma catástrofe total porque Anita apareceu, depois disso, ele sabia que já estava na hora de ir.

- Bom, temos que ir indo, né primo?

- Ãnh? Com certeza, Jasper!

- Miguel, muita força! Ocê vai melhorar rápido, ocê é forte e ajudou a Riza... Um dia ocê ainda vai ser recompensado por isso.

- É, eu espero que sim. Boa tarde.

- Prucê também...

Jasper saiu do quarto, Roy foi acompanhar o primo, mas acidentalmente tropeçou no criado mudo e alguns pacotes que estavam empilhados caíram, ele se abaixou e começou a reuni-los, agora só restava no quarto ele e Miguel.

O clima não era dos melhores, obviamente Roy sabia que Miguel não ia com a cara dele.

"E com razão, eu também não seria meu melhor amigo depois de tudo isso."

E ele tinha que admitir que não era o maior fã de Miguel, embora tivesse menos motivos para não gostar dele.

Então ele percebeu que era a hora, se fosse para se desculpar, o momento era agora. Estava sozinho com Miguel, e se tivesse sorte ele ia ser sedado á um grau tão alto que ia esquecer boa parte das palavras de desculpa.

Mas Roy não teve coragem de encará-lo depois de tudo, foi andando em direção a porta, mas segundos antes de sair, a vozinha apareceu:

"Ele salvou a vida dela! Ele corrigiu uma burrada sua! E agora você nem vai pedir desculpas? Seu frangote! Cadê a sua honra?"

Roy parou, isso chamou a atenção de Miguel. Roy virou-se e fitou o corpo todo acabado do outro na cama. Então ele disse:

- Miguel. Eu sei que não é a melhor hora, mas... Obrigado. E desculpe.

Dizendo isso ele saiu do quarto em questão de milésimos, parecia que tinha liberado um peso gigantesco dos ombros. Miguel por sua vez ainda estava tentando processar as palavras de Roy. Talvez ele realmente não fosse tão idiota como ele pensava.

- E aí, primo?

- O que, Jasper?

- Tomou coragem e pediu desculpas né... Parabéns...

- Não é isso... Eu disse obrigada.

- Dá na mesma. Não se preocupa não, Roy. Segredo.

- Como nos velhos tempos?

- Certeza...

Os dois já estavam na portaria do prédio quando Jasper parou e disse:

- Primo, ocê num que fica?

- Porque?

- Acho que ocê sabe.

Jasper deu um sorriso e chamou um táxi, ele tinha reunião o resto do dia.

Roy ficou parado por uns minutos, "Como assim, você sabe?".

**N/A: Rélou Pipou! Bom, demorou um pouco, mas eu já aviso que temos mais um capítulo pronto, é a segunda parte deste aqui. Espero que tenham gostado desse... Eu tava meio sem inspiração, mas consegui escrever algo decente. Pra não perder o hábito: DEIXEM REVIEWS!!**


	11. Entre Roupas e Romances

**N/A: Ei pipou! Sem mais delongas, mais um capítulo de Cousin pra vocês... Espero que gostem! Eu ia postar esse junto com o anterior, mas ai eu achei um grave erro e tive que reformular uma boa parte, por isso demorou... Mas enfim, aproveitem!**

**Entre Roupas e Romances**

Roy realmente realmente sabia do que Jasper estava falando. Jasper queria que ele ficasse lá com Riza, mas Roy estava com vergonha de aparecer lá, ele se sentia muito culpado pelo o que tinha acontecido com ela e até com Miguel.

"Covarde! Covarde! Covarde!"

- Ei coronel!

Roy se virou e se deparou com Fuery e Shieska.

- Ah, Oi...

- Já foi visitar a Riza?

- Er... Já.

- Hum, que pena. Eu e a Shieska estávamos indo lá...

O casal foi andando para dentro do hospital, Roy percebeu que aquela era sua chance de dar mais uma... Olhada em Riza. Então ele correu até os dois, segurou o braço de Fuery e disse:

- Bom, eu posso ir de novo, não é?

- Ãnh... Pode.

Assim Roy novamente adentrou aqueles corredores brancos e chegou no quarto de Riza. Ele não queria atrapalhar o momento de Fuery e Shieska, então ficou parado na soleira da porta, esperando os dois.

Fuery tinha trazido algumas fotos de Hayate. Shieska tinha trazido alguns romances da estante de Riza. Ambos fitaram a moça por um tempo, Shieska se aproximou da amiga e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, Fuery se limitou a segurar a mão dela.

Mais ou menos meia hora depois, ambos estavam saindo do quarto, Roy continuava parado na porta, ás vezes ele dava umas olhadelas em Riza, mas não conseguia encara-la por muito tempo.

Quando o casal saiu do quarto e se dirigiu ao banco no corredor, uma enfermeira veio falar com eles. Roy aproveitou a distração, tomou coragem e andou até a cama.

Riza estava serena, parecia estar num profundo sono, embora Roy soubesse que ela estava tão sedada que provavelmente não acordaria tão facilmente. Havia uma cadeira ao lado da cama, Roy se sentou e se aproximou de Riza, seus cotovelos se apoiaram na cama e ele ficou bem de frente para o rosto dela, agora o rosto já tinha um pouco de cor.

Ela usava uma camisola daquelas de hospital, Roy podia ver alguns pontos nas pernas e braços dela. Imediatamente ele se sentiu muito mal, imaginou toda a dor que ela teve que sentir, toda a bravura que ela teve que ter para sobreviver.

E mais uma vez, ele se sentiu grato á Miguel, se ele não tivesse interferido, Roy nunca mais poderia ver o rosto dela com cor de novo, sendo que a última vez que ele a viu, estava numa ressaca tão grande que só viu tudo meio embaçado, só de pensar nisso ele sentiu uma agonia imensa, ele relembrou do desespero daquele dia, a fúria, o medo.

Aquela tragédia tinha dado uma nova perspectiva de vida para ele, agora a sua prioridade seria protegê-la, ele não queria sentir aquele desespero de novo, nunca mais. Todos aqueles anos ela o protegeu, arriscou a vida para salva-lo, agora era a vez dele, ele nunca tinha parado para pensar o que aconteceria com ele se algo acontecesse com Riza. Agora que ele já tinha uma perspectiva ia se assegurar que isso nunca mais acontecesse.

Só então ele percebeu que tinha se colocado ao lado dela, o rosto dele estava na bochecha dela, os lábios encostados na mandíbula dela. Ele não queria sair dali, queria ficar ali com ela, mas sabia que não podia. Por enquanto ainda não.

- Er, Coronel.

Roy deu um pulo e voltou para a cadeira, tinha esquecido que Fuery e Shieska estavam ali também.

- Sim? – Roy olhou para os dois, estes pareciam meio desconfortáveis por ter estragado o momento. Então Fuery disse:

- Nós... Estamos indo para o apartamento dela... A enfermeira disse que não pode ficar vestindo ela com as roupas do hospital pra sempre... E que temos que pegar umas roupas dela mesmo... Em breve ela vai acordar e não vai precisar de roupas tão... Hospital sabe...

- Também vamos cuidar do Hayate, dar uma geral... Você sabe...

- Sei, sim... Boa sorte.

A enfermeira entrou no quarto. Enquanto isso Roy, Shieska e Fuery foram saindo do hospital. Roy foi pensando durante o trajeto e decidiu tomar uma nova decisão.

- Fuery...

- O que?

- Eu vou com vocês... Acho que é o mínimo que eu posso fazer... Para ela.

Fuery demorou alguns minutos pra processar a informação, mas tentou disfarçar a expressão de surpresa, respondeu empolgadamente:

- Ótimo, precisávamos mesmo de mais uma pessoa.

Os três saíram do hospital e foram até o apartamento de Riza. Roy tinha entrado ali umas duas vezes, nada muito mais do que isso. Já Fuery e Shieska estranharam muito de entrar ali e não se depararem com mais um sorriso de Riza.

Hayate veio correndo, latindo e parecia estar feliz. Quando viu os três, seu ânimo caiu muito. Obviamente ele estava esperando por Riza e estranhava muito que a dona não tivesse aparecido todo aquele tempo. Ele também tinha o tal sexto sentido dos animais, sabia que a dona não estava nas melhores condições, mas mesmo assim ainda tinha esperança que ela aparecesse uma hora ou outra.

- Coronel, você podia ir pegando algumas roupas? Eu vou cuidar do Hayate e a Shieska vai dar uma tirada no pó.

- Ah, claro. Tudo bem.

Minutos depois em frente ao guarda roupa de Riza.

- Não. Não ta nada bem.

Roy encarava o guarda roupa da mesma forma que ele o encarava. Ele estava apreensivo, não que ele não quisesse fuçar no guarda roupa, mas sim pela dona do guarda roupa.

"Vamos, é só abrir a porta, pegar algumas roupas, o que tem de mais? Você ta ajudando!"

Roy respirou fundo, tomou coragem e seguindo seu instinto natural, abriu o guarda roupa. Tudo estava muito bem arrumado, as fardas estavam cuidadosamente dobradas e haviam várias gavetas.

Roy não tinha a mínima idéia do que levar de roupa para Riza, não podia se basear em suas acompanhantes (muitas vezes elas só vestiam uma blusa qualquer dele), não podia se basear na sua mãe e avó (provavelmente fora de moda), então ele decidiu lembrar um pouco do estilo das moças na rua. Ele não era muito de reparar, mas ele sabia que Riza era discreta, ele também sabia que tinha pegar roupas confortáveis, afinal, ela estava no hospital.

Shieska entrou no quarto rapidamente, viu ele ali parado e disse:

- Ei, se quiser eu faço isso.

Roy deu um pulo de susto, parecia que sido pego fazendo algo que não devia. Mesmo que fosse pra estar fazendo.

- Ãnh?

- Você deve ta confuso com o que levar. Deixa que eu cuido disso.

- Hum, eu quero ajudar.

- Ótimo, então senta aí e observa, ai da próxima vez que a gente vier, você já sabe.

- Ah... Certo.

Roy se sentou na cama de frente para o guarda roupa. Shieska foi abrindo as gavetas rapidamente. Algumas peças de roupa iam saltando para fora. Ela começou á separar algumas peças que pareciam ser de pijama, depois abriu a última gaveta, onde, Roy pôde perceber, tinham algumas camisolas. Shieska ia jogando as peças no colo e Roy, até aquele momento havia quatro pijamas (calça e blusa de manga comprida) e três camisolas.

Shieska abriu a segunda gaveta, os olhos de Roy congelaram na mesma. Na segunda gaveta havia nada menos, nada mais que... A lingerie de Riza.

A moça separou algumas peças (essas ela não jogou para Roy segurar) e as colocou dentro de uma sacola. Roy continuava fitando a gaveta, jamais imaginou Riza de lingerie... Ele sabia que aquela não era a hora mais certa pra aquilo, mas ele se pegou pensando nisso. Shieska percebeu o interesse de Roy na gaveta e a fechou. Ele achou ter visto o que pareceu um esboço de sorriso no rosto dela.

Um tempo depois ambos fizeram a mala de Riza, era apenas uma, pequena. Nenhum dos dois esperava (nem queria) que Riza ficasse muito tempo no hospital.

Quando tudo já estava feito, Fuery, Shieska e Roy saíram do apartamento e foram novamente ao hospital, tinham que deixar a mala. Já eram sete.

- Ah, Kain... Vamos perder a sessão...

- O que? Que horas são?

- Sete, temos que chegar lá em vinte minutos.

- Não dá tempo.

Shieska e Fuery pareciam ter entrado numa pequena fase deprê, Roy percebeu que os dois realmente queriam ir no quer que fosse começar dali vinte minutos e disse:

- Bom, se vocês quiserem, eu posso levar a mala. Podem ir no...

- Vamos ao teatro, Lago dos Cisnes.

- Ah, sim... Bom, podem ir... Eu levo a mala. – Ele deu um sorriso, tentando fazer a pose de bom moço.

Fuery e Shieska agradeceram e foram embora. Roy disse que ia pegar um táxi e que eles podiam levar o carro. (Os carros militares eram partilhados por todos os militares, não eram especificamente de cada um).

Roy entrou no hospital pela terceira vez naquele dia, a recepcionista já sabia quem ele era e disse que o horário de visitas tinha acabado.

- Eu sei... É que eu preciso deixar... Algumas roupas...

- Ah, sim... Desculpe, se eu soubesse que eram roupas para a sua namorada, eu já teria imprimido o protocolo. Espera um pouquinho.

- Nós não somos namorados...

- Ah, não? Casados á quanto tempo?

- Nenhum. Eu sou só um amigo.

- Ah, claro. – A moça sorriu e entregou um papel para Roy.

- Preencha tudo e leve à portaria B, é só seguir o corredor.

- Certo...

Roy pegou o papel, se sentou, colocou a mala no colo e a usou como apoio para a folha. Aquilo era pior que relatório, as letrinhas não eram coloridas e o pior de tudo, não havia nenhuma possibilidade de Riza preencher uma boa parte daquilo pra ele. Ele se sentiu mal por ser egoísta a tal ponto.

Depois de vinte minutos tortuosos ele acabou de preencher, havia inúmeras perguntas, e ele foi pego desprevenido por uma em particular.

Essa pergunta, embora simples, pegou Roy de surpresa. Foi apenas uma, mas isso fez com que ele ficasse pensando no assunto. Com certeza foi a mais difícil de responder.

- Qual é a sua relação com o paciente?

Roy demorou metade do tempo que tinha gasto para preencher tudo naquela pergunta, afinal, qual era a relação dele com Riza? Eles não eram simples Coronel e Tenente. Não. Riza jamais seria uma simples colega de trabalho pra ele e ele sabia que ela tinha o mesmo ponto de vista quanto á ele. Eles eram amigos? Embora Roy não quisesse, o relacionamento deles se encaixava mais ou menos nisso. Mas não era uma simples amizade, ele ainda não entendia o porquê dela se importar tanto quando ele saía falando de seus encontros para os sete cantos do quartel, todos achavam perfeitamente normal, mas ela sempre parecia extremamente irritada e inflamada quando ele fazia isso. Ás vezes ela nem chegava a lhe dar bom dia. Mas ele também tinha certeza que ela nunca aceitaria sair com ele, ela nunca tinha mostrado nada que pudesse evidenciar isso. Roy sempre teve esperança que a irritação dela quanto aos encontros fosse ciúme, não era lá uma grande coisa, mas era uma pontinha iluminada em seu subconsciente.

Então ele lembrou de Miguel. Se Riza tratava todos seus amigos como tratava Miguel, definitivamente Roy não era um deles. Ela era extremamente receptiva com Miguel, extremamente. Ele também podia perceber que ela era da mesma forma com Jasper, e até com Fuery.

- Porque só eu não sou mais um dos amigos dela?

- Senhor? Disse algo? Precisa de alguma ajuda pra preencher a ficha?

A secretária olhava para Roy esperançosa. Não era todo fim de semana que o cara considerado o mais irresistível da cidade aparecia no hospital e ficava á preencher fichas. Isso obviamente deixava todas as funcionárias meio deslumbradas.

- Não, eu só estava pensando alto. Desculpe.

A mulher não disse muita coisa, murmurou algo como um "Certo", e se afundou novamente na cadeira da recepção, parecia meio desmotivada. Provavelmente ela esperava um convite para jantar como resposta.

Roy continuou curvado sobre a mala, só então percebeu que a pergunta não era feita por extenso, eram alternativas. E elas eram bem limitadas. Haviam sete campos disponíveis; colega de trabalho; amigo; familiar; cônjuge; conhecido; testemunha; namorado/noivo.

Ele suspirou ao examinar as alternativas, o seu vestibular tinha sido menos estressante. Ele ficou entre colega de trabalho e amigo. Sabia que amigo provavelmente teria mais crédito, geralmente, em épocas de emprego escasso como aquela, os colegas de trabalho nem sempre eram as pessoas mais receptivas e agradáveis da sua vida.

As outras perguntas eram mais simples e ele as respondeu rapidamente. Felizmente se lembrava do caminho indicado pela secretária e não teria que se enfiar na fila de espera novamente.

O corredor não era muito longo, após ultrapassar algumas portas ele se deparou com uma larga porta de vidro, com uma placa em cima, onde se lia escrito em letras grandes e vermelhas: Portaria B.

Roy abriu a porta e entrou normalmente, a respiração das secretárias pareceu ter sumido por uns segundos, elas encaravam Roy avidamente. Ele ficou meio intimidado, mas ao se aproximar perguntou usando seu melhor charme:

- Acabei de preencher um protocolo para entrega de bens particulares, me disseram que o destino final dele é aqui.

As moças pareceram meio chocadas ao ver que ele se mexia e falava, provavelmente pensaram que era uma visão de algum anjo, algum delírio ou coisa do tipo. Mas não, era real. Elas sabiam muito bem quem estava falando com elas naquele momento, mas queriam ouvir a voz dele um pouco mais:

- Seu nome? – Uma moça de cabelos castanhos e curtos se inclinou para perto do balcão, como se quisesse ouvir ele melhor, ou vê-lo melhor.

- Roy Mustang.

- Ah, sim. – Elas não pareciam surpresas. Só meio chocadas por realmente estarem falando com ele. Aquilo não era uma ilusão.

Uma senhora de uns cinqüenta anos com o uniforme do hospital apareceu e se deparou com a cena, as moças do balcão não estavam falando nada, estavam hipnotizadas nele, e Roy por sua vez estava despreocupadamente olhando para o teto, ele ainda tinha o protocolo em mãos.

Ela se aproximou e disse:

- Garotas, não vão pegar o papel da mão do moço?

De repente todas elas desejaram ser a premiada a tocar nele, mas elas enrolaram tanto que quem pegou o papel foi a tal senhora.

- Muito obrigada pela paciência, senhor.

- Não tem de que. Eu realmente aprecio o trabalho de vocês. Mas...

- O que?

- O que eu faço com os pertences que eu trouxe?

- Ah sim, meninas, leiam o protocolo e vejam se tem algum erro.

A senhora entregou o papel para as moças, elas o pegaram com tanto cuidado que parecia que estavam pegando algo extremamente quebrável ou que fosse sumir numa nuvem de fumaça á qualquer instante.

Conforme elas liam o protocolo seus rostos extremamente iluminados pela visão de Roy iam sumindo. Ele estava levando pertences para uma mulher. Uma onde de desânimo inundou a sala. Então a mesma moça de cabelos castanhos e curtos disse:

- O senhor pode levar para o quarto dela. Amanhã as enfermeiras cuidarão disso.

- Hum, obrigado. – Roy sorriu, esperou o crachá de visitante, depois pegou a mala e foi andando normalmente até o quarto de Riza.

O hospital parecia mais sombrio á noite, a lua logo ia ficar cheia, Roy sentiu um arrepio ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido á Riza se ela tivesse sido capturada. De repente uma angústia foi tomando conta dele, e se ela não estivesse na cama? Ele foi andando cada vez mais rápido até chegar no quarto. Estava tudo normal, ele abriu a porta com o cartão e entrou.

Riza continuava deitada, vestia a mesma camisola do hospital.

A coberta não estava sobre ela, então Roy pôde ver os muitos curativos recém feitos ao longo do corpo, mas da mesma forma que mais cedo ela não parecia estar sentindo dor, ela ainda parecia que estava num profundo sono.

Ele deixou a mala perto do criado mudo, então se aproximou um pouco de Riza, o rosto dela parecia mais sombrio pela luz do luar, o quarto estava escuro e Roy sentiu que ia esfriar. Ele pegou a coberta e cobriu Riza cuidadosamente.

Quando Roy olhou para ela novamente percebeu que ela parecia ter esboçado um sorriso. Ele se sentiu extremamente feliz, mesmo que por alguns segundos. Então deu um beijo na testa dela, acariciou seus cabelos e tomou coragem para sair do quarto, ele não queria deixá-la sozinha, mas também não podia ficar.

Segundo os médicos Riza estava numa situação delicada e não era recomendável ter acompanhantes no quarto. Por enquanto ainda não havia previsão de quando ela poderia acordar e o movimento de enfermeiras no quarto era constante, então não havia com o que se preocupar. Mesmo assim, Roy estava preocupado.

Ele foi até o balcão principal novamente, a mulher o olhou com um certo interesse e disse:

- Não conseguiu deixar a mala?

- Consegui. È que eu preciso de outra informação.

- Ah, qual?

- Eu quero os nomes de todas as enfermeiras que visitam o quarto 95.

- Desculpe, mas não posso lhe dar esse tipo de informação.

- E se eu voltar com um mandato militar oficial?

- Bom, se esse for o caso, o senhor terá os papéis em mãos no mesmo dia. – Ela sorriu.

- Obrigado.

Roy saiu do hospital eufórico, precisava daquele mandato, mas qual General ia lhe conceder tal coisa? Ele era um Coronel, sua posição era de peso, mas ele precisava de uma assinatura superior para o negócio todo ter efeito.

"E se você pedir para o próprio Fuhrer?"

Não era uma má idéia, Riza era uma sniper extremamente valiosa e pelo que Hughes havia contado, todos os setores do quartel tinham se mobilizado para perseguir aqueles bandidos. Era óbvio que o Fuhrer entenderia a preocupação de Roy.

Roy chegou em casa e foi ligar para Hughes, ele sabia que o amigo ia facilitar as coisas caso ele realmente precisasse de um mandato.

- Alô?

- Sou eu.

- Ah, o que você quer?

- Eu preciso de um mandato militar.

- O que?!

- É. Eu preciso. É urgente.

- Para que?

- Você sabe, a Riza está no hospital e...

- Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum...

- Hum, o que?! – Roy estava começando a se irritar.

- Nada. Mas você nunca pediu um mandato militar e de repente você quer um, e é para a Riza e...

- Hughes.

- Tá. Parei. Mas então, continuando... Porque mesmo você quer o mandato?

- Bom, os médicos ainda não aceitam acompanhantes de quarto e...

- Você ficaria se pudesse?! – Hughes parecia feliz.

- Me deixa continuar, por favor?!

- Ta. Continua.

- Os médicos ainda não querem acompanhantes de quarto, portanto eu não posso deixar uma segurança apropriada, você sabe que ela ainda corre perigo, eles não terminaram o serviço.

- Eu sei.

- Então, eu quero pelo menos os nomes de todas as enfermeiras que passam no quarto dela...

- Ah, entendi. É extremamente fácil alguém se infiltrar, não é?

- Sim. E eu quero ter certeza que isso não vai acontecer.

- Hum... É um bom motivo... Acho que eu posso mexer alguns pauzinhos pra você.

- Obrigado Hughes.

- Hehe, Boa noite. E Mustang...

- Sim?

- É seguro comprar uma 51 para levar no quartel, segunda-feira?

- Provavelmente.

Roy não ouviu direito a resposta de Hughes, foi algo como um suspiro de alívio mistura com Eba... Ele resolveu não pensar muito nisso.

Roy foi tomar um banho, ele não achava muito certo que o barzinho fosse reinaugurado tão cedo, ainda mais com Riza naquela situação. Mas o que ele podia fazer? A notícia que ela estava bem tinha tranqüilizado a maioria dos colegas, mas Roy ainda se sentia incomodado, ele se achava culpado por tudo.

Tentou pegar no sono, não conseguia. Quando se levantou percebeu que tinha passado duas horas rolando na cama, felizmente ele sabia de alguém que também estava solitário aquela noite.

Roy já sabia o que ia fazer, talvez Hayate quisesse alguma companhia. A chave da casa de Riza estava com ele, Shieska havia deixado caso ele precisasse voltar para pegar algo que fosse preciso entregar no hospital.

Quando chegou no apartamento, ouviu os latidos de Hayate, mas ao perceber que era Roy, o cãozinho simplesmente pulou em volta dele, parecia feliz por ter companhia.

Roy não ia levar Hayate para o seu apartamento, não tinha estrutura para um cachorro e era mais fácil que ele se acostumasse com o apartamento de Riza do que o animalzinho se acostumar com o apartamento dele.

Hayate parecia estar com fome, Roy sabia que Fuery vinha alimentá-lo todos os dias mas ele também sabia que todo ser vivo tinha uma quedinha por um lanchinho á meia noite. Apesar que eram onze.

- Calma aí companheiro.

Ele foi até a cozinha procurar pela comida de Hayate, percebeu que era tudo muito organizado, os temperos tinham etiquetas e tudo o mais.

Depois que achou o pacote e alimentou Hayate, Roy se certificou de deixar tudo no mesmo lugar.

Ele andou até a sala e percebeu que tinha uma estante cheia de livros, curiosamente se aproximou e ficou muito surpreso, a maioria dos livros eram romances. Ele achava que encontraria um milhão de manuais sobre armas e coisas do tipo, mas não, Riza era uma pessoa romântica.

"Ela só me surpreende"

Ele continuou a explorar a casa, ainda haviam muitas caixas lacradas devido á recente mudança á Central. Mas ele achava que tudo aquilo era a cara de Riza. Ele resolveu ir até o quarto dela dar uma olhada, além da cama e do guarda roupa havia uma penteadeira.

Roy se aproximou e pegou o perfume deixado ali em cima. Embora ficasse melhor em Riza, Roy ficou cheirando o frasco. Continuava sendo muito bom.

Então ele reparou que havia um livrinho de couro em cima da cama, ele se sentou e pegou o livro, não parecia um romance. Quando ele o abriu viu que era o álbum que Miguel havia dado á Riza.

Realmente havia muitas fotos de Riza e Miguel. Roy sentiu um leve desconforto ao ver que a história que Jasper tinha lhe contado parecia ser mesmo verdade, depois de um certo tempo, um garoto que se chamava Arch havia desaparecido do álbum, e em troca a cicatriz no olho de Miguel havia aparecido.

A foto mais recente dos dois juntos era na formatura deles. As escolas da Central juntavam suas turmas para as festas de formatura, assim o preço saia muito mais em conta, então não importava que Riza tivesse mudado de escola, a formatura era a mesma. Roy lembrava dessa data, seu mestre havia inventado uma viajem para o mesmo dia da formatura, só para fugir da formatura da filha. Ele odiava festas. Roy tentou convence-lo á ficar, mas o homem não lhe deu ouvidos e o obrigou a ir também.

Quando voltaram dois dias depois Riza não comentou nada, mesmo assim Roy percebeu que ela estava extremamente magoada com eles. O olhar dela neles era devastador. Ele não agüentou aquilo e foi se desculpar, ela disse que não estava magoada com ele, mas sim com o pai, depois daqueles dias o relacionamento entre Riza e o seu pai nunca mais foi o mesmo.

Roy continuou a ver as fotos, o sono veio vindo. Ele só se deu conta de ter adormecido no outro dia. Era uma da tarde.

- Merda!

Ele considerou a possibilidade de voltar para a casa, mas o apartamento de Riza tinha lhe oferecido uma atmosfera muito agradável. E Hayate era uma ótima companhia.

Roy decidiu passar no próprio apartamento e pegar algumas mudas de roupa, ele ia ficar no apartamento de Riza, alguém tinha que fazer companhia para Hayate. (essa foi a desculpa inquestionável que ele encontrou pra continuar por lá).

Ele passou o domingo todo reparando no apartamento, sem mexer demais nas coisas, afinal, quando Riza voltasse, ele não ia querer que ela "se exaltasse" por conta da bagunça.

Por ter dormido até tarde, Roy não conseguia ficar com sono á noite. Ele procurou por um rádio ou coisa do tipo mas Riza parecia não ter nenhum desses apetrechos. De repente ele se lembrou da estante de livros da moça.

Roy se levantou e foi pé ante pé até a sala, Hayate já estava dormindo e ele não queria acordá-lo. Parou em frente á estante de livros, havia muitos romances, o restante eram manuais de armas e livros do exército.

Roy não era fã de livros sobre etiqueta do exército, também não era o mais leal usuário de armas. Então, ele começou a vasculhar os romances.

Riza tinha uma vasta coleção de romances. Havia clássicos como Romeu e Julieta e o Morro dos Ventos Uivantes até livros mais atuais como O Caçador de Pipas.

Ele escolheu o clássico O Fantasma da Ópera, todos falavam sobre aquele livro e ele era sempre referência em muitos casos. Mas Roy nunca havia parado para lê-lo. O livro tinha várias marcações, ele não se contentou de curiosidade e foi lendo somente as páginas marcadas por Riza.

As páginas marcadas mostravam as partes que o "fantasma", sempre temido por todos do teatro, se apaixona pela cantora Christine, mas ela só tem olhos para outro homem.

Roy já estava começando a ficar entediado daquele romance quando olhou no rodapé da última página marcada. Ali, numa letra bem fraca estava escrito: Eu sou o fantasma e Christine é o... O resto não podia ser lido, estava borrado, como se ela tivesse derrubado uma lágrima em cima.

A curiosidade de Roy se multiplicou, se ela estava se comparando com o fantasma, é porque ela gostava de alguém e também não era correspondida, quem seria o tal homem? Miguel? Jasper? Não, eles teriam correspondido.

Dessa vez ele abriu o livro e procurou minuciosamente em todas as páginas mais alguma pista, mas não conseguiu concluir a busca, meia hora depois ele estava desmoronado no mais profundo sono, na cama de Riza.

Ele se levantou rapidamente, Hayate já estava acordado também. Roy correu até a cozinha, ia comer ali mesmo. Alimentou Hayate e comeu duas torradas. Ele estava atrasado, era nove e meia.

Pegou a farda que tinha estendido na cadeira, se vestiu e correu para chegar razoavelmente atrasado no quartel. Mas ele não se lembrava que tinha acontecido uma pequena mudança nos planos.

Quando chegou na sala teve que dar uma boa olhada no número dela mais de uma vez. Aquela definitivamente NÃO era sua sala. Na verdade, era o ressuscitado Barzinho do QG!!

Breda fazia Go Go Boy em cima de uma mesa, sua barriga hipnotizando quem parava para olhar. Havoc e um cadete jogavam pingue pongue (novamente o peso de porta foi transformado em raquete). Fallman compartilhava com mais uns seis cadetes sua coleção particular de quadrinhos. Já Fuery pedia conselhos de como escrever um bilhete para colocar nas flores que mandaria para Shieska. Obviamente muitas pessoas passavam para compartilhar o álcool... Alguns traziam cerveja, outros compartilhavam Smirnoff... Mas obviamente Roy sentiu falta de alguém:

- E AE NEGADÁ?

Bom, agora estava completo.

Dessa vez Hughes parecia estar se sentindo em casa, ele tinha uma gravata na cabeça e obviamente, sua inseparável 51 em uma das mãos. Todos tinham parado de fazer o que estavam fazendo para olhar para ele.

- EU DISSE: E AE NEGADÁ? – Ele sorria para os outros de uma forma perturbadora. Alguns responderam um oi meio xoxo, outros acenaram, outros mandaram positivo, só Breda que já tinha passado do limite gritou de cima da mesa:

- E AE MULEQUE DOIDO?

Hughes abriu os braços e balançou a 51, Breda fez o mesmo, mas ele tinha uma garrafa de Orloff nas mãos. Roy imaginou ser algum tipo de cumprimento secreto.

Hughes se virou para Roy, visivelmente satisfeito, ele não estava bêbado, só um pouco exaltado demais pelo seu ambiente de trabalho ter melhorado consideravelmente.

- E então Mustang, eu sugiro que você cobre entrada... Vai ficar rico!

- Hum... Vou pensar no caso mas... Conseguiu o mandato?

- Que mandato?

- Pro hospital!

- Hum... Ah é! O mandato...

- E?

- Bom, eu acho que só faltam algumas assinaturas... Quando estiver tudo pronto eu te falo.

- Certo...

- Agora, licença que eu vou curtir! Ao povão, eu trouxe 51! Tem mais duas no meu escritório!!

- AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Roy não estava muito animado para continuar, queria falar com Hughes sobre o que tinha visto no livro, mas ele sabia que o amigo ia enchê-lo de tal forma que seria difícil não ser zoado por isso depois.

Então ele se lembrou de Jasper, no domingo ele tinha ido pescar com os outros empresários, se ele já tivesse voltado devia estar cansado. Roy anotou mentalmente de ligar pra ele á tarde.

Não havia muito á fazer, ele passou por toda aquela farra, se sentou e começou a preencher alguns relatórios, era um serviço chato e extremamente monótono.

Mas tinha que ser feito.

**N/A: Bom, acabou, desculpem mesmo pela demora, queria que tivesse saído antes, mas ai eu tive que reformar umas partes e demorou. Mas eu espero que tenham gostado! Kisses e... DEIXEM REVIEWS ;P**


	12. Luz

- E ae, Mus

**N/A: Eu sei que é chato esperar por um capítulo, mas a minha internet não costuma ser muito compreensível. Obrigado por terem esperado, e aqui vai mais um capítulo de Cousin pra vocês ;P (Entrando em reta final, infelizmente).**

Luz

O trabalho era como um veneno para Roy. Quanto mais ele ficava em contato mais os sentidos dele iam se esgotando e a vontade de pular da janela aumentava. Mas ele tinha que dar o exemplo de bom superior.

- Ei Coronel! Vem tomar umas!

- Não, eu... Eu não comi nada ainda.

- E daí? Bora beber!

- Não... Podem ficar com a minha parte.

- Hunf, quanto mais melhor! – E assim os outros voltaram a virar os copos.

Armstrong havia entrado na sala, ficou visivelmente abalado por ter encontrado toda aquela bagunça, mas se concentrou em Roy e disse muito surpreso:

- Trabalhando?!

- É. – "Achou que eu tivesse fazendo o que? Penteando macaco?"

- Hum, eu trouxe mais dois relatórios de alquimistas que eu encontrei na minha última missão, você tem que assiná-los.

Sem dizer nada Roy pegou os dois relatórios, passou os olhos rapidamente, assinou e devolveu para Armstrong.

- Pronto.

- Você não vai ler com mais atenção?

- Para que? Eu sou o único que faz isso mesmo...

O major não disse nada. Apenas deu uma pequena examinada em Roy, ele estava péssimo, parecia que estava de porre.

- Bom, não tenho mais nada pra fazer por aqui. Boa tarde, Coronel.

- Boa tarde.

Armstrong saiu da sala rapidamente, mas Roy pôde ver o brilho nos olhos dele quando viu uma Orloff aberta em cima da mesa ao lado.

Vinte minutos depois um cadete entrou rapidamente com mais papéis. Ele olhou maravilhado para a sala, depois deu um rápido olhar para Roy e disse:

- Trabalhando Coronel?! – Ele estava surpreso da mesma forma que Armstrong.

- É. Algo de errado nisso?

- Não, é que... Deixa pra lá.

O cadete entregou os papéis e saiu praticamente correndo. Provavelmente indo avisar os outros sobre o retorno do barzinho.

Quando Roy achou que finalmente estava em paz, a pessoa que ele menos queria ver no universo aparece. Ed, com seu habitual humor de segunda-feira.

Mas ele não veio cheio de críticas, ele parou, olhou o número da sala, olhou bem para o rosto do coronel como se ele fosse uma experiência ambulante, então fez a mesma pergunta:

- Uau! Trabalhando Coronel?

- E POR ACASO É TÃO DIFÍCIL ACEITAR QUE EU TRABALHO?

- Bom, nessa situação, com uma plena festa em desenvolvimento e sem a tenente para te ajudar, realmente é bem inusitado, já que você é um vaga...

- Não ouse.

- Vagabundo. – Ed deu um sorriso perverso.

- Amendoim. – Roy retribuiu o sorriso, tinha mexido com a ferida do pequeno alquimista.

- QUEM VOCÊ TA CHAMANDO DE TÃO PEQUENO QUE PODE SER COMPARADO COM UM AMENDOIM?!

Ed quase pulou em cima do coronel. Mas Al, como o habitual, segurou o irmão e foi o arrastando para fora.

- Mais tarde eu te trago o relatório, senhor Mustang. Desculpe!

- Sem problemas, Alphonse. Vê se acalma o amendoim!

- AMENDOIM O CARA... – Al tampou a boca do irmão antes que ele completasse a frase.

O resto do expediente foi bem tranqüilo, Roy conseguiu completar uma boa quantidade de relatórios, mas obviamente, não era a mesma coisa sem Riza. Ele mesmo não entendia a própria letra direito.

No fim do expediente, a sala começou a esvaziar. Muitos dos bebuns de plantão já tinham ido á algum tempo, pois não queriam chegar em casa bêbados ou coisa do tipo. O próprio Hughes já tinha ido atrás do serviço perdido.

Roy ainda estava encucado quanto ao livro, queria muito saber o nome do cara que estava iludindo Riza. Quem seria?

Ele saiu mais cedo e foi atrás de Jasper, o primo não havia telefonado e Roy estava começando a se preocupar com ele. Mas não havia motivos, Jasper devia estar bem.

Roy foi até o quarto do hotel do primo, foi atendido com um grande sorriso.

- Ei Jasper!

- Primo! – Jasper abraçou Roy. Ele vestia apenas uma bermuda.

- E então, como foi a pesca?

- Foi boa por demais. Dexei os hómi da reunião na poeira da butina.

- Imagino...

- Eles são tudo muiézinha na pesca, ficam mais preocupados com as roupa do que com os peixe, tu tinha que ver...

- Hehe, é que eles não tem o DNA da pesca implantado na veia que nem você...

- Ah, lembra das competições que a gente fazia quando era projeto de gente?

- Claro... Você me humilhava.

- Nem tanto... Ocê não era dos pior. Mas entra aí, eu acabei de sair do banho.

Roy entrou no quarto do primo, o vapor do banheiro ainda estava saindo. Ele foi até a poltrona e sentou enquanto Jasper ia atrás de uma camisa.

Ele voltou secando o cabelo com a toalha, tinha colocado uma camisa pólo branca.

- Mas então primo, ela já ta melhor?

- Sim, os médicos dizem que ela já está quase fora de risco.

- Que bom! E primo...

- O que?

- Ocê foi visitar ela... Depois daquele dia?

- Sim, pra você ter uma noção, agora eu sou o encarregado das roupas dela.

- Sério? Uau, Primo! Agora só falta um anel no dedo! – Jasper começou a rir.

Roy engasgou e olhou para Jasper surpreso.

– Como assim, anel no dedo?

- Ah, primo... Vai dizer que ocê não ta caidinho por ela?

- Ah Jasper, eu... eu... Ela...

- Hehe, gaguejou, PERDEU.

- PERDEU O C4R4LH0! ME DEXA C4C3T3!

- Nossa... Descurpa primo, não era minha intenção te irritar. Falei na maior boa vontade... – Jasper olhava para os lados, estava um pouco constrangido. Roy rapidamente tentou consertar a sua explosão.

- Tudo bem, Jasper. Não precisa se desculpar. É que eu não parei pra pensar nisso. Eu to preocupado demais com outras coisas, eu to extremamente nervoso.

- Tipo o que?

- Ah, tem as pilhas de relatório que sem a Riza são cada vez mais aterrorizantes, tem a quadrilha dos carinhas que tentaram matar a Riza à solta, tem a vigilância do quarto da Riza, tem as roupas dela, a saúde dela...

- Primo, ocê percebeu que todas as suas preocupações se baseiam na Riza?

- Como assim?

- Ué, sua vida fica um caos sem ela. Ocê acabou de confirmar isso, porque sem ela ocê num fica bem, ela é como se fosse a base da sua tranqüilidade.

- Jasper, você devia ser filósofo... Psicólogo talvez.

- Eu não to brincando primo! Eu sei que o que eu disse é verdade.

- Ah, quer que eu seja sincero?

- Quero.

- Eu não gosto dela do jeito que você diz. Ela é só uma excelente subordinada e eu me preocupo com o bem estar dela como eu me preocuparia com o de qualquer outro subordinado meu.

- Mentiroso.

- Eu não estou mentindo!

- Primo, ocê não me engana... Eu sei que ocê ta tentando mentir pra mim e procê mesmo.

- Ok, você não quer acreditar, não acredite. Mas é isso.

- Tá primo, tá. Eu vou fingir acreditar só pra gente não brigar.

- Hunf, eu acho que já brigamos.

E assim Roy saiu do quarto do primo á passos fortes, Jasper não disse nada, na verdade ele sorria, pois sabia que estava certo.

Roy saiu do hotel extremamente nervoso.

"Ele acha que sabe de tudo, hãm. Eu gostar dela, que idéia mais idiota!!"

"Á quem você está tentando enganar? Você não tinha ido atrás do Jasper justamente para ele te ajudar nos ciúmes?"

"Não! Eu só estava temendo pela segurança dela!"

"Você é um mentiroso... E idiota também..."

"Cala a boca!"

Roy ia andando apressado, como conseguia ser tão insuportável com si mesmo? Será que era verdade? Ele gostava mesmo de Riza?

Quando chegou em casa estava quase explodindo, resolveu tomar uma ducha e tentar se acalmar. Ele também planejava passar no apartamento de Riza, para ver Hayate, é claro.

"É óbvio que o Hayate não é o único motivo"

"SHIU"

No meio do banho, seguindo as infalíveis leis de Murphy, o telefone tocou.

"Se eu atender é engano, se eu não atender é algo importante. Não vou atender, depois se for mesmo importante me ligam de novo."

"E se tiver algo á ver com a Riza?"

Roy saiu correndo do chuveiro, molhou todo o carpete até o telefone.

- Roy Mustang na linha...

- Senhor Mustang, aqui é o Doutor Collins, eu trato da sua subordinada, Srta. Riza Hawkeye.

Roy gelou, o que tinha acontecido? Geralmente os médicos só ligavam para dar notícias ruins.

- Ah, Claro! O que aconteceu? Ela está bem?!

- Vamos dizer que ela está bem melhor. A Srta. Hawkeye acordou, ela não queria que ligássemos para ninguém por ser tarde, mas resolvemos ligar para o senhor.

- Fizeram muito bem! Eu estou indo pra aí agora!

- Certo, estamos esperando pelo senhor. Boa noite.

Roy nem respondeu, desligou o telefone e nem terminou o banho. Correu até os armários, pegou uma toalha e já foi procurando algo para vestir.

Enquanto ia abotoando a camisa branca ele pegou o telefone para ligar para Jasper.

- Alô? – A voz do primo estava grogue. Afinal, já eram onze e tantas.

- Jasper, ela acordou! Se arrume e vamos!

- Acho bom você ir primeiro. Ter um tempo a só com ela vai acalmar os seus nervos e os dela. Boa noite, garotão sortudo, amanhã vamos visitá-la de novo.

Jasper desligou o telefone. Roy não acreditou no que ouviu. Desde quando Jasper era tão... Diferente?

"Ah, mas não tem tempo pra ir lá arrastar ele da cama, amanhã ele vai de qualquer jeito..."

Roy saiu correndo de casa, quase destruiu meia cidade até chegar no hospital, conseguiu fazer todo o trajeto em oito minutos.

Bem longe dali, algumas pessoas ouviam atentamente uma gravação. A fuga deles estava estampada em todos os jornais, e um desses jornais estava espetado na parede do pequeno covil improvisado.

**Fuga em Massa da penitenciaria de segurança máxima da Central**

_Presidiários conseguem quebrar grades, fazem rebelião e seis deles conseguem escapar, os fugitivos são:_

_Ludo Portgram, Estripador da Lua cheia – Assassino Serial Killer_

_Karkus Jetsam, o Coveiro – Assassino Serial Killer_

_Oshad – Assassino, Estuprador, Especialista em falsificação._

_Lance Idod – Traficante de mulheres, Estuprador e especialista em disfarces._

_Karkarov Ivanov – Assassino e traficante de pessoas._

_Shima Itai – Assassina Psicopata, Ladra profissional e especialista em tortura._

- Hum, quer dizer que ela acordou... – Shima olhava para o teto, os dedos na boca, como se já estivesse preparando sua próxima tortura.

- Sem antecipações, Shima! Karkarov ainda não está cem por cento... Não é porque você ainda não fez nada de útil que você tem que chutar o balde agora!

- Cala a boca, Oshad! Quem que grampeou o telefone do Mustang? Quem colocou as escutas por todo o hospital?

- Parem os dois. Ambos estão fazendo sua parte. Vamos esperar um pouco, não é porque ela acordou que temos que agir imediatamente. Temos que faze-los experimentar a felicidade para poderem sentir na pele o que vamos fazer depois.

- Psicologicamente e Fisicamente. – Shima ria.

Ludo entrou pela porta e quase a derrubou. Ele trazia "compras" consigo.

- Uau, agora o Ludo é dona de casa também?

- Cala a Boca Oshad. Pra sua informação dona de casa era a tia de quem eu roubei isso.

- Ela te viu? – Lance parecia apreensivo.

- Meio impossível ela não ver ele. – Shima sorriu.

- Ta, ela te reconheceu?

- Não tenho certeza... Acho que não. A foto dos jornais não parece tanto comigo.

- Ah sim... É que agora você ta mais feio né...

Ludo jogou uma lata na cabeça de Oshad. Antes de alcançar a lata foi pega por Karkus, que até aquele momento era o mais quieto do grupo. E o mais aterrorizante, com seu rosto cheio de cicatrizes e olheiras profundas.

- Parem de barulho. Eu me assegurei que ela não contasse pra ninguém.

- Ah Karkus, você enterrou ela viva também?

- Não. Ia demorar... Só dei uma pancada na cabeça dela.

- Hunf, isso também serve. Continuem assim, não podemos dar pista de nosso paradeiro. Eu sei que vocês gostam de matar do jeito de vocês, mas de preferência ainda não podemos matar ninguém, muito menos do nosso estilo.

- É, eu pensei nisso.

Karkus se recolheu para o fundo do corredorzinho imundo do pequeno apartamento caindo aos pedaços. Ele ficava sozinho ali naquele canto o dia todo, e os outros não ousavam interrompe-lo no que quer que ele estivesse fazendo por ali.

- Mas e então Lance, o que vamos fazer?

- Já disse, vamos esperar uns dias. E então vamos entrar em ação.

- Ai Ai, e o que vamos fazer durante esses dias?

- Preparar tudo.

Shima sorriu, o mesmo sorriso aterrorizante que ela fez quando tiraram sua foto para a prisão. Ela era bonita, mas seus olhos já informavam que ela não era mais a garota que queria ser modelo de alguns anos atrás.

Voltando ao hospital, Roy tinha chegado na recepção, as enfermeiras ainda se lembravam dele (Não era fácil esquecer) e já tinham preparado o crachá de visitante. O médico de Riza estava o esperando também.

- Coronel Mustang! Que bom que veio!

- Sim, eu quero vê-la. Agora.

- Claro, mas antes vai ter que esperar o senhor Miguel sair da sala.

- Miguel? O que ele foi fazer lá?

- Ele exigiu vê-la. E como ele já estava aqui, internado. Resolvemos dar um tempo.

- Hunf, faz muito tempo que ele entrou lá?

- Nem cinco minutos. Se quiser você já pode esperar lá em cima.

- Certo. E doutor, depois eu preciso falar com o senhor.

- Sem problemas, pode ir subindo se quiser, eu tenho que ver outros pacientes.

Roy sorriu (as enfermeiras derreteram), e subiu as escadas correndo. (Ele não estava com paciência para esperar um elevador).

A luz do quarto de Riza estava aceso, a enfermeira que cuidava de Miguel estava do lado de fora, esperando. Quando viu Roy os olhos dela brilharam.

- O Miguel ainda está lá?

- Ãnh? Ah! O senhor Thompson...

- É, que seja! Eu já vi que está.

Lá dentro Miguel estava em uma cadeira de rodas ao lado da cama de Riza.

- Então foi isso que aconteceu... Ah, eu fui tão idiota... Devia ter atirado... Devia ter sido mais discreta...

- Não foi culpa sua Riz... Todos estão bem.

- Mas você... Olha o seu estado... Eu também devo ter deixado o escritório um caos... O Coronel deve estar louco e...

- Calma, aqueles caras estão lá pra se virar... E o Mustang está bem.

- Como você sabe?

- Eu falei com ele. Bom, eu não perdi um bando de sangue que nem você... Só fiquei inconsciente por causa da morfina e...

- Tudo Bem Miguel, você deve estar se segurando pra não urrar de dor agora...

- O que?

- É, a morfina te deixaria grogue e você não poderia falar comigo, então você pediu que não te dessem morfina.

- Riz, você pensa demais. Está tudo bem pra mim. Eu precisava falar com você, ver se estava bem... Pra mim não importa a dor...

- Hunf... Pronto, você já falou. Agora volte para o seu quarto e coloque a morfina.

- Affe, você vai estressar se eu não for?

- Sim, eu não quero que você sofra só pra falar comigo, você vai ter muito tempo pra isso. Vai!

- Ai ai, já voltou a ser a Riza de sempre. Tudo bem, eu vou. Boa noite Riz.

Riza estava meio sentada pelo gigante travesseiro colocado ali. A cadeira de Miguel era alta o suficiente para ele conseguir quase se curvar sobre a cama.

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele olhou bem no rosto dela e disse:

- Mas antes de ir, eu preciso disso.

Riza olhou confusa, mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo ou fazer algo, já tinha sentido algo nos lábios.

Automaticamente os olhos se fecharam e ela sentiu a boca de Miguel contra a dela. Ela ficou surpresa, não conseguia reagir de tão grande que tinha sido o choque.

O beijo dele era estranho e forte, tão desesperado, como se ele estivesse esperando aquilo há anos. E era verdade.

Ela colocou as mãos no peito dele e o afastou:

- Miguel, não... Não podemos...

Ele se afastou, olhou para ela de um jeito estranho, como se estivesse cobiçando o corpo dela deitado naquela cama. Então ele disse:

- Poder, nós podemos. Mas não é por mim que o seu coração bate não é?

- Miguel, eu...

- Por favor, só pense na possibilidade, só por alguns instantes. Porque eu conclui que é por você que o meu bate.

Antes de Riza responder, alguém bateu na porta. Miguel á olhou daquele jeito "Você não vai deixar entrar e estragar o momento, né?", mas antes que ela pudesse dizer algo á quem quer que estivesse batendo, a porta se abriu.

- Ei, seu tempo acabou, cara.

Roy estava parado, segurando a porta. Ele tinha falado para Miguel, mas seus olhos não saíam de Riza.

- Pode vir pegar ele, moça.

A enfermeira de Miguel entrou na sala, segurou a cadeira dele e foi empurrando pra fora. Antes de sair ele disse:

- Riz, pense no que eu te falei.

Roy fechou a porta, finalmente estavam a sós. Mas o que ele tinha pra conversar com ela? Nunca foram realmente íntimos...

- Hey! Mas então, você está melhor?

- Sim, é o que parece não é?

- Hehehe, É. – "Meu Deus, cadê o meu papo? Parece que eu tenho quinze anos!".

- Quer uma verdade?

Riza olhou confusa pra ele.

- Eu não tenho a mínima idéia do que conversar com você. – Ele fez uma careta.

Riza sorriu, então disse:

- Tente.

- Hum, nada sobre trabalho, certo?

- Certo.

- E que tal, sobre o Miguel?

Riza parecia ter recebido um balde de água fria.

- Não, Miguel não. – Ele mesmo disse, mas não pôde deixar de ficar curioso na reação dela, geralmente ela sorria quando o nome Miguel era dito.

- Que tal sobre, como tudo ficou no quartel? – Ela disse, tentando sumir do assunto Miguel.

- Ah, mas é trabalho...

- Podemos começar por esse. – Ela sorriu, Roy particularmente gostou daquele sorriso.

Eles foram conversando sobre o quartel, os outros subordinados e Roy acabou confessando que o barzinho tinha voltado.

- Meu deus, imagino a pilha de documentos...

- Não está tão grande, eu trabalhei nela o dia todo.

- Você... Trabalhou?!

- Aaaaaah, até vocêee?!

Riza olhou confusa, ele deu uma breve explicação dos acontecimentos.

- Mas pra que você queria um mandato militar?

- Ah! Isso... Bom, eu...

- Senhor Mustang, seu horário acabou. O Hospital já vai fechar.

- Ah, claro, eu já estou indo... Sra. Kurtner, certo?

- Certo. – A enfermeira que aparentava ter uns cinqüenta anos, sorriu.

- Nossa, você decorou o nome das enfermeiras?

- Bom, eu tenho vindo muito aqui ultimamente, mas vamos falar mais disso amanhã.

- Amanhã?

- Sim, Jasper também quer vê-la.

- Ah, claro. – Ela olhou para as mãos repletas daquela parafernalha de hospital.

- Boa noite. – Ele se inclinou até ela, segurou seu rosto e lhe deu um beijo na testa, mas o rosto dele permaneceu por mais tempo que o normal em cima do dela. Nenhum dos dois disse nada.

O aparelho que media os batimentos cardíacos de Riza começou a apitar mais rápido. Ambos abriram os olhos, então Riza respondeu um abafado "Boa Noite".

Ele sorriu (Aquele sorriso derretedor de mentes) e foi saindo, Riza ficou observando e o ouviu dizer algo sobre roupas para a enfermeira. Depois a porta foi fechada e ela não ouviu mais nada.

- Tem certeza que ela realmente não vai precisar de mais roupas? – Roy tentava ver algo pelo minúsculo vidro da porta.

- Acho que não. Logo ela já terá alta e só terá que ficar de repouso em casa.

- Você sabe dizer quando?

- Uns três dias... Não podemos ficar mantendo uma pessoa que só precisa de repouso.

- Ah, claro. Enquanto isso, os turnos de vigilância já podem começar a ser feitos?

- Você vai precisar do mandato, não podemos autorizar militares andando pelos corredores de uma hora pra outra.

- Hum, muito obrigado. Boa noite.

E assim Roy foi saindo do hospital, ele estava feliz em ver Riza, muito feliz.

- Acho bom dar uma passada para ver Hayate.

**N/A: Bom, eu sei que ando meio sumida, mas isso é porque tenho mais três novos projetos em desenvolvimento e que em breve serão postados. Aguardem! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e para não perder o hábito, DEIXEM REVIEWS!**


	13. Primavera

N/A: Demorou mais chegou... Mais um capítulo de Cousin pra vocês.

**Primavera**

Os três dias que se passaram foram alegres para todos que conheciam Riza. Ela já conseguia falar e estava disposta á matar a saudade que tinha se formado ali.

Ela só podia receber três visitas por dia (protocolo de segurança máxima), mas as pessoas se contentavam com isso.

No primeiro dia, Jasper, Roy e Hughes foram visitá-la (para delírio das enfermeiras), Jasper levou um buquê de rosas amarelas, Hughes levou uma caixa de chocolates.

- Lá na nossa terra, cada tipo de flor tem um significado, rosas amarelas significam amizade e devoção. – E deu aquele sorriso que era tão irresistível quanto o de Roy.

Jasper teve que ir devido ás reuniões e Hughes tinha o trabalho no quartel, Roy também ia voltar para casa, mas felizmente Hughes era uma pessoa eficiente.

- Você vai embora?

- Claro, como todos.

- Porque você não fica? Ela ia amar, e eu sei que você também.

- Como eu vou ficar?

Hughes tirou de dentro do bolso um papel verde.

- Seu presente de Natal. – Ele sorriu.

Roy pegou o papel, era um mandato!

- Pode ter até 20 homens do exército nesse hospital, é só você querer, mas aposto que só um já basta não é?

- Hughes, obrigado, obrigado, obrigado. Foi o melhor presente que você poderia ter me dado!

- Hoho, eu sabia que tinha sangue do Papai Noel correndo nessas veias, talvez também tenha algo de cupido por aqui.

Roy levantou uma sobrancelha e encarou Hughes.

- Ok, talvez não. Mas você goooosta delaaa, admita!

- Pára de ser babaca.

- Eu sei que gooooosta. La La La. Gooooosta siim!

- Ela é uma subor...

- Não vem com esse papinho de subordinada não! Nenhum superior pede mandato militar pra tempo integral só por... Serviços bem feitos.

- Ta, Hughes, pense o que você quiser. Até.

A direção foi obrigada a aceitar o mandato, mas até que não achou tão ruim, afinal, ter um coronel nos corredores aumentava a boa fama do lugar.

No segundo dia, Fuery e Shieska apareceram por lá, além dos presentes (um livro de poesia e um perfume) também deram a notícia que estavam namorando oficialmente, Riza ficou muito feliz com isso.

Naquele dia também houve uma visita inesperada, a vizinha de Riza, Sra. Linton (ou Margô para os íntimos), apareceu por lá.

- Oh querida! Estranhei que a correspondência tinha começado a acumular e fui perguntar por você, então soube do que aconteceu... Que bom que você já está melhor!

- Sim, logo vou pra casa.

- Que bom! E quanto ao morenão ali fora? Desculpe, mas entre ele e aquele loiro que foi te procurar um tempo atrás, eu prefiro o moreno. (só você?)

- Ah – Riza olhou pelo vidrinho minúsculo da porta, Roy não havia saído daquele corredor desde o dia que ela acordara, devia estar com uma dor terrível nas costas, pela primeira vez ela parou para pensar o porque da presença dele ali, militares não podiam ficar nos corredores á não ser q fossem á visita não é? Ela ia perguntar depois.

- Soube que o loiro também está aqui... O advogado.

- Sim, eu não sei em que quarto, mas está...

- Oh, que bom que vocês estão melhorando! Eu trouxe uns biscoitos pra você... Se não se importar.

- Claro que não!

- Sra. Linton. Seu horário acabou.

- Já estou indo, senhor...?

- Mustang.

- Certo, Senhor Mustang. Será que você podia vir me ajudar? Não sou mais a mesma de vinte anos atrás pra levantar.

Roy entrou no quarto e ajudou a mulher á se levantar, embora não tirasse os olhos de Riza, ela deu um sorriso, ele retribuiu.

- Tchau Querida! – A Sra. Linton ainda pediu que Roy a ajudasse a descer as escadas, mas ele chamou um enfermeiro pra isso, não queria ficar longe de Riza um segundo sequer. Até colocaram um travesseiro para ele lá fora, assim poderia passar a noite por lá.

Ele não entrou no quarto depois das visitas, as enfermeiras iam trocar os curativos e Riza ia ficar sedada por um tempo.

No terceiro dia, Havoc, Breda e Fallman foram visitá-la, como bons homens eles levaram flores, um buquê cada. Agora o quarto dela parecia uma floricultura.

- Primeira-Tenente! Volte logo, por favooor! Só você consegue pôr ordem naquele lugar!!! Daqui a pouco vai se transformar numa boca de fumo!

- Não era um bar?

Eles congelaram, não fazia parte do plano ela saber do bar.

- Ela já sabe do bar... – Roy deu um sorriso safado, os outros ficaram brancos, começaram a tremer e olharam para ela:

- Depois nós acertamos essa parte, por enquanto eu sou apenas uma paciente afastada do trabalho. – Ela sorriu.

Eles atualizaram Riza de alguns acontecimentos e foram embora logo depois.

Roy os acompanhou para fora.

- Cuide bem dela, Coronel. – Havoc sorriu, aquele sorriso "O que você ta esperando? Todos já sabem!", Roy sentiu seu rosto pegar fogo, mas antes que pudesse fechar a porta, ela disse:

- Roy...

Imediatamente ele se virou e andou até ela.

- O que foi? Algo de errado? Tem alguma coisa te incomodando? É o travesseiro? O colchão?

- Não. – Ela sorriu fracamente (estava um pouco sedada). – Eu só quero saber... Porque você está aqui?

- Ué, eu sou superior e...

- Não, porque você está **sempre** aqui? Que eu saiba, o horário de visitas não é tão grande assim...

- Se você não quiser que eu fique, eu vou embora... Não tem problema.

- Não! – Ela tentou se sentar, mas ele imediatamente a forçou a voltar ao lugar, as feridas ainda podiam abrir.

- Então o que? – Ele olhou confuso, desejando que ela não estivesse tão dopada.

- Você não entenderia. – Ela sorriu novamente, os olhos fechando pelo efeito dos dopantes.

Roy suspirou, o que ele não entenderia? Ele estaria disposto á tudo para entendê-la.

Saiu de mansinho do quarto e se deitou no corredor, na sua mais recente cama improvisada, o banco.

Longe dali, ainda em um covil um tanto sujo e mal cuidado, a quadrilha responsável pelos ferimentos de Riza e Miguel planejavam seu próximo passo.

- Eu fui até o hospital, me disfarcei de enfermeira. Ela vai ter alta amanhã á tarde.

- Sério? Isso é bom Shima, espero que ela possa aproveitar seus últimos dias de alegria. A primavera logo começa.

- Mas estamos na primavera!

- Não, a primavera da vida dela. Onde tudo pode mudar.

**N/A: Acabou, foi curtinho mas o próximo está em desenvolvimento, agora eu to de férias então a coisa acelera um pouco... Bjomeliga. E DEIXEM REVIEWS!**


	14. At Home

**N/A: O vento de inspiração me trouxe algumas idéias pra terminar a maioria dos capítulos, enjoy.**

**At home**

O dia amanheceu nublado, mas o desânimo provocado pelo dia sem sol não parecia afetar Roy.

- E então Doutor? Quando ela vai sair?

- Acho que ela terá alta á partir das duas da tarde.

- Sério?

- Sim, espero que o senhor possa cuidar bem dela enquanto estiver em casa.

- O que?

- Bom, não teremos enfermeiros disponíveis para os próximos dias. Você sabe, feriados. Natal, ano novo...

- Ah, claro... Mas... O que exatamente tem que ser feito?

- Ora, o básico. Curativos, Banho e Comida. Mas em breve ela poderá fazer a maioria sozinha, menos o banho que exige mais cuidado com as feridas.

- O banho... – Roy ficou parado olhando para o nada, ele não poderia dar banho em Riza, isso seria um tanto quanto estranho. Talvez Shieska fizesse essa parte por ele.

- Coronel Mustang?

- Sim? – Ele saiu de seus devaneios, uma enfermeira o chamava agora.

- A Srta. Hawkeye já está acordada, se o senhor quiser entrar para cumprimentá-la.

- Ah, claro, eu já vou. – Ele sorriu (a enfermeira quase caiu) e tentou arrumar o cabelo. Pegou coragem e entrou no quarto.

Riza estava deitada, olhando para a janela, ela se virou instintivamente quando Roy se aproximou.

- Oi.

- Oi.

Silêncio. Ele olhava para o chão, ela olhava para o teto.

- Hoje não tem sol, isso é uma pena... As feridas doem mais no frio...

- Você quer algum sedativo? Eu posso chamar a enfermeira e...

- Não! Ficar inconsciente e totalmente passada não é muito bem a minha melhor distração. Eu gosto de conversar, me faz sentir quase normal... Mesmo deitada nessa cama.

- É... Realmente deve ser irritante ficar deitada aí vinte e quatro horas por dia...

Riza sorriu e voltou á olhar para fora, Roy acompanhou o olhar dela, mas não havia nada além do céu, afinal, estavam em um dos últimos andares do hospital.

- Sabia que o Miguel recebeu alta hoje de manhã? – Disse Roy tentando puxar assunto.

- O Miguel? Ah, claro... – Ela pareceu ficar meio perturbada e Roy pode ver suas bochechas corarem.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ela olhou para Roy.

- Como?

- Você e o Miguel, vocês brigaram? Eu notei que você não quer ouvir o nome dele ultimamente, você fica estranha.

- Ah, isso... – Ela desviou os olhos de Roy e pareceu relembrar alguma coisa. Desde quando o Coronel observava dessa forma? Não era tudo baseado em... Tanto de peito, tanto de bunda, tanto de beleza?

- Você gosta dele? – Perguntou Roy.

- O que?! – Riza olhou novamente para ele, meio surpresa com a pergunta.

- Você gosta dele? É só uma pergunta idiota, não precisa responder se não quiser...

- Eu gosto dele, mas não desse jeito que você ta pensando... Eu o vejo como um irmão. Eu já te disse isso.

Roy ficou quieto, imaginava que ela repetisse isso. Se não era Miguel, era Jasper? Ele tinha que descobrir quem era o homem que tanto fazia Riza sofrer. Aquele que ela relacionou a história com a história do fantasma da ópera.

- E o Jasper? – Meio improvável, mas não custava tentar.

Riza olhou confusa.

- Jasper? Oh meu deus, Roy! O Jasper é maravilhoso, é puro e gentil. Mas eu não o vejo de outra forma que não a de um amigo, quase um irmão mais novo.

- Hum...

- Mas porque esse tipo de pergunta, tão de repente?

- Nada. – Ele ficou quieto.

Riza não tinha presenciado a mudança de Roy nos últimos dias, para ela ele ainda era o superior meio irresponsável que sempre ficava bêbado e que ela costumava ajudar quando estava em problemas. Mas ela o amava. Desse detalhe ele ainda não sabia.

As enfermeiras entraram no quarto e interromperam o rumo um tanto constrangedor que a conversa estava tomando, Roy já ia saindo, mas a enfermeira chefe o chamou.

- Você pode nos ajudar aqui hoje?

- Eu?

- Nosso enfermeiro está cuidando de uma emergência, precisamos de alguém forte para nos ajudar á mover a paciente.

Roy olhou para Riza, ela estava quieta olhando para a enfermeira.

- Bom, se ela permitir. Eu ficaria feliz em ajudar. – Ele sorriu.

Riza olhou para ele surpresa, desde quando ele tinha se tornado uma pessoa tão atenciosa e bondosa?

- Acho que não tem problema. – Ela disse num tom baixo.

Roy não tinha a menor idéia de como se iniciava uma sessão de curativos e ficou surpreso quando as enfermeiras começaram a olhar pra ele.

- Você tem que segura-la e impedir que ela apóie os recém curativos na cama. Vá colocar seu avental.

Roy fez o que a enfermeira chefe pediu e foi até a recepção pegar um avental. A secretária o olhou de cima a baixo, ainda se lembrava dele (E quem não se lembrava?).

- Senhor Mustang, o que deseja? – "Um encontro? Estarei feliz em atendê-lo."

- Um avental, rápido. Estou fazendo o papel de enfermeiro.

A secretária pareceu se surpreender (como ela queria ser o paciente), mas não demorou muito em pegar um avental fechado em um plástico e entregar para Roy.

- Boa sorte. – Ela disse encarando o moreno, esperando que ele desse alguma cantada.

- Obrigado. – Ele respondeu e já voltou correndo para o nono andar, onde Riza estava.

A secretária ficou realmente desapontada.

Quando chegou no quarto percebeu que as enfermeiras tinham sedado Riza.

- Porque? Ela não estava com dor... Ela tinha me dito que...

- Ela que pediu. Ela não gosta da parte de remover os curativos, e dói um pouco mais no frio.

- Ah... Mas ela vai ficar bem até às duas?

- Sim, agora nos ajude. Pegue ela no colo.

- Certo...COMO?

- É, você ouviu, agora vai logo. Pega ela no colo...

Roy acabou de amarrar o avental e se aproximou da cama, Riza estava serena, ele se abaixou e a segurou, ela não era pesada. E a pele dela era tão macia...

"Para Roy Mustang, ela está no hospital, você é o chefe amigo bonzinho, só isso, sem pele macia." Ele tentava negociar com sua consciência mentalmente, mas ela já estava treinada para outros tipos de pensamentos e ele não conseguiu evitar pensar em como seria a pele de Riza em toda a sua extensão.

- Ótimo, agora a segure de lado. Isso, assim está bom.

Ele a segurou firmemente contra o peito enquanto as enfermeiras desamarravam a parte de trás da camisola e iam trocando o curativo das costas.

Meia hora depois elas pediram que Roy trocasse Riza de posição.

- Coloque-a na cama, cuidado.

Com Riza nos braços ele foi cuidadosamente até a cama e a colocou, mas curiosamente ela entrelaçou os braços no pescoço dele. Como se não quisesse que ele soltasse, ele gostou disso.

Ela abriu os olhos, ainda estava meio sedada, sorriu pra ele.

- Você é forte.

Roy não sabia o que responder, seria certo corresponder? Ela estava sedada!

- Senhor Mustang, ignore. É normal que os pacientes acabem fazendo esse tipo de coisa. Coloque-a logo na cama.

Ele fez um esforço monstro pra tirar os braços dela dali e a deitou cuidadosamente.

- E agora?

- Vamos trocar a parte da frente. Pra isso ela pode continuar deitada. Obrigada. – As enfermeiras deram um sorriso, Roy retribuiu com seu sorriso ultra mega blaster lindo.

Ele podia pedir para ficar, claro que podia, mas de uns tempos pra cá ele tinha mudado. Ele sentia isso. Tinha que ser mais responsável, parar de se comportar como um mero adolescente, afinal, se não fosse a sua irresponsabilidade nada teria acontecido com Riza, ela estaria no QG ralhando com ele, e não voltando da casa dele sozinha depois de tentar ajuda-lo com a ressaca enquanto uma gangue de malucos assassinos estava solta por aí caçando suas cabeças.

- Bom, se é assim eu voltarei mais tarde. Preciso fazer algumas visitas.

Ele saiu do quarto de hospital e ordenou que Fuery e Havoc ficassem de olho nos arredores.

- Ao sinal de qualquer coisa estranha, me chamem.

Depois de dar as ordens ele foi até o hotel do primo, Jasper já devia ter voltado de suas reuniões para o almoço.

Subiu até o restaurante do hotel, o primo estava lá e ficou meio surpreso de ver Roy ali.

- Roy!

- E aí Jasper...

- E então? Como ela está?

- Acho que ela vai ter alta agora á tarde.

- Você sabia que o tal do Miguer já teve alta também?

- Sim, eu sei.

- Eu liguei para ele, pra dizer que Riza também vai sair logo. Ele me chamou pra almoçar na casa dele amanhã.

- Almoçar lá? Uau. Só vocês?

- Não, a irmã dele também vai estar lá.

- Irmã... Ah sim, a daquele dia.

- É.

Roy reparou que Jasper estava meio perdido.

- O que foi Jasper?

- Nada.

- Tem alguma coisa... E eu acho que está relacionado com a garota. – Roy sorriu maliciosamente.

- O que?! Que é isso primo! Só vi a moça uma vez!

- Ham, como você sempre disse, burro velho não se passa por cavalo. Eu te conheço, Jasper Mustang.

- Hunf, tudo bem. Eu achei a moça bem atraente.

- Uhul! Meu priminho foi fisgado!

- Cala a boca. A Anita é uma boa pessoa.

- Uau, até lembra o nome dela!

- Roy, eu não sei porque ocê acha isso tão empolgante, eu tenho a mesma idade que ocê, não sou inocente.

- Eu sei que não.

- E também, já ta na hora de tentar alguém...

- Primo, você me inspira desse jeito.

- Sério? Bom, espero que ocê e a Riza se acertem logo então. É a sua chance agora que ela vai sair do hospital...

- Qual é Jasper...

- Nem vem Roy, ocê não me engana não. E outra, se você não for em cima da sua chance logo, vem outro e leva a chance de ocê.

- Jasper... Temos mesmo que... – Roy dava um sorriso tentando deixar a conversa constrangedora um pouco mais casual.

- Primo, sabe o que me passo agora?

- O que?

- Ocê faz essa pose de machão, mas na verdade não passa de um frangotinho. – Jasper começou a rir.

- Como? Frangotinho? Jasper, você já viu a minha lista de mulheres...

- E o que que tem a sua lista? Ocê não tem coragem de encarar a mulher que você realmente gosta e fica descontando seus desejo e tudo o resto nas acompanhante! O que adianta essa lista se você não adquiriu nenhum conteúdo que valha a pena dela?

Roy ficou quieto, Jasper estava certo. Mas ele não ia admitir tão facilmente.

- Jasper, você não sabe de nada.

- Não é? Pela sua expressão eu acho que sei.

Roy pensou em contar para o primo sobre o que ele havia visto naquele livro. A tenente gostava de alguém e esse alguém a fazia sofrer e não a correspondia. Mas quem poderia ser? Ele sentia que estava deixando um grande detalhe escapar, mas não conseguia ver qual.

Ele viu o relógio da parede, já eram uma e meia.

- Droga, Jasper, eu volto outra hora.

- Hum, tudo bem. Porque a pressa?

- Ela tem alta ás duas horas.

- Ah, claro. – Jasper sorriu para si, ele podia negar o quanto quisesse, mas de uns tempos pra cá, a vida de Roy girava em torno da Tenente.

Roy demorou meia hora para chegar no hospital, quando chegou lá correu até a recepção, o médico de Riza já o esperava.

- Coronel Mustang! Fico feliz que pôde vir.

- Claro que sim, já vão liberá-la?

- Sim, mas antes precisamos que o senhor assine alguns papéis.

- Claro, qualquer coisa.

- Ah sim, quer que façamos alguma ligação?

- Er... Sim, liguem para este número. – Roy passou o número de Shieska. – Digam á ela que a Riza já esta fora e que estará em casa.

- Certo, senhor. – As enfermeiras se apressaram a pegar o papelzinho da mão dele (ficaram brigando a tarde inteira pra decidir quem faria isso, afinal, isso implicava em roçar na mão dele).

Mas ele não estava prestando atenção no quer que as enfermeiras estivessem tentando insinuar, ele queria assinar os papéis e sair com Riza dali.

- Onde estão os papéis? – Ele perguntou apressado para o médico.

- Pegue-os na secretária. Eu estarei no quarto da paciente, ajudando as enfermeiras.

- Certo.

Roy entrou na fila da secretaria, demoraram cinco minutos até chegar a sua vez, os olhos da secretária brilharam quando o viram.

- Senhor Coronel Mustang. – Ela se curvou no balcão de forma que seu decote pudesse aparecer. Deu certo de chamar a atenção da maioria dos homens presentes, mas Roy não estava nesse grupo.

- Bom dia, eu quero os papéis que tem que preencher pra tirar um paciente, ou qualquer que seja o termo usado. A questão é que minha subordinada terá alta e eu quero acabar com tudo isso de uma vez.

A secretária pareceu ficar magoada com a notícia, sem subordinada internada, sem Roy Mustang. Era triste.

- O médico já deu a autorização de busca?

- Sim, eu tenho que levar pra ele assinar de qualquer forma.

- Claro. – Ela pegou os papéis na pastinha destinada á Riza e entregou ao Coronel.

- Obrigado. – Ele correu escada acima até chegar no quarto.

O médico estava no corredor, Roy não precisou entrar.

- Ei, doutor. Os papéis.

Ele pegou os papéis da mão de Roy e os assinou também. Após uma pausa olhou para o alquimista e disse:

- Agora você finalmente pode levá-la Coronel. – Ele sorriu.

- E os papéis?

- Ficam comigo. Agora, pode entrar no quarto. Ela está acordada.

Roy olhou pelo minúsculo vidro da porta, não dava pra ver nada.

Assim que entrou no quarto olhou pra ela, Riza estava com o cabelo solto e com um vestido acompanhado de um casaco.

- Riza? – Ele olhou para a tenente na cama, ela se virou pra ele.

- Ah, é hoje que eu saio não é?

- Sim. Vamos? – Ele deu a mão para ajuda-la a levantar.

Riza se levantou com um pouco de dificuldade, tudo muito devagar para não ter perigo das feridas abrirem.

- Como se sente? – Ele passou os braços pela cintura e pelo ombro dela, ajudando-a a se estabilizar.

- Bem melhor. – Ela passou um dos braços pelo ombro dele.

Caminharam lentamente até a rampa que havia ao lado das escadas, era um longo caminho até embaixo. Riza fez uma cara de dor só de ver o tamanho, mas como ela nunca foi de reclamar colocou sua máscara despreocupada sob a de preocupação.

Roy conseguiu ver essa mudança e sabia que ela não ia reclamar mesmo que estivesse doendo.

- Eu te levo.

- O que? – Ela pareceu surpresa.

- É um caminho bem longo, eu te levo.

- Coronel, eu acho que...

- Shhiu, eu levo e pronto. – Ele colocou o dedo sob os lábios dela, fazendo com que ela ficasse quieta.

Roy a pegou no colo, daquele estilo que os homens seguram suas esposas assim que saem da igreja. O rosto de Riza adquiriu um tom intenso de vermelho quando chegaram na recepção e todos olharam para eles.

- Roy, pode me colocar no chão agora.

- Pra que? Já chegamos até aqui, vamos até o carro.

Ela não disse nada. Podia sentir os olhares de inveja.

Suavemente ele a colocou no banco de trás do carro.

- Você está bem?

- Sim. – Ela tentou sorrir.

O apartamento de Riza não era muito longe, foram quinze minutos de viagem.

Ele a segurou nos braços novamente para subir as escadas do prédio. Nem de perto era como as escadas do hospital.

Eles não disseram nada durante o trajeto.

Assim que chegaram no apartamento ele a levou até a cama e a deitou ali. Ele já ia se afastar quando Riza passou os braços pelo pescoço dele.

- Riza? – Ele olhou surpreso.

- Por favor, não vá. – Ela continuou o segurando.

- Se não quer que eu vá, eu não vou.

Ele se deitou ao lado dela. Obviamente meio desconfortável no começo, mas então eles começaram a conversar. Riza queria ficar atualizada de tudo o que tinha perdido enquanto estava em sua "redoma" no hospital.

- E é isso. – Ele sorriu.

- Uau, Jasper interessado pela Anita. Isso ia ser engraçado.

- Engraçado?

- Ela é altamente estressada, acho que o Jasper é perfeito pra ela. Mas eles ainda não tiveram um encontro, tiveram?

- Não. Ele vai almoçar na casa deles amanhã. Miguel o convidou.

- Ah, claro. Eu ainda não vi Hayate, onde ele está?

Roy ficou um pouco alertado com a mudança de assunto, o que teria acontecido com ela e Miguel para Riza se comportar daquele jeito? Sempre evitando ele?

Conversaram por algumas horas, Roy contou sobre Hayate, sobre as mudanças no quartel e até citou que agora estava desenvolvendo um novo tipo de organização para os relatórios.

A campainha tocou.

- Deve ser a Shieska. – Ele disse.

- Shieska? – Riza pareceu surpresa.

- Sim, bem, você tem que tomar banho, então eu achei que...

- Ah, claro... – Ela sorriu, seu rosto levemente avermelhado.

Roy foi até a porta, era Shieska, acompanhada de Fuery e Hayate.

- Olá. – Roy sorriu.

- Oi. – Responderam os dois, Hayate começou a latir, incrivelmente agitado.

- Ele está assim desde que descemos do carro, acho que ele sente a presença dela.

- Hum, temos que ter cuidado com isso, ela não pode ter nada muito pesado em cima dela ou os ferimentos podem abrir.

O casal entrou e foi até o quarto, onde Riza os esperava com um enorme sorriso, Hayate pulou do colo de Fuery e foi até o lado da dona, Roy o segurou e Riza fez carinho nele.

Minutos depois Shieska a levou para o banho, enquanto isso Fuery e Roy se sentaram na sala e ficaram papeando.

- Bom Coronel, eu realmente acho muito admirável o que o senhor está fazendo, cuidando assim da primeira tenente.

- Ah é?

- Tenho certeza que se fosse o senhor nessas condições ela faria o mesmo. O senhor vai ficar por aqui?

- Não sei, se ela quiser eu fico. Dá pra melhorar o sofá jogando um edredom.

- Ah, claro. – Fuery sorriu meio sem graça.

- O que foi?

- Nada.

- Fale.

- O senhor vai ficar bravo, esqueça.

- Diga Fuery.

- Bom, é que eu achei que a essa altura, vocês dois já dormiam juntos.

Roy ficou quieto, então era assim que eles interpretavam todos esses anos de cumplicidade e amizade entre os dois? Era interessante.

- Ah, não Fuery. A Tenente realmente não demonstra tanto interesse na minha pessoa quanto parece. E além disso, mesmo que estivéssemos juntos não ia dar pra dormir junto com ela, é perigoso para ela nessa situação. – Ele sorriu tentando fazer a pose de machão.

Enquanto isso no banheiro.

- Ah Riza, suas feridas já estão muito melhores.

- É, o pessoal no hospital fez um bom trabalho.

- Pior se não tivessem feito. O Coronel ficou na cola do pessoal vinte e quatro horas por dia. Quando ele não estava lá de vigia ele mandava alguém.

- Sério?

- Sim. Depois que o Hughes conseguiu aquele mandato militar para ele não houve mais descanso para nenhum funcionário que tomasse conta de você.

Riza sorriu. Era bom saber que ele se importava pelo menos.

- O que vocês ficaram fazendo? Que eu saiba você saiu do hospital ás duas da tarde, agora já esta escurecendo.

- Hum, deitamos na cama e ficamos conversando.

- Deitaram na...

- Não da forma que você pensa. Ele me colocou na cama, eu não queria ficar sozinha que nem no hospital e pedi que ele ficasse comigo, então ele se deitou ali do lado e ficou me passando todas as informações.

- Como um jornal ambulante.

- Por aí.

- Mas pensando bem, você nunca esteve realmente sozinha no hospital, quando você estava sedada ele ficava do seu lado, depois ele ficava ali no corredor... Acho que as últimas semanas dele foram todas dormidas no banco do corredor. Ele parece ter mudado muito desde o dia do acidente.

- É, também percebi isso. Mas porque será?

- Não sei Riz, pergunte a ele!

- Você está maluca?

- Não. – Shieska sorriu. – E além do mais, eu acho que eu sei porque ele mudou tanto.

- Aé? Por quê?

- Porque eu acho que ele está completamente apaixonado por você, Riza.

Riza congelou. Ela realmente não esperava aquilo. Primeiro Miguel, agora Roy? Isso era meio... Assustador.

- Ah sim, você sabia que ele também ficou de olho em tudo o que você vestia?

- Sério? É, ele realmente não parece ter mudado tanto.

- Não dessa forma. Ele vinha aqui pessoalmente escolher o que levar.

- Até as peças... Intímas?

- Não, isso eu me encarreguei de levar nos primeiros dias. Levei o suficiente para que ele não precisasse se preocupar com essa parte. Mas o resto das roupas, incluindo esse vestido que você estava usando foi ele que pegou.

- Meu deus, ele tinha... A chave do meu apartamento?

- Tinha sim.

- Ah Shieska, isso é um desastre!

- Porque?

- E se ele viu algo que me delata? E se ele percebeu que eu gosto dele e agora ta se fazendo de bonzinho pra se aproveitar?!?!

- Riza, ele mereceria muito mais do que um Oscar se tudo aquilo que ele mostrou durante todas essas semanas era apenas atuação. Não seja boba. Ele realmente se importa com você.

- Ai, a água quente ta acabando.

- Vem, vamos acabar logo com esse banho.

Enquanto isso na sala Fuery estava entretido com Hayate. Roy por sua vez estava verificando os alimentos na despensa. Ficou tempo demais enrolando até que percebeu que o banho já devia ter acabado. Assim que voltou á sala se deparou com Shieska e Fuery sentados no sofá se agarrando, Hayate latiu e os dois pararam imediatamente quando viram que Roy estava ali.

- Desculpe Coronel. – Disse Fuery sem graça. Shieska começou a arrumar o cabelo e estava tão envergonhada quanto ele.

- Er, não tem problema. Se vocês já quiserem ir... Tudo bem.

Fuery e Shieska foram se despedir de Riza, Roy foi junto com eles até o quarto.

- Tchau Primeira tenente. – Disse Fuery sorridente. – Acho que seria melhor se levássemos Hayate conosco por mais um tempo, acho que ele daria um pouco de trabalho aqui.

- Ele não vai poder ficar perto de mim, então eu acho que ele vai fazer um pouco de escândalo, seria bom ele se distrair na sua casa. – Riza sorriu.

- Hey Riz, qualquer coisa liga pra mim, tudo bem? – Shieska sorriu e pegou na mão de Fuery, Roy os acompanhou até a porta.

Bom, agora era só ele e Riza. De novo.

- Roy. – Ela chamou do quarto. Ele foi rapidamente.

- O que foi? Está com dor? Algo te incomodando? Se quiser eu posso trazer mais travesseiros e...

- Não, calma, eu estou bem, só queria agradecer por ter ficado no hospital todas essas semanas. – Ela sorriu.

- Ah, é só a minha obrigação. Afinal, seria meio injusto se só você fosse a responsável, não é?

- É... Eu acho que sim... – Ela olhou para baixo, realmente ele parecia ter mudado. – Onde você vai dormir?

- Sofá. – Ele apontou para a sala.

- Hum, os edredons estão na parte de cima do guarda roupa.

- Eu sei. Vamos dizer que eu conheço boa parte do seu guarda roupa agora. - Riza arqueou uma das sobrancelhas.

- Opa, isso soou estranho, não é? Bom, eu sei mais ou menos onde as coisas estão, só isso.

Ele pegou os edredons e foi até a sala deixando Riza em seus devaneios.

No segundo dia Jasper foi visitá-la.

- Uau, o primo cozinhou?

- Sim, realmente fiquei impressionada.

- É, ele não é tão ruim assim, mas é claro que eu so muuuuito mió que ele.

- Não se gabe Jasper, esses anos morando sozinho na Central melhoraram muito minhas habilidades culinárias.

- Duvido. Bom, eu tenho que ir...

- Já? – Riza ficou meio surpresa com a rapidez.

- É que eu tenho um convite. Almoço na casa do Miguel.

- E da Anita. – Riza disse, fazendo Jasper corar.

- Como ocê sabe?

- Ué, eles moram juntos, são irmãos. É meio óbvio. – Riza sorriu.

- Bom, eu tenho que ir. Primo, cuide bem dela!

- Eu cuidarei.

Logo após a ida de Jasper, Roy resolveu pensar no que fazer, ele não podia ficar ali com Riza o dia inteiro olhando pra cara dela.

- Roy!

- Sim? – Ele apareceu meio segundo depois na porta do quarto.

- Er, se você quiser ir embora, tudo bem, eu ficarei bem.

- Você está louca? Eu não te deixaria sozinha, correndo perigo, por nada nesse mundo.

- Mas, eu estou sendo um peso.

- E todas as minhas manhãs de ressaca? Eu fui o que? Um peso! E mesmo assim você me apoiou, e pra sua informação, você não é um peso pra mim.

Riza ficou quieta, ela estava confusa. Será que o que Shieska tinha dito era verdade? Ela não tinha coragem de perguntar, mesmo ela, a melhor sniper de Amestris, não tinha tanta coragem á ponto de lidar com esse tipo de coisa.

E se a resposta fosse negativa? E se ele risse da cara dela? Ela seria só mais uma tonta na lista dele. Ela não queria aquilo.

Roy percebeu que ela ficou quieta de repente, pensou ter dito algo que não devia. Foi até ela e se deitou ao lado, Riza pôde sentir o coração tentar sair pela garganta.

- O que você quer fazer?

- Não sei... Talvez tentar andar um pouco.

- Opa, isso é ótimo. – Ele se levantou e a ajudou a levantar também, Riza podia sentir a tensão que se formava enquanto os dois ficavam ali abraçados, ele a ajudando a dar alguns passos.

- Que ótimo Riza! Você já consegue andar!

- É sim, e nem dói do jeito que eu achei que ia doer...

- Bom, podemos dar uma caminhada amanhã se você quiser.

- Caminhada? Mas e as escadas?

- Eu te carrego. – Ele sorriu.

Riza ficou quieta, ela não sabia o que poderia acontecer se aceitasse o convite, eles podiam se deixar levar e talvez nada acontecesse do jeito que ela esperava.

- Roy, eu quero voltar pra cama.

- Certo.

Ele a guiou até lá, a ajudou a deitar e disse que ia tomar um banho. Enquanto isso, Riza ficava pensando se realmente valia a pena tentar ser mais corajosa e dizer de uma vez o que ela sentia, afinal, tudo que ele estava fazendo ali podia ser passageiro, e quando ele parasse, quando ela estivesse normal e tudo voltasse ao normal, ela iria se lembrar daqueles momentos e ia doer. E muito. Talvez Shieska estivesse certa, e ela não precisaria abandonar aqueles dias.

Mas será que Shieska tinha razão?

**N/A: Bom, meio paradinho mas preparem-se porque a ação começa logo. Deixem reviews! É o botãozinho verde. Beijos, Makika.**


End file.
